Tsubasa Chronicles: Un nuevo Destino
by xSakuraKinomotoSanx
Summary: xCapitulo finalx Fue creado entre un amigo y yo.Esta basado luego del ultimo capitulo del Anime de Tsubasa Chronicles, Fei Wang Reed ha regresado ¿Que hara? ¿En que peligro se encuentran ahora nuestros amigos?
1. Chapter 1

**Tsubasa Chronicles: Un nuevo destino**

Introducción 

**La despedida: Una nueva aventura se acerca**

Un año mas tarde, desde el ultimo ataque de Fei Wang Reed y que Yuuko lo enviara a su espejo, encerrándolo, había llegado la hora de la despedida del grupo de viajeros, ya que la búsqueda de las plumas, había terminado.

Aquella mañana se encontraban la Princesa Sakura, Syaoran, Fye, Kurogane y Mokona, reunidos por última ves antes de que cada uno tomara su camino.

Fye: TT creo que todo ha terminado, no me gustaría que se fueran –habla hacia Kurogane- ¿a quien molestare? –llora cómicamente- no te vayas Kurorin!!! –en el medio de un drama, pero a la ves cómico-

Kurogane: -le sale una leve vena- si me quedaría, me quedaría con los demás, menos contigo –cara de que en cualquier momento lo va a salir persiguiendo- ya deja de llamarme así!!! –gruñe-

Mokona: es cierto –uniéndose cómicamente a la actuación de Fye- y yo no tendré compañero para molestar a Kurotan –actúa cómicamente igual que Fye-

Sakura: realmente tampoco me gusta que se tuvieran que ir, aunque he hecho poco durante el viaje, al menos me ha parecido muy agradable –sonríe levemente- aunque sabia que en algún momento cada uno, tendría que tomar algún camino diferente, pero esto creo que nos quedara en la memoria a todos, ¿no lo creen así? –sigue sonriendo-

Syaoran: La princesa tiene razón, creo que ahora a todos nos tocará tomar nuestros propios caminos, pienso lo mismo que la princesa, creo que este viaje ha sido bastante largo pero agradable también, a pesar de los problemas en los que nos metió Wang Reed, pero creo que algún día que recordemos esto será algo divertido al menos para guardar en los recuerdos –sonríe un poco-

Mokona: -llora cómicamente- buaaaaa pero no quiero volver allá –salta al hombro de Syaoran- pero tienes razón también –siente el llamado de yuuko- oh…parece que yuuko me necesita otra ves…creo que seré yo la primera en irme –algo triste- pero bueno…será mejor que acuda pronto o yuuko me regañara –le cae una leve gotita mientras que se separa un poco de los demás- sakura,fye,kuropin,syaoran cuídense mucho, ojala yuuko me permita aunque sea volver a ver a alguno de ustedes –sonríe- kuropin te voy a extrañar, ya que no tendré a quien molestar –sigue sonriendo mientras que aparece todo el conjuro- creo que los extrañaré a todos, gracias por este viaje, será algo que no olvidaré…

Kurogane: A QUIEN LLAMAS KURORIN MENDIGO BOLLO BLANCO!!! –sabe que no puede ir a agarrarla o terminara en la misma dimensión que mokona- me debes una, ya me las pagaras –vena cómica-

Sakura: Tu también cuídate mokona –le sonríe-

Syaoran: -sonríe levemente- cuídate, mucha suerte, mokona

Fye: -haciendo el mismo melodrama- Nooooo!!! Mokona

Mokona: -antes de desaparecer- espero que el destino que elija cada uno, sea el que mas les haga feliz –sonríe- ya que no me gustaría ir a regañarlos a todos –ríe un poco- es hora de despedirme, gracias por todos esos momentos, no los olvidaré jamás!! ¡¡kapuuuuuuu!!! –desaparece- kyaaaaauuuuu

Sakura: vaya, ya se ha ido –aun sin borrar su sonrisa- Fye-san –lo mira- ¿A dónde iras? Ya que el viaje ha terminado…

Fye: Creo que me quedaré con ustedes –le sonríe- ya que a mi dimensión no puedo regresar y no quiero volver ahí, además podré aprender varias cosas, junto al sacerdote, tal ves…

Sakura: -aun sonriendo- que bien!!! Aunque espero que esto no moleste a mi hermano, pero creo que no habrá problemas.

Syaoran: habría que preguntarle, pero como no se encuentra –sonríe levemente- se enterará al regreso

Fye: -ríe cómicamente- no se preocupen no seré de causar problemas

Kurogane: si claro –gruñe un poco aun le resuena lo ultimo que le dijo mokona- yo por mi lado regresaré a Japón tengo un gran pendiente con la princesa –estando algo enfadado- me dará una gran explicación –gruñe un poco haciendo reír a los demás- ya verá –aparece una especie de portal- creo que ya me escuchó –le cae una gota- bueno es hora de irme –mira a todos un momento- al menos me libraré de ti –hablando hacia Fye- en cuanto a ti –hablando hacia Syaoran- cuida bien de la princesa, no quiero enterarme de un desastre y mas si no has tenido cuidado –mira luego hacia la princesa- ojala que este tarado no les cause mas problemas de lo que causo –hablando de Fye-

Fye: pero que malo que eres conmigo Kurorin!!! –ve la cara asesina del ninja-

Sakura: -se ríe- no se en que momento los ha causado –ríe- pero no te preocupes –le sonríe-

Syaoran: -asiente levemente- no hace falta que me lo recuerdes otra ves, se que es lo que tengo que hacer –sonríe-

Kurogane: de acuerdo, solo tengan cuidado con lo que hacen, y no me obliguen a volver –se voltea mientras que se ríe un poco- o volveré para darles su merecido –entra al portal y este se esta por cerrar- matta ne –se cierra el portal-

Fye: oh hasta kurorin se ha ido…que desilusión

Sakura: pero creo que era algo inevitable, no creen?

Syaoran: -asiente- ahora me pregunto, donde estará…?

Yukito: -apareciendo de la nada- ¿me buscaban?

Syaoran: -se da un leve susto pero no se nota- que casualidad –le cae una gota-

Yukito: vaya al parecer uno de sus amigos se ha quedado –mira a Fye- eres tu el que no quiere volver a su dimensión?

Fye: así es, no tengo intenciones de regresar ahí, no se si causara algún problema el quedarme aquí

Yukito: creo que estará bien, aunque depende del rey pero, de momento hasta que regrese puedes quedarte con nosotros –sonríe como siempre-

Sakura: vaya que bien –sonríe y luego le gruñe levemente el estomago- hoeeee –se sonroja- gomen ne, creo que era muy temprano y no hemos desayunado –gotita-

Yukito: -ríe- menos mal que he pedido que prepararan el desayuno –se ríe-

Sakura: -sonrojada- gomen ne

Yukito: vamos, vamos a desayunar, no son los únicos que tienen algo de hambre –sonríe levemente-

Sakura: si vamos –mientras que comienza a caminar hacia adentro-

Fye: -viendo que yukito y sakura ya habían entrado- espero que esto sea realmente el fin de ese malvado

Syaoran: lo mismo digo, lo mismo digo

Sakura: -desde adentro- Syaoran, Fye vamos apúrense que esto se va a enfriar!

Ambos: ahora vamos –le cae una gota a los dos mientras que entran al castillo nuevamente-

Así comenzó a pasar el tiempo, hasta que un día, una persona desconocida llego a la dimensión, tenia apariencia de angel, y al parecer estaba buscando algo…

X: ¿Donde estarán esos mounstros? Solo aquí han llegado, que extraño –mientras que comienza a buscar-


	2. Chapter 2

**Tsubasa Chronicles**

**Capitulo 1**

**La llegada de un Ángel y el regreso inesperado de Fei Wang Reed**

Aquel día, la princesa sakura había salido a dar un pequeño paseo, pero no se espero que a su regreso, se encontrara con el castillo bajo ataque.

Sakura: ¿pero que esta pasando? –ve que uno de los mounstros la queda mirando y luego va también al ataque- oh no –alcanza a escaparse y sigue corriendo un poco- esto tiene que ser una broma, de donde han salido esos mounstros?..

La princesa no alcanza a percatarse que había alguien cerca de ella, y aquel desconocido para hacerse notar comenzó a hacer una cómica imitación de lo que decía la princesa.

Sakura: oh no puedo regresar, ¿ahora que hago?

X: -imitando- oh no, no puedo regresar ¿ahora que haré?

Sakura: ¿pero que? –se da vuelta y no ve a nadie- estoy loca o que? –camina un poco estando preocupada-

X: -aun imitando- ¿Qué? –va a seguir pero es atrapado por la princesa-

Sakura: con que tú, eras quien me estaba imitando? –lo mira- un momento tu no eres de aquí, se nota que no sabes imitar

X: -imitándole otra ves- esa muchacha no sabe ni como imitarse a si misma

Sakura: ya basta! Eres molesto!! –empieza a molestarse-

X: Ya cállate, si que eres molesta –también se enfada-

Sakura: no me digas que no te lo advertí –saca de la nada la espada de syaoran- ya deja de imitarme y dime quien eres!!! Ahora!!!

X: te lo advierto, deja de imitarme, y habla ya! Quien eres! –estando levemente divertido-

Sakura: -esta algo enojada y le lanza una llamarada proveniente de la espada de Syaoran- te lo advertí, falso imitador

X: -se esconde luego de que la princesa lo hace- que mala imitadora –se sigue divirtiendo

Repentinamente son interrumpidos por la llegada inesperada de Syaoran, y parecía que venia escapándose de alguien.

Syaoran: ¡¡Princesa!! –llega con ella- hasta que la encuentro –se detiene algo extrañado- ahora entiendo porque no encontraba mi espada –viendo que la princesa la traía con ella- si la necesitaba, debió habérmela pedido antes –sonríe levemente-

Sakura: -apenada- gomen ne –le devuelve la espada- es que, olvide que podía hacer eso, gomen nasai

Syaoran: no importa, al menos esta a asalvo –mira al extraño- ¿Quién eres? –estando algo en guardia- no eres de por aquí, ¿quien eres y que estas buscando?

X: Mi nombre es PITer y vengo desde Palutena, estoy buscando unos mounstros que me ha enviado a buscar la diosa Palutena –saliendo de donde estaba-

Syaoran: ¿Palutena?...unos mounstros dices?...creo que son los que atacaron el castillo o al menos, logre salir de ahí con algo de suerte

PITer: parece que realmente han atacado aquí, la diosa Palutena me ha enviado aquí a destruir a unos mounstros, provenientes de Medusa, son unos mounstros de oscuridad.

Syaoran: será mejor acercarnos otra ves, es muy difícil pasarlos –como venia hablando y no miro a su espalda que venia lanzo una leve llamarada con la espada pero solo aturdió a lo que golpeo- creo que es de eso, de lo que hablas

PITer: asi es, son ellos –dispara directamente una flecha de luz y destruye al mounstro-

Syaoran: oh no!, me han seguido, estos eran los que me seguían hace un momento

PITer: tengo que deshacerme de ellos, y salvar a mi diosa Palutena, pero lo que no comprendo –mientras que dispara otra flecha con la ayuda de Syaoran- como fue que tuvieron tanto poder para cruzar las dimensiones, algo o alguien los debe estar ayudando –sigue disparando-

Syaoran: es extraño, desde hace mucho que aquí no pasa una cosa como esta, realmente se me hace extraño –mira hacia delante y ve una enorme cantidad de mounstros- oh no, son demasiados

PITer: no hay de que preocuparse, estas flechas han sido creadas y bendecidas por mi diosa Palutena, con estas flechas podré destruir a los mounstros –vuelve a disparar otra-

Syaoran: -estando por un momento con la guardia baja alcanza a sentir que algo de gran velocidad le pasa muy cerca- ¿pero que dem…? ¿pero que fue eso? –notando que le pasa de nuevo pero a tal velocidad que no sabe que es- ¿acaso estos mounstros poseen alguna habilidad?

PITer: Estos mounstros poseen también flechas, pero son de oscuridad, aunque en estos momentos son mas fuertes de lo habitual, realmente hay alguien que los esta ayudando, es imposible que sean tan poderosas esas flechas –vuelve a disparar- alguien esta ayudando a la terrible medusa, ya que como dije, estas flechas tienen una gran carga de oscuridad –sigue disparando- tengo que rescatar a la diosa Palutena

Sakura: -estando algo preocupada camina levemente y se topa de frente con uno de los mounstros- oh oh!! –da un grito del susto, alertando a Syaoran y a PITer-

PITer: a un lado, princesa de Clow –dispara una flecha al mounstro y lo desaparece- tenga mucho cuidado

Sakura: estos mounstros aparecieron luego de que quise regresar, por eso no podía, estaba tan plagado el lugar que no me permita el paso, aunque alguien me saco de ahí –mirando cómicamente a syaoran-

Syaoran: -le cae una gota- mejor no le informo como quedo el lugar, a penas alcance a escaparme de ahí, ya que su hermano me mando con usted.

PITer: bueno, primero, será mejor eliminar a los mounstros restantes, luego regresare a Palutena, aunque aun no comprendo porque solo aquí han enviado a los mounstros estos, pero estando fuera de Palutena, si que seria un desastre.

Syaoran: -comienza a recordar algo- un momento, tal ves…-piensa un poco y luego niega con la cabeza- no, debo estar equivocado, realmente seria imposible, el esta encerrado –estando algo confuso-

PITer: ¿De quien hablas? ¿Quién esta encerrado? –sin entender- ¿tendrá que ver con medusa y los mounstros?

Syaoran: Te contaré desde el principio, desde hace un tiempo atrás, había un extraño que quería las plumas de la princesa, de las cuales con unas personas mas que nos acompañaron en aquel viaje, nos llevo tiempo recuperar las plumas, y cuando tubo la oportunidad fallo, pidiéndole a la bruja de las dimensiones que lo sacara de este lugar, y lo encerró en un espejo –piensa levemente mientras que habla- hace muy poco se sintió un fuerte disturbio mágico, con Fye-san creemos que el espejo perdió su efecto y que es probable que Fei Wang Reed este otra ves libre

PITer: ¿y en donde se encontraba ese espejo?

Syaoran: Solamente la bruja de las dimensiones lo sabe –sigue pensando- si realmente fuera Wang Reed, me extraña que no apareciera de repente, lo que no estoy seguro si el es responsable de esto, es realmente difícil de saber –estando bastante confundido- realmente ni sabemos de donde viene el poder de donde sacaron la fuerza medusa y los mounstros para atacar, pero estoy creyendo que wang reed tiene que ver con esto…aun lo malo que no sabemos donde esta el espejo…

PITer: La verdad en este problema es que, esos demonios son de la diosa de la oscuridad medusa, pero hay algo que les dio mas fuerza, ya que repentinamente medusa adquirió un gran poder y de repente todos estos mounstros aparecieron aquí ¿Qué tan poderoso es aquel Wang Reed?

Syaoran: Para haber causado lo de las plumas, y que casi sale ganando aquella ves, solamente porque el espíritu del antiguo rey apareció, y ayudo a la princesa para que lo detuviera aquella ves, puede ser que haya recuperado su poder y se haya vuelto mas poderoso, creo que solo hacer eso solo empero, todo…y mas encerrándolo –de la nada siente que algo se le acerca y se voltea golpeándolo mientras que aleja a esa cosa de el- estos demonios no dejan de atacarme

PITer: ¡¡¡Cuidado!!!

Syaoran: -recibe un leve golpe que lo deje levemente recargado pero algo aturdido- será mejor que busquemos el modo de eliminarlos

PITer: -dispara una flecha al mounstro-

Sakura: -se acerca a syaoran y mira hacia PITer- hay algún modo de detenerlos? Ya que Yukito y Fye pueden detenerlos pero no se por cuanto tiempo –mira luego hacia el castillo- creo que ahí se encuentran los restantes

PITer: vamos contra ellos, estas flechas son de gran ventaja, Syaoran atúrdelos con las llamas, y yo los eliminare con las flechas

Syaoran: esta bien –desenfunda otra ves su espada y lanza una gran llamarada a buena parte de los mounstros- será mejor movernos mientras que los hacemos desaparecer aun faltan algunos –da otro salto esquivando a uno mientras que lanza otra llamarada- no quiero dejarlos mas tiempo aquí –al tocar el suelo recibe un golpe de uno de esos mosuntros- demonios, si que tienen habilidad

PITer comienza a lanzar varias flechas a los mounstros abatidos y los va desapareciendo

PITer: Esto tiene que ser obra de ese ser poderoso, medusa no tiene la capacidad de transportar tantos mounstros –es interrumpido por un grito cómico-

Fye: kyaaaaa –da unos saltitos esquivando a los mounstros que lo vienen persiguiendo- la la la la no me puedes atrapar, lero lero! –salta otra ves esquivando al mounstro que esta realmente enfadado- jajaja tan difícil soy de atrapar –dice teniendo su espada en la mano- lero lero, si que eres lento –da un salto y dando un leve giro en el aire cae justo al lado de la princesa- con que han regresado, al fin

Los mounstros comienzan a desaparecer gracias a las llamaradas lanzadas por Syaoran y las flechas de PITer

Fye: -parpadea levemente- no preguntare nada por el momento, ya tendremos un momento para las explicaciones, syaoran –mira hacia el nombrado- syaoran tenemos un grave problema, al parecer Wang Reed se ha escapado de su encierro, realmente hasta hace unos momentos logramos descubrirlo junto con yukito

Syaoran: ¿Qué? –al estar distraído lo golpea un mounstro- estas cosas me están artando –da un salto y se para sobre la cabeza del mounstro, ya lanzando las ultimas llamaradas- a ver si aprenden –da otro salto alejándose de los mounstros-

PITer: -dispara las ultimas flechas haciendo desaparecer a todos los mounstros- -algo cansado- ufff si que se han vuelto fuertes

Fye: gracias por ayudarnos con ellos, estaban realmente imparables, a tal punto que lograron pasar el campo de defensa mágico que tiene el castillo, y como veras ese venia persiguiéndome –rie- ese mounstro si que era torpe no me podía golpear ni aunque se esforzara –se rie-

PITer: si, esos son los mounstros de una diosa malvada llamada Medusa

Fye: lo único que me pregunto, que es lo que trama wang reed, esto fue realmente un desastre, y estoy seguro que debió haber sido el, al parecer esta ayudándolos –haciendo referencia a Medusa y los mounstros-

PITer: No puede ser, ahora ese hombre debió haber echo mas poderosa a esa diosa, tengo que apurarme

Syaoran: -estando algo confundido- como aquí no se encuentra, no crees que se encuentre en Palutena? –queda mirando a PITer- no lo se, solo creo que puede encontrarse ahí

PITer: No lo se, solo vine porque la diosa Palutena me advirtió que aquí se encontraban estos mounstros

Fye: Vaya incógnita, no sabemos donde esta wang reed, pero si sabemos que esta ayudando a medusa y a los mounstros, UE extraño que yuuko no lo haya notado –extrañado-

PITer: bueno, creo que es mejor que regrese a mi dimensión, ya he puesto un sello para que estas cosas no regresen otra ves aquí.

Syaoran: creo que a nosotros nos resta averiguar en donde esta Wang Reed

PITer: Bueno, me marcho, fue un gusto conocerlos –es interrumpido por un mounstro que sale de un portal y le hiere gravemente con una espada- no, no…puede…ser –cae al suelo inconciente estando muy mal herido-

Fye: demonios, eso si fue inesperado –aparece con magia un báculo en especial- te ayudare, es lo menos que puedo hacer luego de que nos has ayudado con eso –invoca un conjuro mágico que ayuda a sanar las heridas de PITer- listo, esto lo ayudara –su báculo cambia y usa un conjuro de tele transportación- al menos será mejor que se recupere, si se levanta mi conjuro no hará efecto

Syaoran: esto se ve mal, realmente se trata de Wang Reed, pude sentir su magia desde el portal aquel –preocupado-

PITer: gracias mago –estando curado pero débil- es indudable, que algo le esta dando mucho poder a esas cosas, a tal grado de que pudieron romper mi sello

Fye: -lo escucha- será mejor que descánsesela herida que has recibido fue de gravedad, correrás mas peligro si te levantas, ese maldito de wang reed no parara hasta lograr lo que esta buscando.

PITer: -se queda dormido-

Sakura: ¿Qué haremos? –estando preocupada- ¿Qué podremos hacer?

En ese momento en la Dimensión Nazon

Wang Reed: Perfecto, ni ese ángel puede contra los mounstros –habla hacia medusa- en cuanto a timas te vale que obedezcas mis ordenes, si no quieres terminar igual que ese ángel, ahora estas a mi servicio

Medusa: Usted es mi maestro, no le fallaré

Wang Reed: Perfecto

En el Reino de Clow

Syaoran: será mejor encontrar a wang reed y detenerlo cuanto antes, no entiendo para que esta ayudando a esa diosa, estoy seguro que esta usando a los mounstros

En la dimensión Nazon

Wang Reed: Ahora será más fácil, ahora que tengo a esos mounstros y a mis ninjas, EL PODER DE CRUZAR DIMENSIONES…SERA MIO

En el reino de Clow

PITer: -despertando- vaya descanso que me tome, ¿y los mounstros?

Fye: tómalo con calma, el ultimo que llego aquí la pago realmente caro, nunca había visto a syaoran hacerle algo asi a un mounstro –recordando como aturdió al mounstro- el propio mounstro se autodestruyo por estar confundido –le cae una gota- solo espero que no tardes mucho en recuperarte

PITer: gracias, gracias por todo –es interrumpido-

De la nada aparece medusa con una espada y corta el ala derecha de PITer

Medusa: ahora sin tu ala derecha no podrás cruzar las dimensiones –rie malignamente mientras que desaparece-

PITer: no, no puede ser, sin mi ala derecha no puedo cruzar las dimensiones, no puede ser –aprieta sus manos con bastante impotencia-

Sakura: -piensa- _realmente debe haber alguna forma de llegar hasta allá, aunque...parte de mi poder no despertó del todo... si hubiera alguna forma de poder lograr...llegar allá...pero también...lograr que los demás llegasen allá..._ sigue pensando _...aun mi poder no despierta del todo...tendré que apurarme o será demasiado tarde..._tiene cara de estar pensando en algo

Syaoran: de acuerdo, tendremos que idear un plan y pronto, aunque se nos hará casi imposible llegar hasta la dimensión en donde se encuentra wang reed, demonios –se queda callado un momento percatándose de lo que trata de hacer la princesa- si que es complicado, demonios –piensa- _¿pero que es lo que esta tratando de hacer, princesa? Es como si realmente, quisiera dejar salir todo su poder, pero va muy despacio hay algo que se lo esta impidiendo _–parpadea estando algo confuso-

PITer: princesa, tome mi mano le daré lo último de poder que me queda, así podrá despertar más fácil el poder que lleva dentro -dice en tono débil- 

Sakura: lo mira pero como en el estado en que estas...podría ser demasiado peligroso...se que no puedes usar tu poder...pero...podría hacerte mas daño, si yo tomo la ultima parte de tu poder...

PITer: es que me enoja no poder hacer nada, me siento inútil, palutena está en peligro

Sakura: lo comprendo, pero...si algo llegara a salir mal...podríamos fallar todos...y ahí seria el fin para todos...se que los mounstros estos...mejor dicho ahora que llevan con sigo parte de los ninjas son mas peligrosos que antes...pero...-sonando seria-...aunque llegáramos allá...no puedo imaginar con que nos saldrá wang reed, podría llegar a matarnos si lográramos llegar allá...y eso seria un desastre –guarda levemente silencio pero sigue hablando- realmente me preocupa mas que terrible trampa nos tenga wang reed allá, no es que me de miedo, pero...me preocupa demasiado...lo que puede pasar...si llegamos de la nada hacia allá 

PITer: pero no puedo seguir más aquí, rayos maldita medusa, casi me mata, ese era su objetivo

Sakura:-mira un momento hacia el suelo- si tan solo pudiera...si mi poder despertara ya nos encontraríamos ahí...-sigue mirando al suelo-...gracias a un libro muy antiguo que mi padre dejo, que yukito-san me lo dio hace un tiempo...en el me explica como usar la totalidad de mi poder para un caso como este...pero a penas estoy al 50 de mi poder...demonios...-sigue con la mirada en el suelo-...

PITer: tal ves esas ruinas puedan ayudar, siento un gran... pode...r des..de allí -se desmaya del agotamiento-

Syaoran: diablos, el problema que no podremos llegar, ese mounstro es demasiado fuerte para pasarlo -mira un momento su espada y se queda pensando- -piensa- _creo que deberé intentar pelear otra ves con ese mounstro, eso tal ves les de tiempo para llegar a las ruinas...esta ves no se si lograré sobrevivir a su ataque...pero tengo que hacerlo...es la única oportunidad que tenemos para llegar a palutena_ -se queda serio aun pensativo-

Fye: hummm...me pregunto como le haremos para esquivar a ese ¿mounstro?...-parpadea perplejo mientras que mira hacia fuera-...se ve difícil pero no imposible...

Sakura: -piensa- _pero que tienen que ver las ruinas? _-piensa mas profundamente y reacciona-_ claro, ahora lo entiendo, según lo que dejo escrito mi padre, esas ruinas...esas ruinas podrían ayudarnos...lo entiendo...pero..._-mira hacia afuera luego de haber oído a fye-san- _el problema será entrar ahí..._

En la Dimensión Nazon

Wang Reed: Perfecto, ahora palutena está en nuestras manos, medusa está custodiando a la diosa palutena, con que quieren ir a esas ruinas, esta bien, pero eso no será suficiente, mandaré a un ejército de soldados fusionados...ahora no abra fallas ese poder..que puede cambiar al mundo y cumplir mi deseo...SERÁ MÍO

En el reino de Clow

Syaoran: -mira a todos luego de estar un largo rato pensando- será mejor que intentemos llegar a las ruinas...tratare de encargarme de aquel mounstro, mientras que lo entretenga adelántense...tratare de alcanzarlos cuando lleguen al punto de la ruina...-sonando serio-

Fye: no crees que es demasiado peligroso?...como regresaste...no quiero imaginarme si lograras detenerlo esta vez...-lo queda mirando-

Syaoran: -gruñe levemente- tienes razón, pero tenemos que tratar de llegar...creo que es la única manera de lograr llegar a la otra dimensión...aunque...será algo mas peligroso...pero debemos intentarlo...

PITer: no intenta..en ir allá.. pr..incesa, to...me mi mano...por.. favor...quedaré al borde ..de .la mu..erte. pe..ro existe la posibilidad de vi..vir...-comienzan a salir lágrimas de sus ojos-...por favor.. princesa dese.. prisa siento la pre..sencia de más monstruos, mandaron más.. será imposible llegar a las ruinas..

Sakura: -lo mira un momento-...esto puede llegar a matarte...pero comprendo lo que quieres...-se acerca hacia donde esta mientras que se arrodilla-...solo espero...lograr algo y que esto no haya sido en vano...-dice mientras toma su mano-...solo trata de no morirte...o esto me causara una gran culpa...-sonríe muy levemente-...

PITer: no se pre..ocupe, -comienzan a brillar ambos, sakura y PITer mientras sakura siente una gran fuerza que corre por su cuerpo- -El ala izquierda de PITer comienza a desaparecer- ya... casi esta listo prince...sa --la transferencia está lista y PITer cierra lentamente sus ojos- gra..cias, salva pa..lutena por.. favor

Sakura: -vuelve a mirarlo-...no te preocupes...eso es lo que haremos...-dice mientras que se levanta- será mejor que vayamos ahora...no tenemos demasiado tiempo...-mira a todos y ve que le asienten-...-mira otra ves por un momento-...-piensa-...gracias...haré lo posible para que todo regrese a como estaba...no cejare que wang reed cause mas desastre...-mientras que mira rápidamente hacia las ruinas- vamos

En la Dimensión Nazon

Wang Reed: maldito ángel, todavía le quedaba poder suficiente, me sorprende que no haya muerto, es tan grande su deseo de salvar a palutena que sigue vivo -estando tranquilo sin preocuparse- bueno, no importa ya le llegará la hora definitiva es hora de que mande a esos monstruos fusionados al reino clow, ahora todo se vuelve más divertido -da una carcajada bastante siniestra-

En el Reino de Clow

Yukito: -un momento antes de salir de ahí mira hacia PITer- será mejor que lo llevemos, si logramos salvar a la diosa de aquella dimensión, puede que ella lo salve vamos -los demás le asienten mientras que se comienzan a adelantar- me mataran si ven esto, pero es el único modo de llegar con el sin que algo mas trate de matarlo -usa su báculo y usa una especie de tele transportación que lo lleva hacia allá-.

Fye: al llegar a unos metros fuera del campo que cuida el castillo esquiva un ataque waaa cuidado...-esquiva otro-

Syaoran: lo esquiva y consigo arrastra a la princesa demonios...no creí que nos vieran salir...será mejor apresurarnos...lanza una especie de "llamarada que marca un camino directo a las ruinas esto lo mantendrá entretenido, esta pared de fuego no aguantara, pero es suficiente para llegar, vamos...mientras que empieza a correr junto con fye y la princesa...

Sakura: mientras que corre, voltea por un solo segundo y ve venir al mounstro oh no, nos esta alcanzando...habla con cierta alarma

de repente aparecen muchos portales azules de los cuales salen muchos monstruos fusionados

Desde la dimensión Nazon Fei Wang

Wang Reed: Es hora de atacar, maten a todos, a la princesa la quiero viva

un monstruo arroja fuertemente a syaoran

Syaoran: alcanza a caer de pie demonios...mira hacia la princesa será mejor que sigas...trataremos de detenerlos mira hacia fye-san...ya vete...

Sakura: mira un momento hacia syaoran...esta bien...cuídate por favor...tu también fye-san...sigue adelantándose mientras que alcanza a esquivar algunos que son golpeados por fye o syaoran...sigue corriendo...

En la dimensión nazon

Wang Reed: ahora es el momento, capturen A LA PRINCESA SAKURA

en frente de sakura aparece un ninja, el cual la toma y la mete junto con él al portal

Syaoran: alcanza a ver lo que paso...no...no puede ser...esquiva a otro de los ninjas...no puede ser se llevaron a la princesa...demonios...sin advertirlo recibe un fuerte golpe de uno de los mounstros

En La Dimensión Nazon

Wang reed: Bienvenida hija de clow reed,ahora nadie te salvará esta vez

Sakura: maldita sea...-mira con demasiada seriedad-...quieras lo que quieras...no lo conseguirás...y menos de mi...-lo mira con una mirada bastante desafiante-

Wang Reed: Que valiente te has vuelto, pero eso no te salvará del destino inevitable por el cual vas a pasarles hora de que reciba lo que tanto e esperado,he tenido que matar a todos los que se interponen en mi camino y ahora todo llegará a consumarse

Sakura: ya te dije no conseguirás nada de mi...-parte de su poder provoca repentinamente que el ninja que la había atrapado la suelte-...no conseguirás nada...primero...tendrás que matarme, y eso no te dejare hacerlo...repentinamente aparece un gran sello bajo de ella y a su ves le aparecen sus alas...no lo conseguirás...nunca...aparece un gran brillo y deja a la vista a los demás...nunca lo lograrás

Wang Reed: Conque tu poder a despertadores perfecto, gracias por colaborar al cumplimiento de mi deseo,es mi turno FEi utiliza el sello que apareció sakura y la encierra en un tubo gigante parecido en donde estaba el syaoran clon, a diferencia de que no hay líquido verde y sakura si puede hablar

sakura no puede romper ese tubo y grita desesperadamente

Wang Reed: No te desgastes hija de clow,tus poderes no son problema para los míos, ahora soy mucho más fuerte que la última vez,te quedarás ahí hasta que te necesite, primero necesito deshacerme de todos esos insectos, empezando por el descendiente de clow reed, SYAORAN

Syaoran: mira con mucha ira hacia wang reed...me las vas a pagar...dice mientras que lo ataca directamente...

EL PORTAL SE CIERRA Y SYAORAN NO ALCANZA A HACERLE NADA A WANG REED

Wang Reed: Ese syaoran, su valentía lo llevará a su propia muerte ¿qué crees tú princesa de clow? -sonríe con cierta maldad- ahora nadie puede salvarte, no saben en que dimensión estamos, piensan que estoy en palutena,son unos ilusos, en palutena solo se encontrarán a mi más fuerte aliada LA DIOSA MEDUSA

Sakura: mira hacia wang reed pero no dice nada y al poco tiempo cierra los ojos...piensa...si tan solo pudiera...si tan solo pudiera hablar con aquella diosa...tal ves...o tratar de ayudar a syaoran...debo intentarlo...no puedo dejar que todo esto termine asi...mientras que se concentra y su energía también...solo espero...no llegar demasiado tarde...concentrada sin oír a wang reed...

Wang Reed: no pretendas nada princesa, puedo saber lo que piensas es más, te revelaré un secreto, en esta misma dimensión está la diosa palutena,que vallan a palutena es un pretexto para que dejen solas esas ruinas y así poder sacar ese poder, creo que es hora que se conozcan, Ninja, trae a la diosa Palutena con la princesa

el ninja la trae y está encerrada también en un tubo

Wang Reed: bueno, perfecto Fei lanza un hechizo a varios tubos Ahora no podrán usar sus poderes en esos tubos, ni podrán avisar a sus amigos lo que tramo, aunque tu ya no tienes poder palutena, estás muy débil, en cambio tu, princesa de clow, tienes mucho poder pero gracias a mi hechizo se te anuló ,ahora todo saldrá como quiero


	3. Chapter 3

**Tsubasa Chronicles**

**Capitulo 3**

**La debilidad de la princesa: Cambio de planes**

En el reino de clow

Sakura: -su voz se oye muy lejana-...nunca nos ganaras...nunca...-al poco momento llega hacia la dimensión de clow y por primera ves llega hasta al castillo, junto con la diosa-...eso estuvo demasiado cerca -aun sintiendo el poder de su padre con ella-...gracias padre...-se queda sentada un momento en el suelo-...donde estarán los demás?...-mira mientras que los busca con su poder y logra encontrarlos-...ahi… están...-mira otra ves hacia la diosa- será mejor ir con ellos, falta que algo mas nos ataque...-lo dice algo irónicamente pero con algo de razón-...-camina un poco pero con algo de cansancio-...

En la dimensión nazon

Wang Reed: lo esperaba, usó todo su poder al máximo,tonta, será su destrucción, su propio poder acabará destruyéndola

En el reino clow

Syaoran: -se encontraba pensativo pero se sobresalta un poco al sentir unos pasos no muy distante de donde de encontraban todos-...-sin previo aviso abre la puerta y se queda congelado-...pero como...-reacciona-...increible...-se acerca hacia ellas-...pero como...se le han escapado a wang reed...-parpadea sin poder creerlo-...

Sakura:-mira hacia syaoran con algo de cansancio-...estubo demaciado cerca...aunque...-no puede terminar de hablar porque cae dormida-...

Syaoran: princesa!...-la atrapa antes de que caiga al suelo-...demonios su poder...esta demaciado debil...acaso ha usado el poder para viajar hasta aqui?...-mira hacia la diosa palutena-...-dice mientras que toma a la princesa entre sus brazos-...

En la dimension Nazon

Wang Reed: Es una tonta, su poder está acabando con ella, muerta no me sirve, y no podré obtener ese poder

Sakura: -vuelve a oir la voz de la princesa- es por esa razon que use mi poder...estoy en riesgo de morir...pero asi nunca lograras tu objetivo...aunque tenga que morir...te evitare que logres tu cometido...-queda todo en silencio otra ves-...

Wang Reed: maldita, eres igual que tu padre

Sakura: -se escucha su risa-...mi padre me hablo de los riegos de esto...pero si quiero salvar a syaoran y a todos los demas...es mejor que nunca...nunca tomes mi poder...aunque muera en ello...-se siente su risa-...

Wang Reed: Maldición, que no se muera, es crucial para mis propósitos -aprieta su mano y por primera vez se le ve preocupado-

Sakura: -rie otra ves-...ahora que haras?...estas en graves problemas...-rie otra ves pero esta ves con una forma bastante rara-...ya te dije desde el principio...nunca lograras lo que quieres...nunca...-sigue riendo y el lugar queda en un silencio seco-

Wang Reed: -se queda sin palabras y se retira-

En el reino de Clow

Palutena: no puede ser, la princesa está muy débil, puede morir, todo por mi culpa, yo diosa no pude hacer nada

Sakura: -abre los ojos sintiendose muy muy cansada-...no te preocupes...al menos...evite...que...wang..reed...les...ten..die...ra...aquella...trampa...habla muy cansada...ese maldito...planea..ba...hacerlos...ir...a la...dimen..cion...de...palu...tena...para...llegar...a...las..ruinas...

Palutena: Ese hombre tiene una cantidad impresionante de magia

Sakura: -da un suspiro-...al menos...salimos de ahi...no queria pensar...que nos esperaba...-por momentos cierra los ojos y los vuelve a abrir-...

Palutena¿se encuantra bien PITer? quiero verlo por favor

Fye: sera mejor que me siga,espero que no haya tratado de levantarse otra ves...-le dice mientras que camina hacia uno de los pasillos-...sigame por favor, se encuentra por aqui...

Fye y Palutena se dirigen a la habitacion donde se encuentra PITer.

Palutena: No puede ser sus alas fueron cortadas, pero le estan creciendo

Fye: -le cae una leve gota- el susto que nos dio wang reed...gracias a la advertencia de la princesa logramos sacarlo del cuarto...tubimos que protejer este cuarto con sellos esta ves para que no volviera a hacer lo mismo...-niega un poco con la cabeza-...por lo menos de momento...

Palutena: Pobre, lo he puesto en peligro tratando de salvarme, se salvará?

Fye: realmente no lo se...segun me ha explicado el padre de la princesa...mientras que la princesa este en ese estado...wang reed no podra hacer ningun movimiento...aunque su riesgo de vida esta pendiendo de un solo hilo...creo que solo sigue con vida gracias a algo...su deseo de salvarnos...no solo a ustedes a nosotros tambien...

Palutena: Es una chica muy valiente, yo no pude hacer nada contra ese poderoso mago y ella arriesgó su vida por mí

Fye: -a pesar de sentirse preocupado,sonrie-...la princesa cuando se propone algo...lo logra...aunque nosotros...antes mientras buscabamos las plumas...bueno mejor dicho syaoran no le dejaba hacer demaciado...pero realmente cuando se propone algo...no para hasta lograrlo...eso lo he notado hace mucho...

Palutena: espero se recupere y su poder no acabe matándola, ese mago no puede salirse con la suya

PITer: -comienza a despertar- Pa.. lute.na, que bueno ... que estas ...bien, soy un fracaso... no.. pude salvarte..

Palutena: No digas más, arriesgaste tu vida dándole tu poder a la princesa, eso es al que nunca olvidaré, tu sacrificio por mí

PITer: Gra...cias -se queda nuevamente dormido-

Palutana: pobre, está muy débil pero fuera de peligro, espero sus alas no tarden en crecer

En la dimension Nazon

Wang Reed: No puede ser, tiene que vivir la princesa, tanto tiempo esperando ese poder para que ahora se acabe toda posibilidad de éxito, esto no puede estar pasándome

En el Reino de Clow

Sakura: -abre de nuevo los ojos-...ay pero...que...-mira un poco a su alrededor y se encuentra con syaoran-...-su voz se escucha debil-...syaoran...no se si aguantare mucho...aunque el poder del fuego este protegiendo mi energia ahora...no se si aguantare demaciado o mucho tiempo mas...-dice mientras que ve a syaoran que este esta distraido mirando por el ventanal-...realmente lo siento...

Syaoran: pero princesa usted no puede morir, yo la amo, no podría vivir sin usted, prefiero que ese wang reed obtenga lo de las ruinas que perderla -salen lágrimas de sus ojos y aprieta sus manos fuertemente-

Sakura: -sonrie muy despacio-...aunque estoy debil...pero...al menos...ahora wang reed no podra hacer mas daño...-mira hacia syaoran con tristeza- ...al menos los he salvado...y a ti tambien...aunque puede costarme la vida...pero...al menos no sentire la culpa...de morir...aunque no quiero irme aun...-aun triste-...al menos estan a salvo...

Syaoran: -llorando- no diga eso princesa, tiene que vivir por favor. y pensar que en mis venas llevo la sangre de ese desgraciado de wang reed

En la dimension Nazon

Wang Reed: No puede ser, está decidida a sacrificarse, malditos clow, no puede morir sin antes cumplir mi propósito

En El reino de Clow

Sakura: -sonrie muy despacio tratando de calmar a syaoran-...tratare de resistir lo mas que pueda...pero si ese maldito vuelve a dar otro paso...su plan sera eliminado para siempre...-habla diciendolo muy seria-...tal ves recupere con la luna llena parte de mi energia...pero sera a penas un 10 pero lo suficiente para poderme poner de pie...solo espero llegar hasta el dia de luna llena...logra sentarse con un buen momento de pelear para poder lograrlo...podre vivir...pero tenemos que esperar a la luna llena...solo wang reed decidira si detener su ataque...o perder su oportunidad para siempre...-le sonrie otra ves y con algo de dificultad logra abrazar a syaoran-...ahora mi vida depende de lo que el haga...tal como lo dijo mi padre...-lo sigue abrazando-

En la dimension Nazon

Wang Reed: Tendré que ayudarla para que se recupere, muerta no me sirve de nada, NINJAS REGRESEN!!...si muere ya no tendré razón de invadir ese país,ni las ruinas me servirán, todo está en la vida de la princesa

En El reino de Clow

Sakura: -piensa aun abrazando a syaoran- creo que debere guardar la primer parte de mi poder en un lugar que wang reed nunca lo encontrara...pero el problema es en donde...-se queda pensativa un buen rato y no se da cuenta que bosteza otra ves-...oh demonios...estoy tan cansada que no puedo pensar...-sigue bostezando y se duerme repentinamente aun abrazando a syaoran-...

Fye: -se encontraba en uno de los pasillos abiertos del castillo y se percata que los ninjas no estan- o.o pero que? acaso...wang reed...se llevo a los ninjas?...-parpadea-...bueno al menos no nos molestara...al menos de momento...-dice con algo de tranquilidad pero con un mal presentimiento-...

Palutena: PITer casi se recupera, y podremos rescatar palutena de las manos de Medusa, espero que al igual que el la princesa se recupere

Fye: -aun mirando hacia algun lado- seria mejor que les ayudaramos un poco...no confio para nada en lo que hace wang reed ahora...ya nos ataco aqui...y mando a medusa a cortarle el ala a PITer...aunque sean fuertes los mounstros...creo que les devemos algo, a causa de que el ataque fue por nuestra culpa

Palutena¿qué planeas hacer fye?

Fye: -pensando repentinamente en algo mientras que sonrie muy comicamente-...tengo una pregunta...en aquella dimension...cuentan con proteccion contra el frio?...hay algo que aprendi a hacer en mi antigua dimencion...solo quiero saberlo...porque si es asi...podre ayudarles...-sonrie teniendo muy en claro lo que hara-

Palutena: bueno, no es exactamente que tenga protección, si no que siempre hay sol, no hay noche aquí, por lo tanto no hace frío

Fye: -rie- entonces...cuando sea hora...sera la hora de preparar estatuas de hielo...-rie levemente-...es un pequeño truco...deja en un sueño frio a lo que sea dirigido el ataque...aunque no sera agradable ver estatuas de ese estilo...pero si son demaciadas...podre cambiarles la ubicacion para que queden en un lugar para que sean dificiles de revivir...

Palutena: si sin entenderlo mi señor fye

Fye: -vuelve a reir- no hay de que preocuparse...luego cuando lo realize veras de que hablo...sera bastante divertido intentarlo...no hara daño..solo los enviare a dormir...-rie levemente-...pero por el momento habra que esperar a que PITer termine de recuperarse...

Palutena: confío en usted

Repentinamente llega Syaoran,topandose directamente con Fye y la diosa Palutena.

Syaoran: -triste- parece que la princesa no tiene ganas de vivir con tal de no permitir que wang reed se salga con la suya, tenemos qué hacer algo

Fye: -niega- parece que aun sigue con la misma idea...pero mira -le señala hacia afuera y no se ven desde hace un largo rato a los ninjas-...aun la princesa no sabe que wang reed retiro a los ninjas...creo que el sabe muy bien lo que puede pasar si continua su ataque...solo...que ahora como la princesa duerme demaciado...es dificil para decirselo...-le cae una gota-

Syaoran: nunca creí decir esto pero ahora gracias a wang reed la princesa podrá salvarse, pero de todos modos es un maldito, solo lo hace por conveniencia

Yukito: -apareciendo de la nada- pero por otro lado , no podra hacer nada...porque hace un solo movimiento...puede pagarlo caro...aunque...aunque es cierto...wang reed solo lo hace por conveniencia..-trae con el una especie de estrella alada de cristal transparente- no se para que me pidio esto la princesa...-parpadea confuso-...

Syaoran: espero no sea para perder más poder y dejarnos a todos -le caen algunas lágrimas-

EN la dimension Nazon

Wang Reed¿qué pretende la princesa con esa estrella?, espero sea para recuperarse y no morir, ahora todo depende de ella, maldición que se recupere

En el reino de Clow

Yukito: -mira hacia syaoran- calmate...no se que quiere hacer...solo me ha dicho que lo usara con la luna llena...lo malo que no podremos estar cerca hasta que termine...-sonando algo preocupado- se que su padre, mejor dicho el espiritu...se encuentra con ella...no se para que es...pero...va a afectar directamente a un tercero...-piensa-...tal ves a eso se referia...pero porque el?...-se queda serio-...

Syaoran: y se la llevarás ahora?

Yukito: -piensa un poco- no,aunque ella se enfadara conmigo,pero...es probable que ella lo intente a penas le entrege este objeto...esperare un poco mas...

Sakura: -se despierta luego de haber estado un largo rato descansando-...porque yukito tarda tanto?...creo que debere ir yo misma a buscar eso...-se levanta con alguna dificultad de la cama y camina por los pasillos buscando a yukito-...

EN la dimension nazon

Wang Reed: no puede ser, va por esa estrella, no se que es lo que trama la princesa pero puede que se quiera sacrificar, eso no lo puedo permitir, me es útil para obtener ese poder

En el reino de Clow

A los pocos minutos la princesa encuentra a Yukito, lo encuentra hablando ademas de notar que se encontraba junto a Syaoran,Fye y Palutena.

Sakura: -sonando algo molesta- aqui estabas...porque tardas tanto en darme eso?...-aun molesta- tube que levantarme yo misma a buscarlo...-resopla un poco estando muy molesta-...

Syaoran: princesa¿qué hace de pie? está débil¿para que quiere esa estrella?

Sakura: -da un suspiro-...primero...-sigue mirando a yukito algo enojada-...no se porque razon tardas tanto en darme eso...-niega un poco-...solamente sera una pequeña advertencia hacia wang reed...pero...estoy segura...que...si el continua espiando sabra de que hablo...aunque...no es justamente como lo piensan ustedes...-sonrie-...cada luna llena...parte de mi poder sera transferido a esa estrella...si...ese inutil planea...un solo movimiento...el poder de esa estrella tiene un objetivo...si el nos ataca una sola ves mas...esa estrella se destruira antes de llegar a sus manos...-sonrie- al menos...parte de mi poder se quedara conmigo...pero el poder crucial que el necesita...estara en esa estrella...-mira hacia afuera-...

En la dimension Nazon

Wang Reed: Perfecto, ahora será más facil obtener ese poder, es tiempo de utilizar a los monstruos de esa medus y a los fusionados ya que con ese angel inconsciente sus flechas no podrán destruírlos

En el reino de Clow

Palutena: La mitad de las alas de PITer ya crecieron, va progresando muy rápido

Sakura: vaya...se esta recuperando mas rapido de lo que creia...-parpadea un poco-...no crei que la habilidad para regenerar o que le volvieran sus alas fuera tan efectiva...bueno pero quiere decir que no le falta demaciado para despertarse...-dice mientras que le saca de las manos la estrella a yukito-...con permiso...tengo que terminar con algo...-se retira dejando un "silencio"-...

Syaoran: princesa, voy con usted

Sakura: -frena por un segundo su paso-...syaoran...sera peligroso si me sigues...al menos mientras no falle no lo sera...-dice aun sin voltearse-...realmente...solo me preocupa...una sola cosa...que exagere con el poder y cause un leve desastre...en ese caso si seria mas peligroso aun...-pensando en el posible desastre que se puede causar en las ruinas-...quedate aqui...por favor...

Syaoran: pero, princesa ¿que va a hacer? iré con usted quiera o no

Sakura: -se voltea otra ves- pero...

Syaoran: iré con usted -la toma de la mano-

Sakura: -da un suspiro con resignacion- esta bien...pero solo...quedate en donde te diga...y pase lo que pase no te acerques...-piensa- si logro separar en partes el poder para las dimensiones...y se los dare a las personas mas confiables -recordando a varias personas con grandes poderes-...solo espero que ellos sepan proteger lo que les dare...eso espero...

Syaoran: esta bien, princesa pero no quiero apartarme de usted


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Sakura: -da un suspiro con resignación- esta bien...pero solo...quédate en donde te diga...y pase lo que pase no te acerques...-piensa- si logro separar en partes el poder para las dimensiones...y se los daré a las personas mas confiables -recordando a varias personas con grandes poderes-...solo espero que ellos sepan proteger lo que les daré...eso espero...

Syaoran: esta bien, princesa pero no quiero apartarme de usted

Sakura y Syaoran salen del castillo, mientras tanto en la habitación de PITer

Palutena: que bueno que ya estás recobrando tus poderes, ahora será más fácil ayudar a la princesa sakura contra ese mago y medusa, y serás más fuerte de lo que eras al principio

En la dimensión Nazon

Wang Reed: Ese ángel está a punto de obtener nuevamente su poder, bueno, no importa, lo que me tiene intrigado es que esa princesa va a ponérmela difícil con esa estrella, tengo que hacer algo, ese poder tiene que estar en mis manos

En el reino de clow

Syaoran¿qué va a hacer princesa¿Por que estamos aquí afuera?

Sakura: si realmente voy a hacer lo que haré, tendré que usar el poder de las ruinas y buena parte de mi poder para poder realmente separar del modo que quiero o mejor dicho...lo que quiero hacer...-piensa levemente mientras que habla-...solo espero que...estas personas sepan lo que tendrán entre manos y que no se guíen para cometer alguna tontería...porque se perderá para siempre ese poder...si las 6 estrellas desaparecen o se rompen con un aura negativa...perderán su poder...y creo que ahí nadie podrá lograr recuperarlo...-sonríe levemente-...a pesar de haber estado dormida bastante rato...se me vinieron varias ideas a la mente...al menos creo por el momento que es el mejor modo...antes que tener morir por un tonto que quiere robarme mi poder...veamos que se le ocurre...-rie un poco-

Syaoran: esta bien princesa, me apartaré

La princesa camina un par de pasos para alejarse, hasta que a cierta distante, eleva la estrella que trae con ella.

Sakura: -cierra los ojos mientras que la estrella comienza a brillar-...-habla directamente hacia las ruinas- antiguas ruinas del reino de clow, por favor, necesito su poder y su ayuda -se siente un gran poder proveniente de las ruinas y también de la princesa-...por favor...dividan mi poder, y entréguenle cada estrella a las personas de mayor poder y de auras claras...-se siente mucho mas poder-...-en ese mismo instante comienzan a aparecer 5 reflejos nuevos de la misma estrella-...solo háganle llegar estas estrellas a las personas poderosas de auras claras...asi se evitara que mi poder caiga definitivamente en manos equivocadas...evitando un gran desastre...-el brillo se hace mucho mas intenso y luego las 5 estrellas desaparecen-...-se detiene el brillo en las ruinas- gracias, sabia que había algo mas ahí -dice mientras que mira la estrella que tiene en las manos-...aun me queda esta...que extraño...no se tele transporto...-ve el brillo en la misma- que extraño, según mi padre, las 6 estrellas tienen que desaparecer y llegar a 6 personas en 6 dimensiones distintas, esto es extraño -se queda inmóvil estando muy cansada-...

En la Dimensión Nazon

Wang Reed: Es obvio, solo por que ten tu sangre, esa estrella tiene que venir a mí

Repentinamente la ultima estrella que no había sido tele transportada, desaparece aunque para la princesa realmente ella no sabe donde y quienes son las personas que poseen esas estrellas.

Wang Reed: ahora ten parte del poder de la princesa, soy de los más fuertes que la princesa dijo, y también llevamos la misma sangre, la pregunta es ¿dónde estarán las otras 5?

En el reino de Clow

Syaoran¿por qué esa estrella no se quería ir princesa?

Sakura: -aun sin moverse del todo-...realmente no lo se...solo espero no haberme equivocado...al haber echo esto...seria terrible...si todo esto...fallara...-suspira pero cierra los ojos un momento, ya que esta de espaldas a syaoran-...solo espero que wang reed no pueda encontrarlas...eso espero...

Syaoran: de ahora en adelante no dejaré que haga cosas riesgosas, no me apartaré de su lado

Sakura: -rie levemente-...casi nunca hago cosas de estas...la mayor parte de las veces eres tu el que se arriesga y a veces...demasiado...-le cae una leve gotita-

Syaoran: no importa princesa todo eso lo hago por que la quiero, y lo seguiré haciendo...y tenga en cuanta esto "NO MORIRÉ"

Sakura: -no dice nada pero sonríe-

Syaoran: rayos, está muy cansada, vamos adentro, se esforzó mucho, tiene que descansar

En la dimensión Nazon

Wang Reed: Perfecto, ahora tengo una de las 6 estrellas¿pero, en donde están las demás? Tenía que ser la hija de clow, ahora se ha vengado de mí, así ella tuvo que buscar sus plumas, ahora yo tendré que buscar ese poder, Sin embargo, no me tendré que mover de aquí, tengo a mis soburdinados

En el reino de Clow

Syaoran: -syaoran deja a sakura en la cama- listo princesa, descanse

Sakura: -mantiene por un momento los ojos abiertos-...syaoran...necesito que revises algo en las ruinas...si realmente las estrellas están asalvo...tiene que aparecer unas marcas cerca de...-quiere terminar pero le gana de mano el cansancio-...

Syaoran: descanse princesa, dígame lo que tengo que hacer, de eso me encargo yo¿sabe con quienes están las estrellas?

Sakura: -sigue con los ojos cerrados-...según dice el libro que dejo mi padre...cada estrella o su símbolo aparecerán con las personas que se han destinado...aunque...-trata de hablar pero por momentos se duerme-...creo...que es mejor...que utilices aquel libro...-se siente una leve luz viniendo de un libro marrón con inscripciones en plateado-...ahí se encuentra...cada símbolo y el lugar en donde están...

Syaoran: perfecto, iré a las ruinas con ese libro -toma el libro y se dirige a las ruinas- bien, tengo que es por aquí

Repentinamente aparecen mounstros fusionados, tomando por sorpresa a Syaoran.

Syaoran: no puede ser, pensé que se calmaría ese fei wang -recibe una fuerte patada del monstruo, dejando caer el libro-

Monstruo: Tenemos lo que el amo quería, veámonos

Syaoran: no te escaparás -de repente, al le golpea la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente- No puede ser, se robaron el libro ahora no sabremos quienes tienen esas estrellas - enojado e impotente regresa al castillo- princesa... lo siento ese fei wang tiene el libro. Le fallé no pensé que tan pronto se decidiera a atacar maldición -aprieta su mano-

Sakura: -abre un poco los ojos-...yo tampoco...me esperaba eso...afortunadamente...en aquel libro se encuentra parte de la localización...gracias a que al menos recuerdo como usar los símbolos y su orden...mas otro que tengo guardado...-se sienta aun con cansancio-...aunque llevara mas tiempo...pero...podremos averiguarlo antes que wang reed lo haga...-bosteza un poco- -.-

Syaoran: maldito wang reed, ahora el también sabrá en donde están esas estrellas por mi culpa, pero no se saldrá con la suya, solo resta esperar a que PITer recupere sus alas y así poder viajar por dimensiones

Sakura: igualmente...le tomara mas tiempo...parece que mi padre...ha utilizado cierto...o cierta escritura...que es mas complicada...-le cae una gotita-...para descifrarla...le tomara mas tiempo...creo que para cuando lo logre yo sabré antes que el donde están y con quienes se encuentran las estrellas...-parpadea un poco para tratar de despertarse-...

Mientras tanto en la habitación de PITer

PITer: -comienza a despertar- palutena.. ¿Está bien?, Perdóneme.. Le he fallado, no pude.. Salvarla

Palutena: No digas eso, suficiente hiciste cuando le diste tus últimos poderes a la princesa sakura, sin tus poderes no hubiera sido capaz de traernos de regreso¡Pero mira, tus alas casi están completas otra vez!

PITer: je.. Pronto salvaremos palutena juntos... esa medusa me las va a pagar por querer... matarme

En la dimensión Nazon

Wang Reed: Bien, ahora con este libro será más fácil averiguar en donde están esas 5 estrellas restantes, Después de todo esto por fin obtendré ese poder, no importando las personas que contengan las estrellas

En el reino de Clow

Sakura: -piensa un poco y luego se decide-...será mejor que utilice la otra manera de averiguarlo...solo que deberé llegar a las ruinas...me llevara mas tiempo...ya que mi modo de localizar las estrellas...tendrá que cruzar mas de una dimensión...tal ves eso me lleve mas tiempo del que puedo asegurar...pero es mejor averiguarlo antes...-dice mientras que se trata de levantar-

Syaoran: no princesa, no se mueva, está muy débil, fye o yukito pueden ayudar ¿o no?

Sakura: si, pero...será mas difícil...el único problema con eso...que pueden recibir información errónea...esa es una contra que tiene...ese conjuro...solo funciona...con quien haya creado las replicas y haya elegido a las personas...-mira a syaoran cara de "no me regañes otra ves"-...ese es el problema...si fallan las ubicaciones...tendremos un par de problemas...mejor dicho...nos ganara de mano wang reed

Syaoran: pero... usted está muy...

Sakura: se lo que vas a decir...pero...si lo encuentra de ante mano...creo que será imposible o mejor dicho imparable...-vuelve a tratar de levantarse, esta ves lo logra pero no muy estable-...se ve que aun no me recupero de la perdida de magia durante el conjuro de las ruinas...pero...tendré que hacer algo...no puedo dejar que el llegue antes o que se las quite a los guardianes...

Syaoran: yo la llevaré -carga a la princesa sakura-

PITer: y yo iré con ustedes dice PITer ya restablecidas por fin sus alas Ya estoy bien otra vez, gracias a Palutena que aceleró el crecimiento de las alas, listo para imitarla princesa -se rie levemente-

Sakura: -le cae una gota- recuérdame cuando me recupere que te daré una lección acerca de eso -le sale una leve venita-...-le cae una gotita-...de acuerdo...aunque podría haber intentado caminar...-resignada-...

PITer: vamos todos, ese mago puede tratar de enviar más monstruos, y ustedes dos no podrán contra ellos

Sakura: no me lo recuerdes, que ya por mi culpa, si no le hubiera dicho a syaoran, mejor dicho, no le hubiera pedido ese favor, aun el libro estaría aquí...-estando seria por un momento-...esta bien será mejor que vayamos antes de que algo peor pase...y no quiero imaginarlo...

En la Dimensión Nazon

Wang Reed: Maldito clow, siempre serás una piedra en el camino, me tomará tiempo descifrar esto, pero no es algo que no pueda arreglar, veremos quien lo averigua primero

En el Reino de Clow

Sakura: -piensa-...espero recordar la formación adecuada, o terminare buscando en cualquier parte...pero antes...-con un poco de concentración hace un raro brillo en las ruinas, evitando asi la forma de espionaje que utiliza wang reed-...-habla sin querer-...listo...ahora si que el no sabrá que estoy haciendo...-le cae una gotita al ver la expresión en el rostro de syaoran-...ay...hable de mas...o.oU

Syaoran: vamos princesa, yo confío en usted

PITer¿entonces que piensa hacer princesa?

Sakura: aunque wang reed tenga el libro, le tomara tiempo en descubrir donde están los guardianes de las 5 estrellas, aunque no tengo idea con quien fue a dar la 6ta estrella -parpadea- según decía el libro...tendré que usar el otro método...que es un rastreo mágico, recorreré rápidamente las dimensiones posibles en donde pueden estar las estrellas...tomara algo de tiempo...solo espero no encontrar la información errónea...o esta ves si habrán problemas -comienza a desplegar un extraño poder- aunque me preocupa que no me quede casi energía para buscar a todas las estrellas

Syaoran: princesa está muy atada, no use más de la cuenta por favor

Sakura: -al instante aparecen unos símbolos acompañados por la representación de cada estrella-...-se concentra aun mas para tratar de acomodar las estrellas y a los símbolos pero se hace realmente complicado-...-sin aviso alguno los símbolos desaparecen y se detiene el conjuro de búsqueda-...demonios...me quede sin...-le da un desmayo-...ma..gia...

Syaoran¡¡PRINCESAAAAA!! logra atraparla le dije que no utilizara más de la cuenta

En la dimensión Nazon

Wang Reed: el poder de la princesa está muy bajo, puede morir, no puede ser, la necesito para cumplir mi deseo

EN el reino de Clow

PITer¿que a pasado?, la princesa está muy débil

Syaoran: syaoran decide llevarla de nuevo al castillo, pero la princesa se lo impide

Sakura: abre muy despacio los ojos...no dejare que un simple cansancio...me deje sin terminar lo que estoy buscando...concentra las dos partes de su energía, tanto como su magia, como su energía de vida...mas les vale aparecer y que sea ahora!!...vuelve a restablecerse de la nada el conjuro de búsqueda, pero esta ves con un extraño brillo blanco...

Syaoran: princesa...la mira resignado otra vez

Sakura: su poder y su energía comienzan a disminuir demasiado rápido...mira un poco y descubre un símbolo pero no logra acordarse cual es...un...¿rayo?...pero que es...se queda sin energía...eso...vuelve a cerrar los ojos quedando en un estado bastante delicado...

Syaoran: princesa ya basta por favor, pone en gran riesgo su vida no recibe respuesta alguna

PITer: bueno, creo que esta vez por fin seré útil toma las manos de la princesa y la recupera un poco vamos princesa que esta sea la última vez que se arriesga tanto, si no habrá a quien imitar le sonríe

Sakura: deja los ojos cerrados...ya te...daré...una...lección...pero...primero deberé...recuperarme...entreabre los ojos pero los cierra otra ves

PITer: creo ten que hacer más esfuerzo de las manos de PITer sale un resplandor blanco que anima a la princesa ahora puede terminarlo princesa

Sakura: pasa un momento y abre los ojos...pero que?...que planeas...quedarte tu sin energía?...parpadea un poco...aunque...que extraño...solo logre ver un rayo bajo una de las estrellas...se me hace raro...sigue sin comprender...demonios...realmente...es increíble que no me acuerde y mas en un momento asi...siente un leve enfado...maldito wang reed...

PITer: no se preocupe princesa, tengo más poder que antes, cuando renacen las alas cada vez soy más fuerte, pero hubo el riesgo de morir deja a sakura para que se concentre

Sakura: piensa por un momento mientras que sin pensarlo comienzan a reflejarse los demás símbolos...¿pero que?...pero no paran de moverse...ahora no se cual es cual...parpadea mirando sin comprender...demonios...es demasiado...confuso...se concentra tratando de acordarse...no puede ser...parpadea otra ves...no lo comprendo...se marea cómicamente...argh no entiendo .

Syaoran: vamos princesa, confío en usted, eso no le puede ganar

Sakura: se queda pensante al no poder acordarse son 6 estrellas, los guardianes tienen 6 elementos distintos...aunque no se indique la dimensión...puede que el elemento me guié directamente...mueve una de sus manos y rápidamente comienzan a indicar los elementos de los guardianes, pero no las dimensiones...esto es mas difícil de lo que creía...un momento...aquí...hay un elemento...es de alguien que no conozco...parpadea...mira extrañada al guardián del elemento fuego...que extraño...no recuerdo...pero...creo...que...parpadea otra ves y en su mente se refleja la imagen del guardián...parpadea...un lobo?...pero que tiene que ver?...parpadea...si tan solo...no puedo recordar su nombre...pero aunque parte del viaje con el asunto de la búsqueda de las plumas...se que lo he visto entre sueños...hace tiempo atrás...pero no recuerdo su nombre...no entiendo...no se porque justamente fue a dar con el...sigue pensando mientras que busca los demás símbolos con la vista y queda con una expresión bastante preocupada...no...imposible...se queda con aun la misma expresión...se queda pensando...que raro...el único elemento que esta activo...la ¿oscuridad?...¿pero que?...es extraño...ahora si que no se con quien fue a dar...demonios...mira los demás símbolos y comienzan a verse pero están todos apagados sin reacción...perfecto...solo el guardián de elemento oscuridad esta activo...pero me pregunto el ¿porque?...confusa...sigue pensando...que extraño...ahora que lo recuerdo...en donde estuve la ultima ves que me tope con wang reed?...podría jurar que no era palutena...aun mas confundida...creo que deberé revisar eso...pero esperare a que nadie ande cerca...le cae una gotita...que difícil será...y mas con syaoran...pero lo intentare mas tarde...luego de eso se levanta del suelo...

Syaoran: Princesa¿esta bien? gracias PITer, por ayudarla

PITer: no fue nada, ya va siendo tiempo de que haga algo ceje

Syaoran: haz hecho mucho y te lo agradezco

Sakura: le cae una pequeña gota al notar que perdio parte de lo que estaba pensando...piensa...mejor que tenga mas cuidado...no puedo dejar que se den cuenta y mas ahora...no por ahora...le cae otra gotita...

Syaoran¿qué aremos ahora princesa¿todavía no sabe quienes tienen esas estrellas?

Sakura: le cae otra gotita...se dice para si misma...se que te enfadaras si no te lo digo...pero por ahora...averiguare donde realmente se encuentra wang reed,ya que creo que es el...quien tiene la 6ta estrella...lo dice con un tono algo serio pero bastante disimulado...no realmente...hay que esperar un poco...como están inactivos...no sabremos nada...hasta que hagan algo...

Syaoran: eso no puede ser... ¿no dijo usted que esas estrellas se irían en buenas manos?

Sakura: hablando para si misma otra ves...ay no...metí la pata...demonios...y ahora que?...le caen varias gotitas...es que en realidad es asi...pero...es que...para saber sus ubicaciones...lo dice seria mientras que comienza inventar un poco...se supone que se podían localizar mas rápido...si parte del poder o...que el guardián este activo...con cualquiera de los dos...es un modo para...saber si realmente hay alguien cuidado de ellas o no le cae otra gota...se dice asi misma...solo espero que me crea o estaré en un gran problema..

Syaoran: sea lo que sea confío en usted princesa, nunca dudaré de usted, pero no la dejaré nunca, espero que los planes de wang reed se hayan estropeado con lo que hizo

Sakura: eso espero...le tomara el doble de tiempo que a mi...llegar a esto...piensa...creo que llego el momento de usar aquel conjuro que me han enseñado...espero que no te enfades conmigo en cuanto te despiertes...pero por ahora...no quiero que nadie se entere de eso...no por ahora...se queda levemente en silencio

Syaoran¿princesa? le habla sintiéndose no escuchado por la princesa

Sakura: parpadea cómicamente pero con una reacción algo lenta...¿que ocurre?...parpadea otra ves del mismo modo

Syaoran¿en qué piensa? parece que no me escucha ¿pasa al malo?

Sakura: no, no es nada...es que aun no puedo creer que olvide la formación correcta...de este modo solo es preliminar...a penas pude saber donde o si eran activos o no...empieza a darse cuenta que esta mezclando todo...pero en fin no importa...reacciona de un modo muy cómico mientras que se voltea para volver al castillo...a si misma...ay pero que tonta...solo la empeoré... sigue caminando

Syaoran: bueno, vamos al castillo, la princesa se esforzó mucho el día de hoy

PITer: vamos, en el camino la puedo ir imitando, no, mejor no eso será cuando todo esto acabe

Sakura: frena de golpe ya te oí...será mejor que no lo intentes si no quieres dormirte una larga siesta...suena algo sarcástica con eso ultimo

PITer: no princesa, por favor todo menos eso ya he dormido mucho, lo dice en tono chistoso

Sakura: le cae una gota mientras que sigue caminando...piensa...y si supieras que...todo el castillo y el pueblo tomara una siesta menos yo...le cae otra gota

PITer: al fin llegamos¿ahora qué haremos?, palutena está en peligro y no puedo quedarme esperando a que medusa acabe con ella

Palutena: No te desesperes, todo a su tiempo, primero tenemos que ayudar a nuestros amigos del reino clow

Syaoran: bueno, ya es muy noche, debe descansar princesa, la acompaño a su habitación, gracias por todo palutena y PITer, no se desesperen por favor, pronto la princesa sakura encontrará quienes poseen esas estrellas y podremos salvar su mundo

Sakura: a si misma...si supieras...mas pronto de lo que crees...piensa...de acuerdo...utilizare la noche...será mas fácil y tendré mas tiempo...aun pensando...solo les afectara un par de horras luego todos despertaran de la nada...realmente lo siento...si no...no habrá modo...esta medio distraída...

Syaoran: vamos princesa la toma de la mano

Sakura: sigue igual de distraída por el momento

Syaoran: bueno princesa que descanse, me quedaré vigilando la puerta, wang reed puede intentar algo

Sakura: pero con tanta gente dando vueltas...o.o...tiene que entrar como un fantasma para que no lo vean...habla levemente un poco en chiste...aunque es mala idea...gotita

Syaoran: princesa, la noto muy rara, algo pasa dígamelo por favor

Sakura: sonríe levemente...debe ser el cansancio...ya creo que ya ni se que es lo que digo...piensa...esta excusa es peor que la anterior...rayos no se me ocurre nada...aun sonriendo...no te preocupes...como dije...seguramente es el cansancio...

Syaoran: está bien dice inseguro de todos modos vigilaré la puerta

Sakura: esta bien o.o aunque no creo que nada malo mas ocurra, pero esta bien

En la dimensión Nazon

Wang Reed: Que bien, ya e encontrado las 5 estrellas, pero no puedo asegurar su portador, siento su poder, con sentir su energía me conformo, el problema es quién posee cada una de ellas, ya e resuelto la mitad de el rompecabezas, pronto ese poder volverá a ayudarme a sacar lo de las ruinas, y lo que pase será inevitable desde ese momento

En el reino de clow

Sakura: piensa mientras que simula estar dormida...mejor intentarlo ahora...si no...será demasiado tarde...al estar de espaldas a la puerta no se nota lo que esta haciendo...deja sus manos de cierta forma...aun pensando espero que no se den cuenta...mueve otra ves sus manos y en el ultimo símbolo que forma con ellas activa aquel conjuro de sueño...

En la dimensión Nazon

Wang Reed: la princesa no se da cuenta de que puedo escuchar lo que hablan, más no puedo verlos. usó una magia efectiva, tendré qué ir a palutena a preparar todo

En el reino de CLow

Syaoran: debo cuidar... a la pr..incesa..queda profundamente dormido

Repentinamente un extraño brillo cubre todo el reino, causando que todos caigan en un dulce sueño.

Sakura: se levanta de la cama de acuerdo tendré solamente a penas una hora para hacer todo esto, no los dejare demasiado tiempo con ese conjuro...antes de salir caminando por el pasillo se acerca hacia donde syaoran se quedo dormido...realmente lo siento...lo hubiera echo antes, pero ahora gracias a la ayuda de PITer pude hacerlo...luego de eso sale rápidamente hacia las ruinas...

Syaoran: princesa... a dónde... va? la alcanza ver corriendo y trata de perseguirla, pero el sueño lo vence

Sakura: llega lo mas rápido posible hacia las ruinas y comienza rápidamente a ejecutar un conjuro de búsqueda...veamos...se concentra...si los mounstros aparecieron no solo aquí y en palutena...pero...en el momento que llegue allí...el lugar no era el que yo pensaba...piensa...entonces...solo medusa esta en palutena...viendo una marca en un mapa mágico...¿pero donde es esto? confusa...no lo comprendo...dice mientras que toca una de las paredes de las ruinas..demonios aun no aparecen...pero se que el guardián con oscuridad esta activo...pero...no se...tengo la impresión de que es alguien conocido...o quien será?...se entretiene un largo rato sin darse cuenta que su conjuro se estaba terminando...vaya...las ubicaciones...las encontré...sonríe...al fin...no entiendo que imaginación tengo para hacer eso...pero...llegaremos antes que wang reed, de eso estoy segura sigue sonriendo mientras que mira un momento mas el mapa mágico...no se donde es eso...pero...es realmente raro desaparece el mapa y da un par de pasos pero se queda donde esta..oh no...no ahora...por favor...trata de levantarse pero su cansancio la deja en donde se quedo...

Syaoran: comienza a despertar la princesa seguro ... fue a las ruinas, no me tuvo confianza dice en tono triste...tengo que ir allá..llega rápidamente y ve a la princesa en el Suelo princesa sakura.. no puede ser, le dije que no se esforzara lo dice en tono desilusionado...la carga y en el camino platican princesa.. ¿por qué hizo eso? lo dice en un tono sintiéndose traicionado

Sakura: es que lo que ocurre...te diré la verdad...uno de los símbolos estaba activo...quise averiguar...mejor dicho...saber si había relación con wang reed y a su ves...saber si realmente el se encontraba en palutena...para mi sorpresa...no se realmente en que dimensión es...pero...solo en palutena se encuentra...medusa al parecer...además de que di directamente con las demás estrellas...

Syaoran: pero se arriesgó mucho, hubiera pedido la ayuda de PITer ¿y sabe en donde están las estrellas¿y quienes las tienen?

Sakura: solo se que están activas...a penas alcanzo a trazarse un camino...todo a partir del símbolo oscuro...pero solo por su actividad...pude saber donde estaban...pero si comienzo a hablar...puede que alguien mas se entere refiriéndose a wang reed

Syaoran: no importa princesa, tenemos que llegar a su habitación para que descanse y por favor, no vuelva a hacerme eso

Sakura: lo siento...es que tenia que detener por un momento...no se porque fue...pero solo funciono al encontrarme sola en las ruinas...se que exagere mas que la ultima ves...pero al menos...con el tiempo aparecerán los caminos marcados...y los guardianes que cuidan las estrellas también...queda en silencio sin querer hablar de mas...

En el Castillo...

Syaoran: bueno princesa, me quedaré de guardia lo que resta de la noche y por favor no me duerma otra vez lo dice en tono sarcástico y con una sonrisa ya comienzo a comprender a PITer sonríe

Sakura: siéndose mal...lo siento...evita por esta ves mirarlo mientras que se termina tapándose con la manta casi hasta la cabeza...habla en voz baja antes de quedarse dormida...lo siento...realmente lo siento...

* * *

_Notitas:  
_  
_Bueno respondiendo al Review, no, solamente consiste en una historia que se nos ocurrio a un amigo y a mi luego de que nos enteraramos que cortaban la serie de anime, y solo seguimos al manga U pero aun me falta mucho para que termine la historia jejeje, pero no, solamente en este fanfic puede ocurrir semejante cosa xP_

Tratare de subir los cap que faltan, es que me he entretenido con mi nuevo fanfic de Hunter x Hunter, PasadoxPresentexFuturo U pero esta ya esta terminada solo me falta subir los cap U. 


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5  


En el Castillo...

Syaoran: bueno princesa, me quedaré de guardia lo que resta de la noche y por favor no me duerma otra vez -lo dice en tono sarcástico y con una sonrisa- ya comienzo a comprender a PITer -sonríe-

Sakura: -siéndose mal-...lo siento...-evita por esta ves mirarlo mientras que se termina tapándose con la manta casi hasta la cabeza-...-habla en voz baja antes de quedarse dormida-...lo siento...realmente lo siento...

En la dimensión palutena

Wang reed: Medusa, esos insectos ya han encontrado la localización de unas estrellas que busco, es hora de actuar, ese poder será mió.

Medusa: yo lo ayudare mi señor

Wang Reed: Aquí comienza la lucha por el poder de las ruinas, esto se hace cada vez mas divertido.

Se puede oír en todo el lugar una risa proveniente de Wang Reed y Medusa.

En el Reino de Clow

Syaoran¿Qué habrá descubierto la princesa? –se queda pensativo-

PITer: Syaoran –se acerca teniendo una expresión algo adormilado- que bien dormí –lo mira raro- ¿Qué te pasa? Estas muy pensativo

Syaoran: es que…no se si la princesa ya encontró definitivamente las estrellas, no quiso decir nada al respecto, últimamente ha actuado raro y últimamente ha corrido muchos riesgos.

PITer: ya se va acercando la hora de partir y salvar nuestros mundos

Mientras tanto en la habitación de la princesa sakura, esta se encontraba aun dormida, a causa de la gran cantidad de magia que había utilizado la noche anterior, aunque se encontraba dormida, aun en su estado de sueño seguía pensado acerca de lo que descubrió en las ruinas la noche anterior.

Sakura: - estando dormida- _no se el porque, pero esa indicación fue realmente una sorpresa para mi, aquel símbolo de apariencia oscura, realmente se movió, no puedo saber bien en donde, pero tengo el presentimiento de que esto no es buena idea o al menos, creo que deberé dejar a los demás que se encarguen del problema que esta ocurriendo en palutena, tengo el presentimiento de que deberé quedarme aquí, sigo sin comprender el porque, pero me preocupa el dejar…sola las ruinas… _-continua dormida-

Por otra parte, Syaoran y PITer se habían quedado hablando por un largo rato, mientras tanto comenzaba a amanecer, con ello haciendo despertar a todos en el reino.

PITer¿ya habrá despertado la princesa?, quiero hablar con ella –toca la puerta- ¿Se puede?

Sakura: -tarda un poco en despertar- hum, si es algo temprano –parpadea levemente y se despierta- ¿ocurre algo? –estando medio despierta-

PITer: Quería hablar con usted, pero creo que la dejare descansar, casi no puedo sentir su poder, si que nos la hizo feo anoche, hasta me quede profundamente dormido

Sakura: Al menos fue magia durante la noche, no quiero imaginarme lo que ocurriría si lo hubiese empleado durante el día –suspira- el echo de que mi magia no se sienta, no es que este cansada, solo que…según dicen es diferente la energía y la magia, las dos se recuperan en momentos diferentes…aunque aun no me he despertado del todo –vuelve a parpadear-

PITer: bueno princesa, la dejare que descanse, ahora será usted la que dormirá –sonríe- al rato platicamos

Sakura: -sigue parpadeando- esta bien –piensa- _¿sobre que querrá hablarme? _–Sigue como hace un momento- oh, ahora me he despertado del todo –se recuesta otra ves mientras que sigue pensativa- veamos –extiende su mano y toma un libro, comentándolo a leer-

PITer: -la mira extrañado- ¿Qué hace princesa?

Sakura: -se sobresalta mientras que se le cae el libro- ah! Pero que susto me diste! –le cae una gotita mientras que levanta el libro del suelo-

PITer¿Qué hace con ese libro? –lo mira raro-

Sakura: -le cae otra gotita- solo estaba mirando algo, es todo –lo cierra sin previo aviso-

PITer: quiero verlo –dice seriamente- a mi no me oculte nada princesa, no le diré a los demás que trama, al menos puedo ver que trama algo, ahora mis poderes son mas fuertes que antes, y ahora puedo saber si las personas se sienten mal.

Sakura: -mira al libro- prefiero no revelarlo, creo que he estado metiendo en problemas, últimamente he llevado mi magia al extremo, tal ves a tal punto que pude morir el mismo día que realice aquel conjuro, pero no quiero revelarlo –sigue mirando al libro-

PITer: dígame por favor, la desesperación de no poder hacer nada me esta matando, palutena esta agonizando, esa medusa debe estar haciendo cosas muy malas –aprieta fuertemente su mano con impotencia-

Sakura: aunque no comprendo, el porque, porque no han regresado a palutena?, bueno se que también debemos ayudarlos, el único problema que deberé decirles a los demás que les ayuden, ya que deberé vigilar las ruinas, prefiero que cuenten con nuestra ayuda, aunque no sirva de mucho, pero no comprendo porque no han regresado allá.

PITer: porque queremos ir con ustedes, nos han ayudado mucho, y queremos ayudarlos de cualquier manera.

Sakura: pero, tenemos dos problemas, la primera: tenemos que darle ese merecido a esa maldita de medusa –habla un poco molesta- la segunda: por otro lado, no puedo dejar las ruinas, tienen un mapa directo a las ubicaciones de las estrellas, si las dejo es probable que Wang Reed aparezca aquí mientras que no estemos, creo que deberé hablar con yukito-san, se ve demasiado complicado esto.

Mientras que la princesa y PITer estaban discutiendo no advirtieron que Syaoran acababa de entrar por la puerta, deteniendo repentinamente la discusión.

Syaoran: -abre la puerta y entra- ¿Qué pasa? Se escucharon los gritos de PITer¿estaban discutiendo?

Sakura: -se calla repentinamente mientras que se pone a pensar- será mejor que hable con yukito-san, no puedo dejar que nadie llegue a las ruinas –se levanta de la cama aun teniendo el libro en sus manos- lamento el escándalo, ahora regreso, necesito hacerle algunas preguntas a yukito-san –sale con cierto paso apurado de la habitación mientras que comienza a buscarlo- oh no¿Dónde estará? –continua buscándolo-

Mientras tanto…

Syaoran¿Qué paso PITer?

PITer: no pasa nada, solo grite porque me siento impotente por no poder ir a palutena, y menos sin saber donde se encuentran las estrellas, quiero ayudarlos syaoran, han hecho mucho por mi y por la diosa palutena.

Unos minutos mas tarde, Sakura encuentra a Yukito, pero por desgracia se encontró que su hermano ya había regresado de su viaje, así que decidió esperar para poder hablar con el.

Sakura: -llega hasta una de las habitaciones y logra ver a yukito, pero luego ve que el se encontraba con su hermano- oh demonios, conociendo a mi hermano querrá saber que esta pasando, creo que deberé hablarle mas tarde –sigue caminando por el pasillo y sale un rato aun teniendo el libro con ella-

Syaoran¿ahora que va a hacer princesa? –llega de repente causándole un susto-

Sakura: -se le cae el libro del susto, por segunda ves- ahhhhh!!!! Que susto! –Le cae una gota mientras que toma el libro del suelo otra ves- esta ves nada, solo estoy caminando es todo.

Syaoran: por primera ves no confió en usted princesa, no me gusta admitirlo ¿acaso no confía en mi?

Sakura: -lo mira- ¿Por qué lo dices? Fue por lo que… ¿por lo que hice? Ya te dije, lo siento…aunque no quiera estoy aprendiendo varias cosas, y una de esas que descubrí es al estar acompañada mi magia termina interrumpiéndose, no se realmente la razón, lo siento solamente quería poder utilizar mi magia al máximo, sabia que si te pedía que no vinieras conmigo, no me harías caso.

Syaoran: - no le responde y se queda pensativo- perdóneme, no quise decir eso, nunca dejare de confiar en usted, solo espero que no intente cosas peligrosas para usted –recuerda repentinamente- ah por cierto ¿no ha ido a ver a su hermano, el rey? Me mando a buscarla, acaba de llegar de otro país

Sakura: -le cae una gota- vaya que vista que tiene mi hermano, es increíble aun pueda atraparme sin que yo me diera cuenta –se resigna-

Syaoran: vamos.

Sakura y Syaoran van caminando por el pasillo y se detienen al encontrárselo unos momentos después.

Touya: hasta que la encontraste mocoso, sakura llevo tiempo queriendo hablar contigo, mas ahora con lo que me ha dicho yukito

Sakura: -lo mira- ya esperaba que esto ocurriera, este bien igualmente necesito preguntarles algo, no solo a ti hermano, a yukito-san también.

Touya: creo que has oído mocoso, puedes dejar a mi hermana de una buena ves, ahora yo puedo protegerla

Syaoran: -ignora el comentario- la esperare afuera, princesa sakura

Sakura: -le cae una gota- hermano, siempre con ese humor –lo mira feo por unos momentos- esta bien syaoran –levemente resignada mientras que piensa- esto se pone cada ves peor, ahora mi hermano, se esta comenzando a complicar este asunto.

Touya: buen hermanita pequeña, cuéntame ahora tu versión

Sakura: -suspira- hermano, tenemos un pequeño problema, de todo lo que ha ocurrido hasta ahora, tenemos que ayudarles con el problema que esta ocurriendo en palutena, pero de momento no puedo dejar las ruinas, ya que poseen un mapa que ya había visto en el libro, no puedo dejar solas las ruinas por esa razón, ya que Wang reed puede aprovechar nuestra ausencia, llegando de la nada y utilizar las ruinas para encontrar las estrellas, realmente es difícil –toma levemente un poco de aire- además de que mas de uno aquí debe estar molesto conmigo por haber dejado durmiendo a todos, pero lo averigüe el asunto de los mapas, trataba de no involucrar a los demás, pero comenzó a complicarse, mas y mas…

Touya: eres una boba hermanita, nos dañaste a todos con esa estrella, y a wang reed también, lo mas fácil hubiese sido enfrentarlo, ahora corres peligro si no las recuperas a tiempo, pero al precio de tu vida, sigues siendo una boba, ahora tenemos que ir a esas ruinas, obtener la información de la localización de esas estrellas.

Sakura: pero hermano, no las pude encontrar en una hora ¿Cómo demonios crees que las encontraremos si están inactivas? –se molesta- ¿acaso no te das cuenta? Ese es el único modo de encontrarlas, se sienten débiles, si se encuentran activas, lo que complica la búsqueda.

Touya: demonios ¿entonces que propones que hagamos?

Sakura: solo descubrí una activa, pero es realmente difícil de encontrar, no tengo idea de cómo le haremos, pero es cierto puedo estar confundida, pero al menos evite que me matara, al menos lo intento la primera ves.

PITer: -entra repentinamente- yo puedo ayudar, mientras uso mis poderes para mantener el mapa, la princesa puede seguir buscando.

Sakura: -niega con la cabeza- ya me paso lo mismo antes, por alguna razón se interrumpe con cualquier poder cercano –preocupada- fue mala idea haber oído a mi padre, quien me dio esta idea, maldita sea.

Touya: eres una boba, solo a ti se te ocurren esas formas de ponerte en peligro ¿Cómo fue posible que en esos momentos no me encontrara aquí?

Sakura: -mira hacia el suelo- lo siento, realmente no quería meter a nadie mas en problemas, fue suerte que aun este con vida, el día que me escape de las manos de Wang Reed, hubiera muerto tranquilamente, realmente lo siento –sigue mirando al suelo-

Touya: bueno no importa lamentarse, tenemos que hacer algo y pronto, yo les ayudare, tenemos la misma sangre, nuestro poder proviene de la esencia que son iguales, podré ayudar

Sakura: -no contesta y se pone a pensar- _demonios, comienzo a sentir mucha culpa, solo se han empeorado las cosas, maldita sea _–sin hablar-

Touya¿no piensas decirme nada? No pienses hacer otra de tus boberías

Sakura: -sin contestarle-

Touya: TE ESTOY HABLANDO –le lanza un almohadón que estaba cerca al trono-

Sakura: -se molesta un poco- vuelve a hacer eso y no contesto –mientras que lo mira y le lanza ese almohadón en forma de respuesta-

Touya: eres desesperante hermanita¿no dices nada a mi propuesta?

Sakura: es que, realmente no puedo seguir, no quiero terminar metiendo a todos en esto, solo quiero que esto termine de una ves, buscare otro medio para conseguirlo, pero no quiero involucrar a mas nadie, realmente no puedo, aunque aquellas estrellas, aunque las encontráramos, con un pequeño cambio podrían romperse y desaparecer, esto requiere de tiempo, por eso no las he buscado –mira a algún lado- mucho tiempo…

Touya: y eso que importa, todos queremos salvar nuestros mundos hermanita, no seas egoísta, actuemos todos juntos, y como dijo mi padre "dejémoslo en manos del futuro"

Sakura: -con la vista perdida en algún lugar- pero, hasta que no se necesiten, no serán activadas y aunque alguno de los guardianes las necesiten tampoco se activaran –piensa un momento- _si el intercambio por las estrellas están peligroso, como realmente lo creo que es, tendré que recuperarlas, mejor dicho llamarlas aunque no creo sobrevivir a ello_ –suspira mientras que comienza a sentirse mal-

Touya: puedes irte, sakura…ya pensaremos en algo

Sakura: -mira un momento a su hermano- esta bien –sigue con la misma expresión mientras que comienza a caminar para retirarse del lugar y se pone a pensar- tengo que pensarlo bien, guardare parte de mi energía, si no lo puedo resistir, será lo único que me salve en aquel momento –sigue caminando algo concentrada pero con la misma expresión en su rostro-

Syaoran: princesa, no me gusta verla así, si yo pudiera daría todo porque esto no hubiese pasado

Sakura: -aun igual- no se porque llegue a hacer esto, que desastre, no me di cuenta de la dimensión del desastre que había causado, si lo hacia fue una acción de mayor desesperación, tal ves no se como demonios los metí a todos en esto –pierde su vista en algún lado- soy realmente una tonta, no se como soy capas de causar tanto desastre –sigue igual, con esa tristeza-

Syaoran: no vuelva a decir eso princesa, lo queramos o no, todos estamos involucrados, pero no es por su culpa, es ese wang reed, ese maldito la culpa es solamente de el y usted sufre por su culpa, no quiero verla así –la abraza-

Sakura: pero al fin de cuentas, la culpa sigue siendo mía, porque tuvo que caer semejante poder en mis manos –su tristeza aumenta- tal ves wang reed sea un maldito, pero si este poder no existiera, esto no estaría así –se siente mucho peor que antes- maldita sea

Syaoran: no siga princesa, solo se esta dañando mas –le caen algunas lagrimas- al fin y al cabo, todas las cosas pasan por algo, usted estaba destinada a tener ese poder, solo que nos queda es saber que hacer con el tiempo que se nos ha dado y para eso nos tiene a nosotros.

Sakura: lo único malo que si trato de eliminar aquello, no podré hacerlo si no quiero morir, pareciera como si fuera eso lo único, lo único que tiene capacidad de mantener con vida –suspira y su expresión pasa a ser muy neutral para evitar dejar a la vista su tristeza- solo ese maldito ese quiere mi magia por ambición o peor aun

Syaoran¿y a que se refiere con aquello?

Sakura: luego de haber utilizado el poder de las dimensiones, mejor dicho cuando por primea ves me escape de wang reed, pude notar que mi magia casi desaparece, me sentía igual que como se sentía mi magia, si ese poder desaparece o ocurre algo, podría afectarme directamente a mi –parpadea levemente- es por eso que ese maldito me quiere con vida si llego a morir…el poder desaparecerá y su plan será arruinado o hasta que aparezca alguna persona con poderes similares…

Syaoran: -aprieta las manos con impotencia- maldito, llegara el momento que pague por todo esto, primero las plumas y ahora usted, ese sujeto es despreciable, y pensar que su sangre corre por nuestras venas

Sakura: cuando la ambición es mas fuerte que la razón, se puede llegar a cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir aquello que uno desea.

Syaoran: pero ¿que es lo que quiere ese tipo, se que los poderes de las ruinas, pero que hará con ellos?

Sakura: realmente no lo se, pero debe ser algo bastante importante para el o solo quiere hacer algo, realmente no lo se

Syaoran: bueno princesa, dejémonos de eso por un rato ¿quiere salir conmigo a dar un paseo? Recorreremos los puestos del pueblo

Sakura: -lo mira un momento y luego sonríe levemente- espero que mi hermano no me llame mientras que no este –imagina levemente—aunque no me imagino a esta altura su método –parpadea un poco-

Syaoran: no importa, solo será un rato ¡vamos! –la toma de la mano mientras que comienza a correr junto con ella-

Mientras tanto en el castillo…

PITer: palutena

Palutena: hola… ¿ya viste…al rey?

PITer: si¿Qué te pasa? Estas muy rara

Palutena: es que la princesa sakura cada ves pierde mas energía, a este paso no durara mucho

PITer: no puede ser, ama tanto a sus amigos que es capas de dar la vida por ellos

Palutena: tu también PITer, casi mueres por mi culpa

Luego de haber estado un rato por los puestos del reino, Sakura y Syaoran regresan al castillo, por suerte no habían sonado las campanas.

Syaoran: -cansado- ufff alcanzamos a llegar antes de las campanadas

Sakura: -gotita- aunque, no me extrañaría que sonaran en cualquier momento –mira cómicamente al techo, como si esperara a que eso ocurriera-

Syaoran: hace mucho que no salíamos así –le toma suavemente de las manos- siempre me la paso bien con usted, con ninguna otra persona siento lo mismo –mientras que ambos acercan sus labios uno al otro-

Touya: oye mocoso, es tarde ¿Qué hacen tan juntos? –dice mientras que los interrumpe-

Sakura: -reacciona bastante cómica- hermano! Pero que modales! –lo mira enojada-

Touya: modales los del mocoso, no debe de acercar tanto a ti, su princesa, solo es un plebeyo, un niñato

Syaoran: …lo siento su alteza…-apenado-

Sakura: -mira molesta a su hermano- ¿ahora que quieres? –enfadada-

Touya: solo quería vigilar a ese mocoso que no te llevara tan lejos y a decir que lo de mi propuesta acerca de utilizar mi poder para sacar el mapa y así tu buscar las estrellas

Sakura: -le cae una gota- creo que deberás esperar hasta mañana, es cierto es tarde, además de que aun me siento algo cansada –dice con tono algo normal para no molestarse con su hermano-

En ese momento todos regresan al castillo, así para el día siguiente esperar a la resolución de la princesa sakura.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

La liberacion de Palutena: La captura de Syaoran  
La princesa y la trampa.

_(Notas: disculpen si no le he pasado el corrector o se ve algo mal x.x mi pc anda de loca, no me deja hacer nada, por problemas de memoria virtual x.x, gomen ne!!! ok -.- esta porqueria no me deja corregir o poner los "pensamientos" en cursiva -.- gomen ne!!  
Asi que traduscamos: ... Acciones  
-...- Acciones  
"..." Pensamientos)._

Al dia siguiente muy temprano la princesa se encontraba caminando por los alrededores del castillo ya que se habia despertado muy temprano, decidiendo ir a caminar un poco para poder pensar acerca de la situación actual.

Sakura: -caminando- creo que me he alejado bastante –mira levemente viendo a que distancia se encontraba del castillo- pero sera mejor volver mas tarde, me dare otra vuelta por los puestos, no tengo ganas de quedarme dentro del castillo, mucho mas con el humor de mi hermano –suspira mientras que sigue caminando sin saber a que direccion camina-

Syaoran: princesa¿Qué hace tan temprano? –le habia seguido hasta ahí- ¿ya esta mejor?

Sakura: -se voltea y sonrie un poco- si aunque no siento ganas de quedarme en el castillo –parpadea- es que no pude dormir –bosteza contra su voluntad- oh perfecto –suspira- es que realmente necesitaba quedarme un rato fuera de alli

Syaoran¿Por qué princesa, se siente mal?

Sakura: -piensa un poco- realmente no se el porque, no lo se, si realmente es que –se confunde- es difícil de explicar, no se solo podria decir que aun me siento asi, por dar una simple respuesta.

Syaoran¿ y cual es esa respuesta? –la mira preocupado-

Sakura: -mira a alguna parte- cada dia estoy perdiendo energia, no solamente yo las estrellas tambien, ahora son imposibles de encontrar, no se que puede pasar, que se me acabe la energia que increíblemente mi poder regrese de la nada, aunque por ahora solo ocurre lo primero –siente repentinamente la tristeza de ayer- lo peor no quiero, hablarle de esto a mi hermano

Syaroran: no tardara en saberlo, princesa, yukito me comentaba eso hace rato "la princesa cada ves pierde poderes" me dijo _"_si no hacemos algo…" –se queda callado ya que no puede continuar, mientras que agacha la cabeza triste- pero no permitire eso.

Sakura: -lo mira- creo que ahora estoy aprendiendo de los errores causados por mis acciones y menos por hacer cosas sin pensarlo antes –sonrie algo triste- al menos espero que mi poder no se vaya justo en algun momento inesperado, porque no quiero pensar que desastre, se desatara luego de eso –se queda en silencio-

Syaoran¿ que pasaria según usted princesa sakura? Cosa que no permitire –lo dice con mucha confianza y muy animado-

Sakura: -lo mira aunque su expresión no cambia, no dice nada aparentemente esta metida en sus pensamientos-

Syaoran¿princesa?

Sakura: -continua igual-

Syaoran: vamos al castillo, deben haberse preocupado y mas si el rey desperto

Sakura: -continua igual- ya te dije, no quiero regresar, no tengo ganas de oirlo otra ves –comienza a caminar sin pensarlo-

Syaoran: pero se preocuparan…-comprende que no quiere regresar- esta bien, pero por favor, dejeme estar a su lado

Sakura: -suspira- esta bien, me metere en problemas cuando touya mande a buscarme con los guardias, pero por el momento que espere –habla con algun sarcasmo a lo ultimo-

Syaoran: -suspira- al menos podre acompañarla

En ese momento en el castillo…

Touya¿Qué dicen? –sorprendido- en donde se iria mi hermanita, espero que no haga otra de sus boberias.

PITer: tampoco esta syaoran –acota-

Touya¿queeeee? –enojado- ese niñato no puede dejar a mi hermana por un instante? Vamos a buscarlos, ese fei wang reed es capas de sorprenderlos, maldito mocoso –aun enojado- hermanita boba ¿Qué te propones esta ves? –dice mientras que corre-

PITer: ya los vi –dice PITer que los alcanza a ver gracias al vuelo- estan por ese callejón –dice mientras que llega con los demas-

Touya¿Por qué hacen esto? Ven que afuera es inseguro y se ponen a pasear como si nada, deja a mi hermano mocoso, ya estoy yo aquí seguramente tu la sonsacaste, ya que eres un plebeyo

Sakura: -mira a su hermano- podrias dejarme tranquila por un instante hermano? Desde que llegaste solo te has puesto a molestarme y no ayudas en mucho –sarcasticamente-

Touya¿Qué te propones hermanita?

Sakura: -se comienza a enfadar con touya- maldita sea hermano, en el castilo no se puede pensar, porque estan molestandome a cada rato –muy molesta- ya deja de molestarme, eres insoportable –sin pensarlo vuelve a caminar sin oir a touya-

Touya: perdoname por preocuparme por ti, eres mi unica hermana, mi familia que tengo y no puedo permitir que algo malo te pase, quieres mas a ese mocoso que a tu hermano, quiero protegerte hermanita, solo eso

Sakura: -se detiene- creeme con esa actitud de guardia no ayudas en nada –dice sin mirarlo y mientras que cierra los ojos tambien le caen algunas lagrimas- solo quiero utilizar lo que quede de mi vida, si realmente me quedare sin magia y al menos mi vida llege a su fin, no quiero quedarme asi encerrada, al menos –camina de nuevo-

Touya¿al menos? –le pregunta con seriedad-

Sakura: -ignora su comentario y sigue caminando-

Touya: has lo que quieras –habla con orgullo- mocoso mas te vale que cuides a mi hermanita pequeña –se retira-

Syaoran: s..si alteza

PITer: bueno, yo tambien me voy, solo empeoare las cosas, nos vemos al rato –sale volando hacia el castillo-

Syaoran: espere, princesa, por favor

Sakura: -camina normalmente- lo siento,esto es lo que consigue mi hermano cuando se comporta de este modo

Syaoran: el la quiere princesa, es muy duro su carácter, pero la quiere…la envidio, ya que usted si tiene un hermano y yo estoy solo en este mundo

Sakura: -mira al suelo y se queda en silencio mientras que quita las lagrimas de sus ojos, pero luego los abre para un momento después cerrarlos- lo siento –habla un poco despacio- entonces…¿tampoco he significado nada¿no es asi? –abre otra ves los ojos y deja la mirada al suelo-

Syaoran: no princesa, no es eso, usted es la unica persona con la cual cuento en mi vida, sin usted no tengo razon de vivir, lo que quiero decir es que tiene a muchas personas que le queremos y no tiene porque sentirse mal, no vuelva a decir eso, por favor princesa, no lo tome asi, tenga por seguro que sin usted no sabria que hacer en esta vida, le agradezco a lo inevitable, según decia yuuko por habernos cruzado –la toma de la mano y la abraza- no quiero apartarme de su lado nunca

Sakura: -le abraza tambien mientras que sonrie-

Syaoran: todos la queremos, hasta el gruñion de su hermano pero a su manera, estoy muy bien a su lado, es un sueño del cual no quiero despertar –cierra los ojos como si estubiera soñando-

Sakura: -aun sonriendo- si pero, para mi touya con ese carácter, sigue siendo un tonto –suspira- pero bueno ni el tiempo lo ha cambiado y no creo que lo haga el destino –aun sonriendo mientras que habla en tono algo comico- espero no tornar ese sueño en una pesadilla –gotita-

Syaoran: que bueno, es verla sonreir –abre lentamente los ojos- se ve muy hermosa –se sonroja-

Sakura: -sigue sonriendo pero se sonroja un poco, no le responde pero vuelve a abrazarlo-

Syaoran: hace mucho que no la veia sonreir –sigue sonrojado- siempre quiero verla asi –se sonroja aun mas-

Sakura: -rie un poco- ya basta, estoy comenzando a sentirme apenada –sigue sonrojada- ¿sabes? Me extraña que mi hermano no haya discutido conmigo como lo hacia siempre –parpadea- sera que por fin esta mirando la realidad o en parte? –sigue sonriendo en parte tiene una expresión comica/pensativa-

Syaoran: lo…siento –se siente que se morira de la vergüenza- su hermano supo que era momento de dejar de discutir –se voltea de espaldas a la princesa para calmar su sonrojo-

Sakura: -sonrie de nuevo aunque rie levemente-…-queda un momento en silencio-

Syaoran: -se voltea hacia la princesa- ¿y ahora que haremos¿Qué quiere hacer princesa sakura?

Sakura: -piensa un poco- no se porque, aunque por esta ves evite cruzar el tema con mi hermano, pero estuve pensando un poco, senti algo de culpa, creo que PITer debio enfadarse mucho conmigo, pero quiero ayudarles a arreglar ese problema que falta por solucionar en palutena, por el momento me importa poco el asunto de las ruinas –se queda algo seria-

Syaoran: lo malo, que esa diosa malvada cuenta con el apoyo de wang reed, ese hombre acabara por controlar a todas las personas si sigue asi.

Sakura: lo se, me ha de extrañar que la diosa palutena no tenga prisa por regresar, realmente no se que estado esta, pero se nota que esta echa un desastre, pero realmente –habla sarcásticamente al estilo de touya- este viejo papanatas necesita a aprender a no causarle problemas a los demas y mas de un tamaño como este –le cae una gota- oh no, no otra ves

Syaoran: jajaja, ha recobrado su humor ¿le parece si regresamos al castillo?

Sakura: -sonrie levemente- esta bien, aunque la primera palabra que diga mi hermano, sabra lo que es que le peguen con lo primero que una persona puede tener a mano –parpadea- aunque primero mirare, la ultima ves dije algo similar, casi la paga caro –le salta una venita-

Syaoran: -su expresión lo deja ver feliz- entonces vamos, princesa

Ya en el castillo…

Sakura: -nota un silencio- vaya por primera ves, no hay un escandalo, esto es extraño –le cae una gota- crees que he exagerado un poco? Hace un rato como respuesta hacia lo que le dije a mi hermano? –piensa un poco-

Syaoran: creo que lo hizo pensar con eso de que por ser tan guardian solo estropeaba las cosas, fue algo duro, pero su hermano la comprendio, por eso mejor se atrevio a decirme que la cuidara.

Sakura: -mira al suelo algo apenada- se que a veces touya es capas de sacarme de mis casillas, pero esta ves, por primera ves, me senti muy molesta con el, ya estaba acostumbrada a esa tonteria, de su carácter de guardian o solo he perdido la paciencia –parpadea mientras que mira hacia el pasillo- pero me extraña tanto silencio

Syaoran¿ira a ver a su alteza?

Sakura: -suspira- creo que no me queda otra, me extraña bastante el silencio, esta bien que tal ves lo haya entendido, pero no se, creo que me preocupa, porque no habia tanto silencio desde que mi padre…-no quiere continuar-

Syaoran: la acompaño, aunque sera mejor esperarla afuera, ya que a su hermano no le simpatizo –le sonrie-

Sakura: -rie levemente- pero le toca acostumbrarse, quiera o no –sarcasticamente- ay no puede ser, tenia que ser, como puede ser que se me ha terminado contagiando esa forma de hablar –gotita- hermano –venita- ahora vera –gotita-

A los pocos minutos llegan al cuarto del rey…

Syaoran: bueno princesa, la esperare aquí, suerte con su hermano

Sakura: -suspira y se calma- -abre despacio la puerta esta ves sin tocar primero- ¿hermano? – se asoma levemente-

Touya: vaya hermanita, pasa, hasta que decidiste regresar, que bueno –le sonrie- ¿y el mocoso?

Sakura: -le cae una gota- -entra a la habitación- prefirio esperar afuera

Touya: ven por favor, no seas dramatica y el mocoso tambien puede entrar

Sakura: -venita comica- ¿dramatica? -lo mira con enfado momentaneo- -niega levemente con la cabeza mientras que vuelve hacia la puerta y la abre- -mira hacia syaoran mientras que baja su tono de voz- no se que mosquito le pico a mi hermano, pero me dijo que podrias pasar tambien –le dice sin entender-

Syaoran¿Qué…dijo? –se queda perplejo- pero…-es tomado de la mano por sakura y entra junto con ella-

Sakura: -luego de entrar otra ves lo mira a su hermano- hermano ¿te sientes bien? –le pregunta sin comprenderlo-

Touya: oye mocoso, te permiti entrar pero no toques la mano de mi hermanita pequeña, estas frente del rey, no de tu cuñado

Syaoran: -se sonroja- lo…siento su alteza

Sakura: -sonrie levemente- para que te pregunte –le cae una gota- parece que estas bastante cuerdo hermanito –sarcasmo comico-

Touya: veo que ese mocoso te ha hecho pasar el rato alegre, hasta que haces algo de provecho mocoso, no solo identificar jeroglíficos

Syaoran: -se sonroja con mucha vergüenza, con ganas de que se lo trage la tierra- gra…gracias alteza

Sakura: -se queda en silencio a pesar de la rabieta, pero sonrie-

Touya: bueno hermanita¿Qué has planeado hacer?...el angel y su diosa estan en su cuarto haciendo algo con unas flechas de luz, yukito y fye estan con ellos ¿has pensado en mi propuesta?

Sakura: -gotita- sabia que me vendrias con eso, hermano, creo que por el momento no hare nada con el asunto de las estellas, por ahora lo dejare a parte ese problema, pero por ahora quiero ayudrles a PITer y a la diosa palutena, ademas de que el que papanatas de wang reed deberia aprender ciertas cosas acerca de causar desastres dimensionales.

Touya¿a que te refieres con eso? Sigue no me ocultes nada

Sakura: -suspira- es que, pasaran dos cosas, hay posibilidades e que salga todo mal, tambien si es como lo creo puede tambien que mi magia regrese de la nada, por ahora no quiero hacer uso de las ruinas, aunque las estrellas tengan poder, hay posibilidades de fallar y ahí puede ocurrir lo peor. Me di cuenta de que no habia dejado mi magia se recuperara, si es como creo deberia haber recuperado gran parte, pero me esta tomando mucho tiempo, sin contar el que logre cruzar alguna dimension, sin tener que buscar las estrellas.

Touya¿pero que cada ves no perderias tus poderes¿al grado de morir? –preocupado-

Sakura: -suspira- por eso decia, hay dos posibilidades, tengo la impresión de que algo me esta robando mi magia, tal ves no puedo recuperarme del todo, de las cuales por eso quiero de una ves por todas detener a ese papanatas de wang reed, si la damos tiempo sera imparable –lo queda mirando-

Touya: bueno, hagamos hay que hacerlo pronto, ese "papanatas", palabra que me copiaste, aparte de boba copiona –sonrie- se arrepentira por haberse metido con nosotros.

Sakura: -toma un almohadón que tenia cerca- no me digas que no te lo adverti –se lo lanza a su hermano mientras que se vuelve a calmar- por eso ahora hay que detenerlo, el poder que tiene es enorme, si esta robando mi magia, no quiero saber como lo estara ahora.

PITer: por nuestra parte ya estamos listos -entra PIter y la diosa palutena con fye y yukito- ahora palutena a reforzado el poder de mis flechas, esos monstruos pagarán caro

Touya: bueno hermanita boba y copiona, tu decides qué hacer, nosotros te seguiremos

Sakura: no puede evitarlo y le lanza un segundo almohadon...hermano ya deja de llamarme asi!!!!...se controla...creo que es hora de ir a detener al viejo papanatas de wang reed y terminar con el desastre que el comenzo de una ves... mirando a todos no creen que ya es hora de ir a detener a wang reed de una ves?...suena seria...bueno...aunque a penas llevo parte de mi recuperacion,pero creo que es hora de parar todo este desastre...seriamente...

Touya: todos estamos contigo hermanita ¿creo que también ese mocoso irá con nosotros no?,solo te pido que no te acerques a mi hermanita

Sakura: -le cae una gota- hermano...no comienzes otra ves con eso...que por el momento tenemos mas cosas mucho mas importantes, aunque aun no tengo idea del paradero de ese viejo...-parpadea un poquitin perpleja-...creo que me equivoque al buscarlo o.o...o mi magia fallo...-cara de estar pensando-...

Touya¿entonces todo se a decidido hermanita¿partiremos a la dimensión de PITer y Palutena?

Sakura: asiente asi es...al menos detengamos parte del problema...luego veremos como encontrar a ese viejo papanatas...-imita comicamente pero sin querer a su hermano-...

Touya¿ya te dije que eres una copiona?

Sakura: -sonrie- que no lo soy...tu eres el que da malos ejemplos...hermanito...se rie

Touya: malos pero bien que los aprendes,eso significa que eres una boba también

Sakura: -sonrie un poco mientras que de la nada le pega otro almohadonazo a touya...cara de que no hizo nada- ...ya callate...egocentrico... -le cae una gota- ...ya basta, volvamos a lo serio... -niega con la cabeza por un momento-

Touya: Bueno, todo está decidido,Partiremos a Palutena,Dejaré al ejército por si a ese viejo torpe se le ocurre atacar con nuestros poderes será suficiente

PITer: Muchas gracias princesa sakura,al fin medusa pagará por lo que me hizo,casi logró matarme de repente, -del enojo le brillan sus alas-

Sakura: gota hoe...o.o -perpleja-

Palutena: PITer contrólate, no ganas nada con enojarte,solo espera a que tengamos ante nosotros a medusa,muchas gracias princesa por aceptarnos aquí

Sakura: -sonrie levemente-...no te preocupes, era lo menos que podia hacer...al fin al cabo el idiota de wang reed causo esto...-siente un leve enfado pero se controla para que no se note...-

Touya: Basta de cursilerías, venceremos a esos tontos,ahora prepárense para viajar ¿Hermanita?

Sakura: -parpadea-...¿ah?...que? o.o?...-reaccion comica- sera mejor que...ya...marchemonos alla cuanto antes...no podemos dejar que esto siga como esta...-vuelve a sonreir-

PITer: Bien, viajemos -se para en el centro del cuarto real, y despliega sus alas- acérquense todos y tómense de las manos para que no terminen visitando otra dimensión

Sakura: -mientras que se acerca-...solo espero que realmente caigamos en la dimension adecuada...ya con mokona lo hemos pasado un par de veces...pero al menos caiamos todos en la misma pero bien lejos...-gota-

PITer: no se preocupen, iremos hacia palutena.

Touya: hermanita toma mi mano,estarás más segura conmigo que con ese mocoso

Sakura: -antes de hacerle caso a su hermano aprovecha que lo tiene cerca y le da un leve golpe disimulado-...ya basta hermano...dejate de hablar tonterias...-suena algo enojada..-.

Touya: es la verdad, soy más fuerte que ese mocoso  
-sakura toma con su mano derecha a touya-

Sakura: -le cae una gota- no tienes remedio,realmente...-gota-

PITer: faltas tu syaoran,toma la mano izquierda de la princesa

Syaoran: está bien sonrojado

Touya: piensa maldito mocoso, siempre te tienes que salir con la tuya  
vamos qué esperas mocoso, nos estamos retrasando por tu culpa

Syaoran: s... sí su alteza... -sonrojado, toma la mano de la princesa-

Sakura: -no dice nada pero touya alcanza a ver la expresion comica su cara-...creo que ya estamos todos...mira hacia PITer

PITer: bien, lo cierto quizá es que encontremos muchas dificultades pero tenemos que intentar detener a esos dos malvados -comienzan a crecer sus alas hasta el grado de envolverlos a todos las alas grandes resplandecen y de repente desaparecen del cuarto real-

En la dimensión nazon

Wang Reed: Bien, la diversión está apunto de empezar a travez del espejo se refleja medusa Es hora de ponerse a trabajar, quiero que captures a la princesa y la traigas conmigo

Medusa: se hará lo que usted diga señor

Wang Reed: El fin se acerca, y con él el cumplimiento de mi deseo

Aparecen las grandes alas en un lugar desierto y comienzan a hacerse pequeñas, descubriendo así a los viajeros

PITer: ya estamos... aquí -dice desanimado- ¿pero qué demonios...? -se inca impotente-

Palutena: No puede ser -triste-. han destruído los templos que aquí se encontraban

PITer: Malditos... -aprieta sus manos con enojo-

Sakura: -mira un poco y luego se arrodilla un momento en el suelo tocando parte con sus manos-...demonios...entre que llegamos tarde...y lo que paso por aqui...fue realmente destructivo...pero me refiero a algo de proporciones mayusculas...-dice teniendo los ojos cerrados...-

Touya: fue una poderosa magia, esto solo lo pueden hacer los que pertenecen al clan clow reed, hermanita, sabes a quien me refiero, tal vez está en esta dimensión

Sakura: -abre los ojos-...puede que si...pero tal ves no...no sabemos perfectamente donde esta…se puede sentir, pero lo que se siente tal ves fue el rastro...del desastre...y mas de la magia utilizada para esto...-se pone de pie...-

PITer: con cuidado, parece que nadie esta aquí, se siente un poder hacia el palacio de Palutena.

Palutena: si, ese poder es de quien me ha estado usurpando, es de Medusa.

Sakura: -mira hacia el lugar donde se puede sentir el poder-…si realmente iremos ahí…no quiero imaginar lo que haya ahí, pero ahora si debemos tener mas cuidado que antes -sigue mirando teniendo aun ese mal presentimiento-

PITer: esta muy lugubre todo, nunca habia nubes negras, siempre estaba el sol, ahora todo se cubrio de oscuridad, miren arriba del palacio.

Se puede llegar a ver a lo lejos, arriba de las nubes rojas y estas formando un símbolo, un símbolo de murciélago.

Sakura: -mira- tal ves, sea cierto, puede que el este aquí, pero no lo se -piensa confusamente- pero no entiende que piensa es extraño, no nos ha atacado. Pareciera como si estubiese en otro lugar, vigilandonos, pero no se encuentra por este lugar, si no en otro -sigue confusa-

Touya: pues no ganaremos nada esperando aquí, hay que pensar rapido en lo que vamos a hacer.

Sakura: es cierto

PITer: vamos al palacio

Palutena: eso es lo que quieren que hagan, seguramente los esperaran con algun truco

Sakura: es lo que pensaba, aunque no estemos seguros si podremos entrar, pero tengo un muy mal presentimiento, tal ves podiamos estar cayendo en una trampa -parpadea levemente y luego estando en silencio se arrodilla, tocando nuevamente el suelo con las manos- ¿nani? Este lugar esta lleno, parece que realmente es una trampa se paraliza un poco al notar la cantidad de mounstros que hay en el lugar

Repentinamente aparecen los mounstros fusionados con los ninjas, atacando nuevamente al grupo.

PITer: cuidado amigos!

Touya: quedate detrás de mi hermanita saca su espada no dejare que dañen a mi hermanita

Syaoran: yo tampoco -su espada comienza a brillar y aparecen las llamas en ella-

Sakura: -ignora por un momento- la situación estos no son los unicos siente que vienen otros mas parece que fueran un ¿ejercito? sigue sin quitar las manos del suelo tengan cuidado, creo que esto esta a punto de comenzar.

Touya: Mueran tontos ve que sus ataques fallan ¿Qué pasa? No puedo hacerles nada, no se debilitan

PITer: solo con mis flechas de luz podremos

Sakura: -sigue aun ignorando la situación mientras que piensa- _"si ellos estan aquí, el ejercito fue enviado por medusa?"_ -esta confundida- _"esta magia de wang reed se siente, pero a una gran distancia"_ -se queda levemente seria- _"entonces solo medusa esta aquí"_ -sigue pensando-

PITer: cuidado princesa -lanza una flecha de luz destruyendo al mounstro-

Touya: hermana, no seas boba, te dije que te quedaras junto a mi.

Sakura: -estando aun pensativa- hermano, parece que wang reed no esta aquí, su poder esta a gran distancia, desde nos encontramos y mucho menos de donde se encuentra medusa, no se justamente su ubicación, pero se siente a una gran distancia -sigue un poco mas concentrada-

Touya: viejo cobarde continua peleando

Palutena: Princesa sakura, vayamos al palacio, esto servira de una distracción y podremos sorprender a medusa

Sakura: -se pone de pie nuevamente- solo espero que no ocurra algo peor que lo que esta ocurriendo ahora -se queda mirando un momento-

Palutena: PITer se quedara con ellos -repentinamente saca un violin y toca una melodía extraña- esto nos llevara al palacio. PITer cuento contigo, explicales todo a los demas.

PITer: cuidado Palutena y Sakura, no olvides que quiero imitarte después de todo esto -sigue disparando flechas-

A los segundos después comienzan a desaparecer del campo de pelea.

Sakura: mira a los demas por favor, tengan cuidado

Syaoran: princesa! No me deje! -percatandose de que esta desapareciendo no otra ves recive una patada por parte de un mounstro en la espalda-

Un momento después, Palutena y Sakura aparecen en las puertas del palacio.

Palutena: lo siento princesa¿alcanzo a ver que un mounstro ataco a syaoran?

Sakura: -mira un momento al suelo- lo olvide, le habia prometido no dejarlo, y permitirle que me siguiera -le mira con algo de seriedad- si lo vi

Palutena: es el sirviente mas letal de medusa -se toca el pecho- espero que no le haya echo un grave daño a syaoran, lo bueno es que PITer y sus flechas podran derrotarlo.

Ambas miran ahora hacia la entrada y ven a dos mounstros custodiando la entrada.

Palutena: sabia que estos mounstros estarian alli, es hora de demostrar mi grado de diosa -de repente aparece tambien flechas de luz, como las de PITer- por eso deje a PITer alla, porque tambien posseo las flechas de luz, y las dos podremos enfrentarlos.

Sakura: -le mira- vaya, parece que ya lo tenian planeado sonrie pero primero, antes de atacarlos, dejame asegurarme que no haya nada mas detrás de esa puerta, no sera agradable abrir la puerta y que salga alguno mas por ella pasa un momento que bien esta despejada la zona, podremos atacarles.

Palutena: -dispara las flechas a los mounstros desintegrandolos en el mismo instante- estos poderes que tengo me fueron dados para proteger Palutena y ahora son mas fuertes.

Sakura: -se pone de pie- ahora solo espero que no haya nada mas, mas adelante, creo que esta un poco oscura la habitación, no se ve nada.

Palutena: entremos

Abren la puerta y entran pero no pueden ver a nadie

Palutena: con cuidado princesa, esto no esta bien, esta demaciado oscuro

Sakura: -esta distraida un momento mientras que cierra los ojos- hay algo aquí dentro, pero a penas puedo verlo, se mueven demaciado rapido -abre los ojos nuevamente- sera difícil pasarlos sin que algo nos toque.

Palutena: no subestimen a la verdadera diosa de este reino -comienza a desplegar un gran resplandor encegueciendo a los mounstros- es tiempo de avanzar princesa, duraran un tiempo en ese estado, pero no sera por mucho, vamos rapido.

Sakura: esta bien

Mientras tanto en ese momento en la pelea fuera del castillo, muy lejos de alli.

Syaoran: -adolorido- este mounstro es realmente fuerte argh!

PITer: cuidado syaoran

Syaoran: oh no -recibe un fuerte puñetazo del mounstro- princesa…-se desmaya del fuerte golpe-

En la dimension Nazon

Wang Reed: es tiempo de actuar, traiganme a ese muchacho.

Mounstro: correcto amo.

Repentinamente se abre un portal y de el sale un mounstro que toma a syaoran inconciente

PITer: syaoran!!! -le dispara una flecha al mounstro pero no logro hacerle nada- Maldición, syaoran!!

El mountro regresa al portal llevandose consigo a syaoran inconciente y el portal se cierra.

PITer: maldición ¿A dónde se llevaron a syaoran? -sigue disparando estando muy molesto-

Touya: maldito mocoso, es un tonto

PITer: ese mounstro que se lo llevo era muy fuerte, nisiquiera mis flechas pudieron hacerle daño, el problema es ¿A dónde lo llevaron?

En esos insantes en el palacio de Palutena.

Palutena: el hechizo casi termina, demonos prisa.

Sakura: -apresura el paso y de repente se detiene voltea un instante hacia atrás- _"…syaoran…"_ -mira hacia atrás, como si supiera lo ocurrido piensa _-"no puede ser, syaoran….porque? porque tuve que dejarte….no puede ser_ -esta preocupada-

En la dimension Nazon

Mounstro: aquí esta la persona que queria

Wang reed: Perfecto ahora le quitare esa espada, para que no trate de intentar nada -con su magia la pone cerca de su sillon- es hora de hacerte lo mismo que hice hace tiempo, te encerrare en un contenedor magico, que no podras romper, me seras util para controlar a la princesa -encierra a syaoran inconciente en el contenedor de magia, un tubo gigante- con esta mano obtendre el poder, ese poder que puede cambiar al mundo. El poder de cruzar dimensiones sera mio y mi deseo cumplido.

En el palacio de Palutena

Palutena: princesa ¿Por qué se detiene? El hechizo no durara mas, tenemos que llegar con medusa

Sakura: -tiene aun la mirada fija- es que, algo malo ocurrio, creo que este era el mal presentimiento que tenia, puedo aun sentir la magia de syaoran, pero esta muy lejos, mas lejos de donde estan los demas, o mejor dicho el no esta aquí -no reacciona del todo-

Repentinamente se sienten muchos pasos a lo lejos

Palutena: princesa no hay marcha atrás, sigamos.

Sakura: -se voltea y aciente- esta bien, vamos piensa _"espera un poco mas, solo un poco, tratare de ayudarte, solo esperame…"_

A lo lejos del palacio

Touya: se han llevado al mocoso, no puede ser

Yukito: ese mounstro era muy fuerte, pobre syaoran antes pudo sobrevivir

Touya: pero yukito ¿A dónde demonios fueron?

Yukito: no lo se, pero lo mas probable que lo llevaron con Fei Wang Reed, ahora todo resulto peor.

Touya: maldito mocoso, su ausencia hara sentir mal a mi hermana, es un bobo

PITer: vamos, aun quedan muchos -ya realmente molesto-

Touya: ya basta de esto -su espada comienza a crecer es tiempo de que se largen de una buena vez la espada arroja un gran rayo azul y debilita a los mounstros- no subestimen al hijo de Clow Reed, ahora PITer tus flechas.

PITer: si prepara una gran flecha y la dispara contra los mounstros vaya es muy bueno alteza

Fye: wooow fantastico! Por eso es el rey de Clow

Touya: es hora de ir a ayudar a mi hermanita, no perdamos mas tiempo

En el palacio de Palutena

Palutena: en la entrada de mi habitación hay muchos guardias, medusa ha llevado a un grado muy alto su usurpación.

Sakura: -sigue algo distraida- si pero creeme este desastre, es causado solo por wang reed, esta utilizando a medusa para todo esto, es un maldito interezado, solo quiere llevar a cabo sus planes, hasta el punto que el quere….

Palutena¿Qué sugiere que hagamos princesa? -le pregunta mientras que esta escondida tambien-

Sakura: -mira un momento hacia los guardias- veamos, si funciona con ellos, nos librariamos el paso, ya que no podran moverse, solo espero no fallar, la ultima ves fue muy oportuno -dice mientras que toca el suelo y este comienza a brillar-

En ese momento todo lo que rodeaba la puerta o esa habitación quedo paralizado

Sakura: veamos si pueden moverse, al menos se que funciono

Palutena: vamos a abrir la puerta

Abren la puerta y medusa esta sentada en la silla de la diosa palutena

Palutena: medusa ¿Cómo pudiste hacer todo esto?

Medusa: te lo dije, después de que me desterraste, que ibas a pagar caro y ahora esto esta resultando…hooo vaya, la chica que mi amo busca, un placer conocerte, joven princesa de Clow…creo que me recuerdas, casi mato a ese angel bueno para nada.

Sakura: -la mira seria- como no recordar algo molesta pero fallaste le sonrie creo que es hora de que termines y que todo esto termine de una ves por todas, te dejaste utilizar, y mas ni menos que por Wang Reed.

Medusa: el es mi amo, y juntos gobernaremos todas las dimensiones, y yo sere la diosa y emperatriz de palutena comienza a reir

Sakura: se queda seria aja, es como un sueño delirante como diria mi hermano, como crees que ese estupido hara algo asi? Solo quiere beneficiarse, te dejaste utilizar por un estupido que solo busca recursos para llegar a su cometido, no importandole el precio seria

Medusa: no me importa, a su lado estoy segura, tiene un poder inmenso, por eso ahora soy su fiel sirviente.

Sakura: mira igualmente pagaras el desastre que has causado aquí, sin contar lo que hiciste tambien en el reino de Clow se queda un momento en silencio, -pero repentinamente queda algo paralizada- ¿pero que¿Qué es eso? puede sentir algo pero no tiene idea de que es

Medusa: eres una tonta, mi amo es invensible, no sabes nada y menos con quien te enfrentas

En ese instante se escuchan gritos de mounstros pero muy desesperados y en ese momento iluminan por fuera de la puerta.

Palutena: no puede ser cierto, es el ejercito de Palutena, al parecer PITer los ha liberado, ahora vienen para aca.

Medusa: vaya creo que he subestimado a tus compañeros.

Sakura: -sin notar que ocurre pero esta confundida- _"que fue eso?, no puedo tardar tanto aquí, si syaoran se encuentra con wang reed, el esta en peligro, mucho mas del que puedo correr yo"_ -mira al suelo- _"esto no puede tomar tanto tiempo, no…no puede"_

Medusa: esta bien, ustedes ganan, me voy abre un portal pero no sin antes llevarme a la princesa -estira su mano y logra tomar a sakura-

Palutena: no te lo permitire, ya has causado muchos desastres -saca una flecha de luz, esta es distinta a las otras emite una gran cantidad de luz y la dispara, estando a punto de entrar sakura al portal, dando como resultado que este dañe a medusa-

Medusa: no…no…puede…ser…me las pagaras….-se interna al portal estando herida-

Palutena: princesa ¿esta bien? Medusa no se salio con la suya

Sakura: -reacciona, pero lentamente- lo siento, otra ves me atraparon descuidadamente -estando algo preocupada-

Palutena¿Qué le pasa princesa? Sus amigos ya vienen en camino, han liberado a los demas angeles.

Sakura: -mira levemente al suelo- no entiendo, que quiere wang reed, se que syaoran no esta con los demas, lo supe hace unos momentos atrás, pero ahora, creo que syaoran es quien corre mas peligro, mucho mas si tiene a wang reed cerca -esta algo seria- pero triste tengo que, tengo que hacer algo, no puedo dejar a syaoran, y menos que ese maldito cause mas daño…

Palutena: tiene razon, su poder no se siente desde hace unas cuantas horas, los muchachos sabran que paso.

En ese momento llegan PITer, Touya, Yukito y Fye.

PITer: y medusa? En donde esta? -ve a sakura y su expresión se entristece-

Palutena: se ha escapado, logre herirla gravemente, pero no sabemos a que dimension fue, ella no tenia poderes de viajar, ha de haber sido obra de ese mago.

Touya: hermanita, tengo que decirte…algo…

Sakura: -mira de reojo a su hermano pero sin que este se de cuenta- es acerca de syaoran, no es asi? -aun sin dejar de mirar al suelo-

Touya¿pero como supiste…? -cae al suelo cansado-

PITer: maldición, esta muy debil su hermano princesa, uso una gran cantidad de poder contra los mounstros.

Sakura: sonrie un poco no es problema, estoy bien, al menos sigo de pie aun -mira al suelo-

Touya: perdoname hermanita…se llevaron al mocoso….

Sakura: -no cambia mucho su expresión- ese maldito, se esta pasando de los limites, no le permitire hacer ni un movimiento mas, y menos que le cause daño de sus manos se ve una leve luz pero a penas es visible maldito wang reed, vas a pagarmela caro esta ves…

Touya: -cae inconciente-

Palutena: llevamosle a una cama comoda, se recuperará

Sakura: -mira hacia su hermano- es un idiota, debio haber usado el poder total de su espada y creo que lo dejo completamente agotado.

PITer: si princesa, eran demaciados para nosotros, pero gracias a su hermano estamos aquí, tengo otra cuenta pendiente hacia ustedes ¡¡Soldados llevenlo a descansar!! -llegan unos angeles que lo toman y se lo llevan mientras que les siguen fye y yukito-

Sakura: -mira levemente su mano- _"oh, no puede ser, esto viene de…¿pero como llego aquí?" "demonios seguramente aparecio justo después de que medusa abrio aquel portal"_ -sigue mirando al objeto de su mano- _"me las vas a pagar, maldito seas wang reed"_

PITer¿Qué es eso, princesa?

Sakura: -abre una ves mas la mano- esto…creo que proviene de la espada de syaoran, lo que no comprendo como llego a mi…este maldito se ha metido con alguien muy especial para mi, esta ves sera sin piedad, me las pagaras wang reed.

En la dimension Nazon

Medusa: herida amo…no pude traer a la princesa

Wang reed: nunca haras las cosas bien, ahora me has fallado dos veces, eres una inútil, pero creo que sera mejor desaparecerte de una buena vez.

Medusa: por favor no amo, deme una oportunidad mas, yo le soy fiel en todo amo.

Wang Reed: esta bien, aun me eres util, tengo algo preparado para ti, ha ye encontrado el paradero de esas estrellas, es hora de que vallas por ellas

De repente se escucha un ruido, como si estubiesen golpendo algo.

Wang Reed: vaya, con que mi desendiente se ha despertado, voy a saludarlo -se dirije hacia donde esta syaoran encerrado- Hola syaoran, estas en donde cuando los puse a buscar las plumas, encerrado y sin amigos.

Syaoran: dejame…salir ¿Cómo llegue hasta aquí…en donde estoy?

Wang reed: eso no importa, el punto es que me ayudaras en gran medida a cumplir mis propositos, lo quieras o no. No podras salir de ese contenedor hasta que yo quiera

Syaoran: y la princesa….sakura…¿Dónde esta?

Wang Reed: estuvo a punto de venir a visitarnos pero se arrepintió, ahora el momento de liberar ese poder se esta acercando.

En palutena

Palutena: princesa, muchas gracias por habernos ayudado, gracias a eso su hermano esta debil y syaoran capturado quien sabe donde, disculpeme por favor, mis poderes de diosa no me permiten ir mas alla de Palutena, para poder dar con el, lo siento por favor.

Sakura: -pensativa- estoy tratando de recordar, no solo que es extraño ese lugar, si no tambien sobre que lugar o dimension, aunque a penas tengo una pista. -suspira- _"sabia que algo malo pasaria, pero se que el riesgo lo pasamos, no te preocupes, no tardare mucho en encontrarte"_

PITer: Diosa paluela, mañana habra una celebración por la recuperacion de palutena, ustedes seran invitados de honor, princesa sakura…solo que faltaria syaoran, que tanto hizo por mi, después de esto, de todo esto, los ayudare a encontrarlo, cuentan conmigo princesa.

Sakura: -se silencia mientras que piensa-_ "cuanto antes mejor, aunque seria mejor que tratara de utilizar mi poder otra ves, puede que no llege viva a la dimension, pero no puedo dejar mas tiempo ahí a syaoran"_ -sigue en silencio-

PITer: princesa¿ahora que planea?

Sakura: -reacciona levemente- no, no es nada, aunque no puedo fiarme que todo este tan tranquilo piensa un poco _"creo que ahora si pueden oir mis pensamientos, tendre que cuidarme de eso"_

PITer: lo encontraremos, sera mejor que vaya a descansar, mañana sera la celebración y el dia para comenzar a buscar a syaoran.

Sakura: esta bien suspira algo resignada

PITer: vamos, la llevare a su habitación lla leva hasta una habitación muy grande con una cama muy comoda descanse princesa.

Sakura: -mira a PITer- _"solo espero que no sea demaciado tarde"_ -se sente mal- debi haber confiado en mis corazonadas.

PITer: no se preocupe, mañana mismo iremos a buscarlo. se retira dejando a sakura sola

En la dimension Nazon

Syaoran: mi espada…si la tuviera podria…

Wang reed: no podras hacer nada, mi magia es muy poderosa, ni siquiera tu princesa podra romperla, ya que esparcio su poder, es una tonta, si muere no podre obtener ese poder

Syaoran: maldito…eres despreciable

Wang reed: si supieras mi deseo, me comprenderias, pero no importa, hare cualquier cosa con tal de obtenerlo, es hora de partir medusa, ya he encontrado esas estrellas, solo falta recolectarlas.

Medusa: hare lo que me pida amo

Wang reed: es hora de actuar, ahora te tengo syaoran, eso es lo que ayuda grandemente a mi proposito

Syaoran: no….te ayudare…

Wang reed: ya lo estas haciendo se rie el poder de cruzar dimensiones sera mio.

En palutena

Sakura: -trata de dormir pero no puede- es imposible, no puedo dormir mira hacia la luna vaya no la habia visto, al parecer la suerte esta de mi lado -se levanta de la cama y se hacerca a la ventana que suerte-, gracias a esto…aunque sera mala idea…no decirles a los demas…pero…no puedo ni quiero esperar…se queda pensando…mi hermano me matara en cuanto se de cuenta, pero…esto…tomare la mayor parte del poder que obtenga ahora, puede que me sirva, ademas conservo 2/8 de mi poder, si extiendo su capacidad podre ir yo misma se decide del todo no metere a nadie mas en problemas -cierra los ojos y comienza a meditar, a los pocos minutos sin tener intencion alguna su poder se despliega dejando al descubierto su plan- oh oh, me excedí…

En la habitación de Touya

Touya: hermanita boba, ahora que haras? -se levanta rapidamente a pesar de estar debil y corre a la habitación de sakura, abriendo la ventana, viendo a sakura frente a la ventana de la habitación- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Sakura: -concentrada eso no te importa extiende su poder magico para cruzar las dimensiones mientras que comienzan aparecer sus alas- si quieren me alcanzaran luego, pero ire yo misma a terminar con esto de una ves -aparece un campo para bloquearle el paso a touya-

PITer¿pero que pasa? llega de repente No princesa, disculpeme no la dejare ir sola, yo tambien quiero salvar a syaoran -utiliza un nivel de magia superior gracias al renacimiento de sus alas, logrando asi romper la barrera el entra junto a touya-

Touya: no te iras sola hermanita -la abraza eres- una boba

Sakura: -se mantiene concentrada- pero la pierde de momento hermano, por favor, sueltame

Touya: no te dejare, todo por ese mocoso, maldito, iremos todos

Sakura: -niega con la cabeza y en ese momento les golpea a Touya y a PITer una gran ráfaga de viento- ya deja de llamarle mocoso, aprende de una buena ves, no dejare que nadie mas salga lastimado en esto y mucho menos syaoran -aprovecha la oportunidad de la ráfaga de viento para completar su conjuro- si no regreso, podran buscarme, pero no ahora -su conjuro se activa y comienza a trabajar-

Touya: no seas tonta, solo estropearas todo, ni siquiera sabes donde esta

Sakura: no se voltea pero -sonrie- hermano…creo que suponia que me lo dirias alguna ves se voltea aun sonriendo no se preocupen, ya habia preparado algo en caso de que esto pasara dice mientras que trae un objeto con ella lo siento, pero ire yo sola luego de decir esto, -desaparece-

Touya: es una…-aprieta sus manos-

PITer: se ha ido, y no nos dijo a donde se dirigia

Touya: todo por ese mocoso, y mas por el estupido de wang reed, me las pagaran

Sakura: -tarda un poco pero logra llegar hacia donde la ubicacion de aquel cristal le indicó y luego este se rompe-...cai en el lugar correcto...bien...ahora ire por ti...-mira un poco desconcertada al lugar y comienza a caminar sin antes crear un extraño campo a su alrededor-...se ve peligroso...pero...correré el riesgo...

En la dimension Nazon

Wang reed: es una tonta, ja ja ja, no dio con la dimension correcta, esto me beneficiara, ahora he mandado a buscar esas estrellas, nada podra salvarlos esta ves, syaoran esta bajo mi control, eso es la mas grande de las ventajas se rie es hora de ponerse a esperar que pasa, ahora no es tiempo de permitir tu llegada, princesa

En la dimension desconocida

Sakura: -sigue caminando-...es extraño...pareciera...como si...no...hubiera...-sigue caminando estando medio confundida-...no lo entiendo...porque si estoy en este lugar...no puedo encontrar a las presencias? -dice luego de tocar el suelo-...pareciera que este lugar estubiera ...¿vacio?...

sigue caminando sin encontrar nada, hasta que sale un monstruo gigante de la nada

Sakura: -se da un buen susto-...ahhhhh no puede ser...-no se le ocurre nada que hacer si no que tratar de salvarse de aquel mounstro-...demonios...no esperaba esto...-sigue corriendo buscando algun lugar donde poderse ocultar,por algun momento-...

de repente el monstruo la toma en sus grandes manos absorviendo su energía

Sakura: -siente como pierde sus energias-...esto no puede estar pasando...no...no puede ser...

En la dimension Nazon

Wang reed: ese monstruo está interfiriendo en mis planes la puede matar, no contaba con que en esa dimensión habitara alguien, no importa, le queda poder para acabar con él espero resista -preocupado como pocas veces-

en la dimensión desconocida

Sakura: no..no puede pasar esto ahora...no puedo dejar que un mounstro acabe conmigo...-idea un extraño conjuro y provoca una fuerte tormenta y uno de esos rayos da directamente el mounstro desapareciendolo-...estubo demaciado cerca...-atrapa una esfera de energia que le habia robado el mounstro-...maldito wang reed...aparece de una ves...-deja que la esfera vuelva a ella y se recupera...-

Sakura por usar su magia, ahora ese poder solo restablecerá muy poco la energía, ya que el monstruo se quedó con la mayoría está muy cansada y débil

Sakura: -mira el cielo totalmente cubierto-...oh la que me faltaba...cree una tormenta...demonios...-se deja caer el suelo-...estoy agotada...-vuelve a sentir tristeza-...syaoran...donde estas?...-se queda dormida mientras que la tormenta sigue su curso-...

En la dimension nazon

Wang Reed: esa tormenta puede matarla, muerta no me sirve, tendré que calmarla con su magia, -calma la tormenta creada por sakura en esa dimensión-Eres la mejor marioneta que tengo, no me decepciones

en la dimensión desconocida se calma la tormenta

Sakura: -sigue dormida-...-se despierta aunque esta muy cansada-...no tengo casi fuerza...-abre los ojos y descubre lo que paso-...¿ah?...y la tormenta?...-aturdida y bastante confundida-...no entiendo nada...-abre y cierra los ojos cada tanto-...no puedo mas...no puedo...si me rindo ahora...-no puede terminar porque se queda dormida otra ves-

En la dimension nazon

Wang Reed: este es el momento perfecto para actuar…Ninjas traigan a la princesa devuelta manda por sakura y estos la llevan con fei inconsciente perfecto, ahora no podrás escaparte por más magia que tengas -aparece un tatuaje en la frente de sakura del murciélago- atrapando esas estrellas, ahora podré utilizarte ahora tu poder me pertenece -pone sus manos sobre el tatuaje y los poderes que tenía sakura pasan a ser de fei -Esto solo es el comienzo de tu final princesa -la encierra en otro contenedor mágico al lado de syaoran-

Syaoran: Princesa... ¿qué le has hecho ?

Wang Reed: ahora no tiene ningún poder, solo queda lo de esas estrellas, las cuales ya estoy por obtener,mira el lado positivo, están juntos se ríe sarcasticamente

Syaoran: maldito.. princesa... escúcheme porfavor…abra sus ojos

Sakura: -tarda en reaccionar, de las cuales y con esfuerzo abre los ojos-...¿pero...que...?...se da cuenta de que no tiene magia...¿pero...que...fue...lo que...paso?...-sigue igual que hace un momento-...

Syaoran: princesa... ¿cómo llegó aquí, y los demás?, todo por mi culpa ¿está bien?

Sakura: -mira hacia syaoran-...eso creo...no se como llegue hasta aqui...solo puedo acordarme...de aquel...mounstro...y de la tormenta...-cierra un momento los ojos-...los demas...no saben...donde estamos...no les permiti...que me alcanzaran...estando cansada...lo siento...no...crei...que esto...fuera a ser...asi...

Syaoran: soy un estúpido dice con impotencia por mi culpa pasó esto, maldición

Wang Reed:Es el destino que está a mi favor, volviendo todo lo que ocurra inevitable solo los que miran por arriba del cielo saben cómo manejar su destino  
cosa que ustedes no pudieron sin poderes y sin amigos solo me hacen las cosas más fáciles

Sakura: -guarda silencio-...-se habla asi misma-...ahora...por...todos los errores cometidos...esto...la pagaremos todos muy caro...realmente lo siento...aun en silencio -comienzan a caerle lagrimas-...aun asi misma...soy una estupida...debi haber terminado...con esto cuando tube oportunidad...lo siento padre...falle en lo que me encomendaste...ahora...todos...estamos perdidos...-sintiendo tristeza-...

Syaoran: princesa.. -alcanza a ver las lágrimas-

Wang Reed: Eres una decepción para mi clan clow reed, utilizas tu poder para cosas tontas,princesa,eso fue tu perdición,eres igual que tu padre,solo que ahora está muerto

Sakura: -aun teniendo las lagrimas en los ojos los abre mirando de un modo realmente muy poco amigable hacia wang reed-...callate...tu no tienes derecho...a hablar de mi padre...siempre aunque no lo quieras...seras...como una oveja negra...-aun sintiendose muy mal-...maldito despreciable...no tienes ningun derecho para hablar asi de mi padre...

Wang Reed: es la verdad, tu padre era un tipo muy tonto eso lo llevó a su muerte justo estás actuando ahora,sin duda eres igual que el,por eso en poco tiempo, gracias a eso podré cumplir mi deseo

Sakura: -mira con una mirada llena de enfado-...callate maldito...inpulsivamente le pega un leve golpe al vidrio...maldito...-dirije su mirada a otro lado mientras que no deja de sentirse triste-...no se porque tube que dejar que esto llegara tan lejos...debi estar muerta hace mucho tiempo...demonios...sus lagrimas siguen...

Wang Reed: eso no te lo puedo permitir, te necesito viva,eres mi mejor marioneta

Syaoran: princesa... maldito cómo puedes estar diciendo eso? eres despreciable

Sakura: -vuelve a guardar silencio mientras que sigue en el mismo estado_-...piensa...hermano...tenias razon...ahora todo...todo...esta llegando a su fin...solo por esta estupidez...tenias razon...soy realmente egoista...piensa con tristeza...lo siento...-_sigue en silencio...-

Wang Reed: en parte está bien que fueras tu padre, gracias a su estupidez me dejarán de estorvar,por fin ahora no abrá interrupciones,todo se consumará pronto

Sakura: -trata de calmarse un poco a pesar de sentirse asi solo dirije la mirada a parte del lugar donde esta encerrada o casi mirando al suelo,complentamente en silencio y sin poder pensar en nada mas...-

En Palutena

PITer: No puede ser, el poder de la princesa ya no lo siento

Touya: hermanita... te lo dije,ahora no podremos saber en donde demonios se encuentran ¿estará con wang reed? maldición es imposible saberlo

PITer: ese mago es muy astuto, no puedo sentir su poder,le he fallado a syaoran por mi culpa está allá…si la princesa nos hubiese esperado..


	7. Chapter 7

Tsubasa Chronicles: Un nuevo destino

Capitulo 7

Angel de la muerte x Conjuro x Salvacion Temporal

Una hora mas tarde, en Palutena, los demas se encontraban pensando, donde se podrian encontrar Sakura y Syaoran, aunque no pueden idear en donde se encuentran.

Aunque nunca contaron con que llegarian dos niños a la dimension de Palutena.

Shaoran: -golpea el suelo- ¿pero que dem….¿en donde estamos? –mira a sakura-

Sakura: -reacciona luego de estar algo mareada- ...hoe...que extraño...se supone que veniamos escapandonos de alguien...pero...-recuerda repentinamente-...oh nooooo no otra ves!!!!...maldita sea...las cartas otra ves hicieron de las suyas...pero esta fue en grande...-gotita-...

Shaoran: cae de espaldas ahora de que estas hablando?...mira reamente sin entender...sera mejor revisar el lugar...realmente si fuimos a dar aqui...tiene que ver con esto...teniendo en sus manos la estrella...

Sakura: lo mira oye esperame!...lo sigue mientras que siguen caminando van a dar directamente al palacio...vaya...donde estaremos ahora?...se le adelanta a shaoran y se choca directamente con alguien...queda mirando y luego pega un grito comico...ahhhh!!! se pega un susto...

Shaoran: parpadea comicamente mientras que aun tiene la estrella en la mano...aunque sea el hermano de esa princesa...es igual que tu hermano, sakura...venita

Touya: hmm¿de que hablas? si tu eres mi hermanita y de seguro ese maldito los convirtió así… solo hubiera hecho eso con el mocoso

Shaoran: conteniendo las ganas de lanzarle un rayo a touya...a ver...primero... es mejor que te explique directamente...que ocurre...no se como fuimos a dar aqui...las cartas de sakura nos salvaron...pero una extraña...nos venia siguiendo...y queria quitarnos esto...deja ver la estrella que trae en una de sus manos… segun me dijo sakura, y el sueño que le explica que estaba ocurriendo...parece que alguien esta buscando esto...aunque es pequeña tiene mucho poder esta estrella...es realmente confuso, pero...creo que esto...proviene del poder de la princesa sakura, y alguien...quiere esta  
estrella...aunque no entiendo como llegamos aqui...lo queda mirando...

Touya: vaya, es justo el viaje de las plumas, en cada dimensión hay gente similar en cuerpo pero diferente en alma, disculpenme

Yukito: ESA ES UNA DE LAS ESTRELLAS DE LA PRINCESA!! QUE BIEN!!se acerca a sakura sonrojándola gracias Sakura y shaoran, no saben cuanto nos an ayudado,¿cómo se llama su dimensión?,es igualita a la princesa de niña

Sakura: le cae una gotita...venimos de una dimension de japon, solo que de un poco mas avanzado...aunque la magia sigue existiendo...a pesar de los años...otra gotita

Yukito: vaya, enseñame más de la magia de tu mundo la toma de las manos emocionado

Touya: YUKITOOO le grita por favor, comportate el sacerdote que eres

Yukito: l..lo siento su alteza

Sakura: rie levemente...mira hacia touya...no hay problema...al menos hasta que mis cartas no recuperen el sentido de la orientacion...tardaremos un poco...o no se cuanto tardaran realmente...ya que olvide el libro magico donde las puedo sanar...

Shaoran: grita QUEEEEEEEE?????!!!!!!!! COMO PUDISTE OLVIDARTE EL LIBRO!!!!!

Sakura: cierra un momento los ojos al sentir el grito de shaoran...no es mi culpa...no me dio tiempo...esa cosa no paro de perseguirme desde mi casa...lo mira mientras que abre los ojos...

Todos los miran con cara de ¿Nani? O.o?

Shaoran: resignado...de acuerdo...solo espero que no ocurra nada malo alla...reniega...despistada...esta bien no te culpo...esa maldita nos persiguio y nos agarro desprevenidos...al menos tienes las cartas...

En esos momentos llega PITer…

PITer: estaba con….princesa, syaoran….se ven muy chistosos…parecen niños

Tanto como Sakura y Shaoran se caen los dos comicamente al suelo

Sakura: hoe...mira a touya hay alguien mas aqui?...le cae una gran gota

Touya: El es PITer, ángel soldado de este reino, PITer, ellos no son los que conocemos, han venido de otra dimensión trallendo consi una de las estrellas de la princesa

PITer: ouch, disculpenme

Shaoran: mira extrañado...un momento...recordando el nombre...quien nos perseguia...su nombre era medusa...aunque nos dio un buen susto y no nos alcanzo...sigue pensando,pero tanto como el como sakura por alguna razon los dos bostezan...demonios...esta ves las cartas...nos sacaron magia a los dos...gota...

PITer: MEDUSA?... esa mujer.. me debe muchas… es una diosa maligna de este reino.. casi me mata la cobarde cuando estaba herido

Shaoran: mira con un poco de sorpresa...vaya...aunque no pude hacer casi nada...mis ataques no le hicieron nada...pense que iba a matarnos...y creo que en ese momento las cartas nos sacaron del apuro...por el momento...

PITer: tenemos que hacer al y pronto, vamos vengan se podrán quedar mientras recuperan poder sus cartas

Todos se dirigen al palacio, mientras que Yukito habla con sakura y shaoran acerca de la magia de su dimensión.

Sakura: habla hacia shaoran...aun tengo que descubrir ciertas cosas que me hablo en aquel sueño...pero...o.o...no se si tengo perdida de memoria o que...pero no me acuerdo justamente de que...

Shaoran: niega luego dices que no eres despistada, mira nada mas, ahora tendremos que averiguarlo...le quita el mazo de las manos...veamos donde estas?...busca y encuentra la carta...bien...al menos te servira dice dejando a la carta "the dream" sobre el principio...

Sakura: parpadea eso espero...pero por el momento...no se si sea buena idea usarla mas ahora, pero...creo que tratare...no estoy segura que aparezca todo completo pero...en algo nos ayudara...

PITer: vengan, los llevaré con la diosa de esta dimensión

Se dirigen a la habitación donde se encuentra la diosa palutena

PITer: Palutena, aquí están los chicos de los cuales te hablé

Palutena: Bienvenidos sakura y shaoran… PITer me a contado todo lo que pasó y ahora les pregunto ¿qué piensan hacer ahora?

Sakura: hace una leve reverencia formal...lamentamos llegar en un momento de estos...con este problema que nos perseguia medusa y demas, se nos adelanto la llegada parpadea aunque...se pone algo seria...creo que podre ayudarles un poco con todo ese problema...al menos gracias a que no formo parte de la rama magica, de donde viene tambien el poder de shaoran...

Shaoran: le cae una leve gota aunque no estaria diciendo esto si no hubiese olvidado el libro, las cards estarian en buen estado ahora, pero es cierto, no se porque la princesa sakura le dio aquello a ella, pero...creo que saber, lo sabia acerca...de aquello...igualmente hemos estado investigando algunas formas... pero fue algo extraño...porque cuando llegamos aqui...las cartas buscaron a alguien erroneo, que en este caso fue el hermano de la princesa y nos trajo hacia aqui,pero...pudimos revelar una ubicacion o al menos el poder de la estrella aquella, nos trato de guiar varias veces,que supongo que las demas deben estar activandose tambien... serio...aunque por desgracia...por la gravedad de esto...no podre hacer demaciado, ya que soy decendiente directo de reed clow suspira...se que llege de mas hasta aqui, aunque...ni mi poder pudo hacer algo para detener a aquella que llaman medusa...se queda por un momento en silencio

Sakura: mira hacia shaoran...no te preocupes, si no hubieses activado las cartas en el momento adecuado, estariamos muertos ahora, solo creo que podemos ayudarles con las ubicaciones o mejor dicho, la ubicacion del poder central...o de donde proviene la extraña energia que activo las estrellas...va a decir algo mas pero,espera un poco...

Palutena¿eres descendiente del padre de la princesa? se dirige a shaoran

Shaoran: parpadea asi es confundido aunque entiendo que puedo fallar, aunque venga de otro tiempo la magia es la misma...no estoy seguro si podre hacer algo o tendre que quedarme mirando...

Palutena: que sorpresa, la princesa no me dijo nada a cerca de otro descendiente, aparte se syaoran y ese mago fei wang

Shaoran: parpadea otra ves esta ves un poco mas perplejo que antes...creo que ese idiota refiriendosea wang reed...aunque no pueda atacarlo con magia...porque ya que parece que el tambien tiene la misma rama magica que yo...pero si puedo enseñarle algunos modales...sonando comicamente sarcastico...

Palutena: palutena ríe amablemente es muy poderoso, ni yo que soy una diosa pude contra su terrible magia… tiene un poder abominable, creía que medusa era la más poderosa, pero me equivoqué, les pido disculpas, ya que esa diosa pertenece a este reino y mi deber era aprisionarla

Sakura: piensa no se que quiere con exactitud,pero...ya causo un desastre interdimencional buscando las estrellas recuerda el incidente con medusa y casi nos asesina sigue pensando...no se si funcionara otra ves...o al menos...se que mi poder no es demaciado,pero...no me voy a quedar mirando a ver que pasa...

Palutena: estamos ante una situación crítica, los poderes de la princesa no los podemos sentir, aparte de que ese ma hizo al para no detectar su magia algo trama, y lo peor no sabemos que…

Shaoran: saca de la nada y sorpresivamente si su espada...no...si se bloquea la magia de alguien..se siente el poder de quien la bloquea toca el filo de esta y brilla en un color rojo el filo...ese maldito, debio quitarle hasta la ultima gota de magia, por eso no sabemos donde esta...pero me extraña...si la otra persona que esta con el...tambien...deberiamos poder encontrarlo... al menos...vuelve a repetir varias veces lo mismo...guarda silencio mientras que continua

En la dimension Nazon

Wang Reed: vaya, no se dan por vencidos sus amigos ,syaoran, a llegado la hora de obtener tus poderes,ahora no es tiempo de dejarlos venir abre sus manos y comienza a extraer magia a syaoran

Syaoran: no, déjame golpea el tubo pero es inútil no... te daré mis po...de..res se siente débil

Wang Reed: vamos, de eso no te vas a morir, POR AHORA comienza a reirse ahora ya está igual que tú princesa, sin poderes ahora no es el momento de que vengan, tengo que obtener esas estrellas cuanto antes

Sakura: por alguna razon sonrie...estas mas preocupado...de lo que creia...se rie a pesar de estar cansada...la niña aquella no sera fuerte...pero sera suficiente...para evitar tu...objetivo...vuelve a reir otra ves...

Wang Reed: GUARDA SILENCIO comienza a hacer al con syaoran a distancia

Syaoran: mi.. cuello… déjame...

Sakura: deja de reir...maldito...ya dejalo...teniendo ganas de matar a wang reed si solo pudiera salir de donde esta

Wang Reed: fei baja las manos y se acaba la tortura la vida de syaoran depende de tu obediencia no me importaría matar a un descendiente mío con tal de cumplir mi propósito

Sakura: lo mira que manera de rebajarte, me estas amenazando, no solo a mi, solo porque sabes lo que pasara...lo sigue mirando...aunque no lo admitas...estas en problemas...mira ahora con un poco mas de enfado...maldito...maldito seas...se calla a pesar de eso por alguna razon confia en la joven que tiene su estrella...

Wang Reed: preocupado?, no lo creo, es más bien DIVERSIÓN…ya me aburrí de esperar…mientras se acerca el día decisivo se hace todo más divertido…el día en que cumpliré mi deseo

Sakura: suena algo sarcastica...que avaricia...todo esto por un deseo...sarcasticamente...esto es increible...

Wang Reed: Si supieras el deseo que e tenido durante tantos años me darías la razón

Sakura: mira comicamente...tanto secreto...no entiendo el porque...de tanto misterio...

Wang Reed: eso es al que no te incumbe..es deseo de mi corazón y todo mi ser…no me detendré hasta conseguirlo…Ya veran todos aquellos que dicen que es un deseo que no se puede cumplir…tú me ayudarás a obtenerlo

Sakura: gruñe levemente...ya te dije que no haria nada y menos para ti...prefiero morime antes de tener que ayudarte

Wang Reed: para morir, necesitas ayudarme primero comienza asfixiar a syaoran dentro del tubo

Syaoran: mal...dito…me las pagarás...se desmaya

Sakura: mira sin gracia a wang reed...ya dejalo!!! del enfado le pega otra ves al vidrio del tubo...maldito desgraciado dejalo en paz

Wang Reed: está bien, solo por que ahora me interesan otras cosas, ya e absorvido su energía y me e hecho más poderoso de lo que era

Sakura: sin gracia eres un maldito...aunque tengas poder y todo lo demas, no cambiara lo que traes de alma...gruñe un poco y golpea una ves mas el tubo...

Wang Reed: con tal poder no me importa el alma, sino MI DESEO

Sakura: mira hacia otro lado bastante enfadada y guarda silencio

Mientras Tanto En Palutena, Shaoran continua utilizando su espada.

Palutena¿cómo vas shaoran?

Shaoran: su espada alcanza a cambiar a un tono verde y luego se apaga ese estupido interrumpio mi conjuro,pero me dio tiempo suficiente saca una especie de tablero pero este aparece con magia solo me falta deja al tablero levitando y usa un rayo del color verde que habia aparecido en su espada y esta pasa al tablero listo,cuando estemos cerca,este con magia o no...lo encontraremos.. se sienta repentinamente estando realmente cansado rayos si me costo encontrarlo,pero me dio tiempo para ayudar a mi tablero...es un lento...ya venia buscando las presencias de ambos desde la dimension en tomoeda,japon...muy cansado...bueno solo nos faltaria llegar hacia alla...nada mas...

Palutena¿sabes cómo llegar a donde la princesa y syaoran?

Sakura: interrumpe a shaoran...si entiendo que es lo que esta pasando...el tablero ahora tiene adaptacion para encontrarlos a ellos aunque no tengan magia, basicamente...ahora...si...asi es...mira a shaoran que ingenioso...

Shaoran: cansado este tablero al igual que mi espada pertenecieron a mi padre, gracias a algunas cosas que aprendido, se que este tablero encuentra todo lo que le pidas...aunque a veces hay que ayudarle...nota que el tablero se enciende de golpe...pero que?...espera espera!!! controla al tablero... demonios, se activo, quiere decir que ya tiene la ruta exacta...para llegar a ellos...

En esos momentos en Nazon

Wang Reed: no se los permitir eleva sus manos y en palutena se desaparece el tablero no es el momento

Sorpresivamente el tablero aparece otra ves, estando protegido por otra magia, al parecer una de las sakura cards se activo evitando que wang reed llegara al tablero

Wang Reed: se atreven a desafiarme…inténtenlo, esa magia no es nada comienza a brillar su lente y destroza el tablero

Vuelve a pasar lo mismo

Wang Reed: esa carta.. MALDITO CLOW REED…eres despreciable..esta bien, pueden venir, sin embargo se encontraran con cosas que no esperan

Sakura: sonrie desde donde esta...te lo adverti...wang reed...sonriendo mas mi padre es mas inteligente que tu...no sabia del juego de cartas...pero creo que...estas en problemas...

Wang Reed: disfruta, es algo que me puede beneficiar

Sakura: ya te dije, esa joven no esta en el rango de nuestra magia...

Wang Reed: clow reed, te maldigo por toda la eternidad ahora tengo que acelerar la búsqueda,esa torpe de medusa ya se tardó mucho

En Palutena

Palutena¿qué pasa?

Sakura: rie levemente sabia que ese tipo trataria de dañar el tablero de shaoran, asi que mientras el conjuraba al tablero lo protegi y ahora no puede tocarlo ni con su magia se refleja una pequeña forma de un escudo en forma de ala con una gema roja...

Shaoran: muy cansado debe estar furioso...y mas si...fue el propio reed clow quien creo esas cartas...sonrie con cansancio

Palutena: resiste lo anima con poderes ahora se ve un rayo de esperzanza en toda esta tormenta… los que me preocupan son la princesa y syaoran…¿no les hará nada ese mago?

Shaoran: se que no podemos tardar mas tiempo...no se cuanto falta para que ese maldito tenga las estrellas...pero se que falta tambien la nuestra...aunque es riesgoso...pero hay que sacar a esos dos de ahi...o no se que podria llegar a ocurrir...

Se quedan todos pensantes para hacer el siguiente movimiento

Palutena¿cómo podrán sacarlos de ese lugar?

Shaoran: pensando creo que primero deberiamos encontrarlos, pero...no se que nos esperará alli...no estoy muy seguro, habria primero que buscarlos a ellos y...si estan ahi con wang reed, hay que sacarlos de ahi...no le debe quedar mucho tiempo...para tener las primeras estrellas y esta que le falta...mandarà a alguien por ella...

Sakura: se encuentra pensando igual que shaoran pero...no tengo idea, pero se que cada ves que algo de este estilo pasa...siempre mandan a alguien por separado, en este caso medusa, pero...si iriamos alli...el viejo ese podria robarnos la estrella y estariamos en graves problemas...

Shaoran: la queda mirando ¿que sugieres?... y entonces ve que sakura separa a las cartas escudo y sombra...crees que funcione?...puede que si pero...tendremos que usar a ilusion, si no ese tipo nos descubrira y ahi estamos en problemas...

Sakura: de acuerdo...entonces llamare una carta mas...tendre que duplicar la estrella y reflejarla para que no se percate...quedara bajo el cuidado de escudo, como hizo con el tablero, y esa estara escondida, pero por ahora no se en donde,pero cabe posibilidad que...si quiere robarnos la estrella se lleve una pero solo se trata de una ilusion...

Shaoran: parpadea buen punto, pero suena bastante bien, las cartas son fuertes, puede que funcione...solo si estamos ahi lo sabremos...

Sakura: entonces, las utilizaremos?...mira interrogante a shaoran

Shaoran: asiente solo espero...que esto salga bien...o eriol sera capas de matarme en cuanto volvamos venita comica

Sakura: gota esta bien...tendre que comenzar con eso...habla hacia la diosa palutena...hay algun lugar que pueda utilizar?...tendre que quedarme sola un largo rato para hacer esto...lleva un poco de tiempo y bastante concentracion...

Palutena: claro niños, síganme

Sakura y Shaoran siguen a la Diosa Palutena

Palutena: este es mi lugar de meditación, existe una tranquilidad que nunca es perturbada

Sakura: este estilo de conjuros requieren una cantidad de calma en el ambiente,porque si se comete un solo error, saldra todo muy mal...

Palutena: no te preocupes sakura, nadie te perturbará en este lugar

Sakura: sera mejor que me esperen, por esta ves no podre requerir de la ayuda de la magia de shaoran ya que wang reed se percatara mas rapido...ve la cara comica de negacion de shaoran se que es demaciado poder el que tengo que usar, pero...es mejor usar aquella fusion...solo por esta ves...ve que shaoran le vuelve a negar...

Shaoran: mira con un enfado comico a sakura...sabes lo que te va a pasar...y no seras muy util si te quedas dormida...algo enojado...pero por otro lado no podemos usarla, tienes razon...demonios...

Palutena¿qué harán entonces¿no necesitan ayuda?

Sakura: tendre que subir mi magia a su totalidad, es bastante delicado la accion que hare pero, solo terminare viendo un poco de estrellitas en mi cabeza luego de esto...pero...creo que por esta ves podre hacerlo, por mi propia cuenta...dice mientras que va tomando las cartas y al tocar cada carta que elige quedan levitando frente a ella

Palutena¿te dejamos sola? tal parece que necesitas de una gran concentración

Sakura: asiente levemente...si, no se preocupen solo quedare algo aturdida pero, no es lo suficiente como para ponerme en riesgo...gracias

Palutena: salgamos pues, shaoran

Shaoran: aun no tanto convencido, pero termina saliendo

Sakura: los ve salir de acuerdo, ahora necesito de su ayuda dice y luego comienza a llamar a las cartas que eligio...espejo,escudo,sombra,gemelos,ilusion...se liberan y comienzan a aparecer frente a ella...ilusion...necesitare dos cosas de ti...espejo,gemelos...unan sus habilidades...necesito crear 3 copias, dos iguales y una distinta...tendran que copiar a escudo...aparece un simbolo bajo ella mientras que comienza a aparecer las copias...pasa un largo rato hasta que logra todas las replicas exactas...solo espero...que ese extraño no se de cuenta...solo espero que esto no falle...guarda las cartas pero estas estan vacias, ya que los espiritus de las mismas estan activos...al salir le agarra un mareo comico por el cansancio...hoe ...camina un poco pero muy comicamente...

En La dimension Nazon

Wang Reed: esa tonta cree que sus cartas podrán detenerme, ve muy alto para ser una pequeña, se encontrarán con lo que menos esperan

En Palutena

Sakura: aun mareada sera mejor hacer levitar esto o puedo llegar a romperlo un pequeño brillo rosado cubre los objetos manteniendolos en el aire...gracias, movimiento, flote...se ve a penas dos reflejos de una carta parecida a una canasta triangular con alitas y la cubre una especie de balon con alas...h...ho...hoe...

Palutena ¿ya habrá acabado sakura?

Sakura: sigue caminando como si hubiese tomado sake(bebida alcoholica) . hoe...donde estaran?...sigue caminando del mismo modo comico...uff...no puedo ni caminar...mejor me quedo aqui...encuentra de casualidad un lugar donde sentarse...

PITer: Sakura ¿qué te pasó? se acerca a ella

Sakura: tiene los ojos en forma de . del cansancio no le contesta a PITer ...hoe...

PITer: vaya, eres la princesa, siempre arriesgándose…pone sus manos en la frente de sakura y la reanima listo¿te sientes mejor?

Sakura: parpadea...si...gracias...espera un poco mientras que se recupera...tardo rato pero ya estan listos...mirando las tres esferas...bueno solo resta ir a buscarlos mientras que se pone de pie

Shaoran: camina hacia donde estaba sakura, ya estando algo inquieto...vaya eso fue rapido perplejo ¿estan listos?...dice mientras que mira las esferas...increible...tienes mas sencibilidad para esto que yo...sonrie levemente...bien...solo...nos queda ir hasta aquella dimension...serio...ya los he encontrado...estan en un lugar que le llaman nazon...segun me marco mi tablero...mira a sakura no falta nada?

Sakura: lo mira no, solo nos resta esperar e ir hacia aquel lugar...parpadea

Shaoran: sonrie otra ves esta bien, entonces cuando sea hora iremos alla...gruñe ya veras...eres una deshonra...wang reed...gruñe una ves mas...

PITer¿puedo ir con ustedes? dice PITer le prometí a syaoran que lo salvaría y pienso cumplir esa promesa, por mi culpa se encuentra allá

Shaoran: le cae una leve gotita al ser pescado gruñiendo...si, igualmente como no se que demonios usara ese tonto por defensa, creo que necesitaremos ayuda...sonrie levemente...ademas bueno...aunque falle yo por no ser muy util, pero...en fin necesitaremos muchisima ayuda en caso de que ese viejo nos atrape al llegar...o nos de el recibimiento poco agradable...venita

PITer: que bien ¿entonces podremos ir todos nosotros, excepto Palutena, ya que por ser diosa de este mundo tiene el deber de proteger palutena, por lo que no podrá viajar con nosotros, pero mis poderes crecieron gracias a un incidente que despues les diré, por lo que aremos trizas a ese mago, a parte de que mis flechas son las que derrotan a esos seres fusionados que atacaron a syaoran y se lo llevaron

Shaoran: mira a PITer mounstros fusionados?...o.o...esta loco este viejo idiota o que?...habla ya con un tono sarcastico y algo egocentrico le falta aprender ciertas cosas de la magia...

PITer: parece tonto, pero son muy difíciles de terminar, son muy fuertes, el que se llevó a syaoran soportó mis flechas y no dudo que halla muchos de esos allá

Shaoran: habra que usar no solo la magia, un poco de astucia, y supongo que saldremos todos de ahi en una sola pieza

Touya: eso esperamos mocoso interrumpe touya ese viejo torpe pagará el haberse llevado a mi hermanita

Shaoran: gota y le sale comicamente una vena...calmate...espera a que llegemos ahi para darle su merecido...piensa...menos mal que no es el hermano de sakura o soy capas de darle una tunda...gruñe levemente

Touya: tú y quien más mocoso, no olvides que hablas con el rey de Clow, modera tu Lenguaje plebeyo, eres igual que el mocoso de clow, solo están con sakura para molestarla y darle preocupaciones

Sakura: mira seria a touya sera mejor que te calmes o todos se quedaran aqui...enfadada si no es porque nosotros llegamos aqui, estarian aun en problemas, asi que moderate...sarcasticamente...estamos en palutena...este no es el reino de clow, asi que, calmate o te quedaras aqui...¿comprende su alteza? empeora el sarcasmo...

Touya: touya aprieta sus manos enfadado eres un monstruo…le dice a sakura

Sakura: sonrie un poco...creo que esta ves le convendria guardar silencio...no tengo nada de dificultad de dejarlo bajo un conjuro de sueño...asi que mantenga la calma si no quiere tener que esperar...habla con tono interrogante...bien...que haremos, iremos ahora...o esperaremos?...

Yukito: yo ya estoy listo pequeña sakura

Sakura: mira hacia PITer...sera algo turbio llegar hasta...mira a shaoran con cara de "como se llamaba?"...

Shaoran: gotita te lo acabo de decir, despistada...bueno, sera algo mas que turbio llegar hasta aquel lugar...o nazon como me marca el tablero, el nombre donde se encuentran...a menos que algo nos pase durante el traslado llegaremos bien...piensa al menos tendremos al escudo activo, no pasara nada...eso espero...

PITer: entonces vallamos

Palutena: Tengan mucho cuidado interrumpe a todos tengan en cuenta que medusa puede encontrarlos… es muy poderosa

Sakura: sonrie levemente mientras que mis cartas y yo sigamos activas, no hay modo de que nos pase algo, a excepcion de esa medusa que realmente es cierto, en parte aguanta todos nuestros ataques...pero...estoy segura que podremos con ella y con wang reed...

PITer¿entonces vallamos?

Sakura: asiente mientras que prepara al escudo y a las replicas que estas se tranforman en unas pequeñas esferas que dan al bolsillo junto a las cartas...oh vaya...no esperaba eso...ya me preguntaba como las llevaria...gotita...ya esta...por mi estoy lista...

PITer¿quien nos llevará?, yo puedo hacerlo… pero ustedes saben en donde se encuentra ese lugar

Shaoran: parpadea reaccionando oh lo siento...toma el tablero y esta crea una especie de esfera...esta cosa me sorprende cada dia mas, creo que para no perder la ubicacion, mi propio tablero, parece que te guiara directamente...mientras que queda solamente la esfera y su tablero vuelve a una forma pequeña...bueno...parece que esa esfera hara todo el trabajo...

En la dimensión Nazon

Wang Reed: si de cartas se trata, tengo una que logré quitarle al torpe de clow reed, LA CARTA SELLADA, previne esta situación, así que eliminaré los caminos que llevan a esta dimensión, la carta flota y despliega una cantidad enorme de poder fue por eso que nunca sellaste esta carta clow reed… yo la tenía en mi poder y nunca lo supiste

medusa: obtuvimos 3 estrellas señor, solo faltan 2

Wang Reed: perfecto,faltan la que tienen esos niños y otra más

Medusa: asesinamos a los portadores de las otras estrellas

Wang Reed: muy bien, menos plagas que exterminar… esos tontos viajarán sin saber que los llevarán a otra dimensión gracias a mi CARTA SELLADA se ríe nunca creí que llegara el momento de utilizarla pero esos niños me obligaron sonríe

En Palutena

Sakura: siente algo repentino...¿pero que?...

Shaoran: queda mirando a sakura pero que fue eso?...no se supone que...estaban todas ya las cartas selladas y cambiadas?...estando algo sorprendido...

PITer¿qué pasó?

Sakura: hay una carta clow suelta, es increible que aun haya una y no supieramos de ella...demonios...

PITer¿que carta, de qué hablan?

Shaoran: gruñe demonios, ese wang reed tenia la carta de la que nos hablo el peluche...demonios esa carta es la mas peligrosa y fuerte...ya que iguala el poder de las cartas de sakura, en numero y en fuerza...muy serio lo peor es que no esta justamente aqui...diablos habra que atraparla primero podemos correr riesgo al cruzar las dimensiones...

PITer: no puede ser... syaoran impotente ¿no podemos viajar?

Sakura: piensa habra que atrarla para que salga el camino...pero como...piensa un momento...sombra...aparece frente de ella una capa negra con forma de persona(pero no tiene rostro ni se le ve alguna parte del cuerpo)...sombra ayudame por favor...mira a PITer...no se como hacer para llegar a la zona de cruze al menos si logro provocarla la atraeria hacia aqui, sera mas facil sellarla...

En Nazon

Wang Reed: eso crees, esta es la carta más poderosa que clow haya creado y no alcanzó a advertírselos, será inútil todo lo que intenten

En palutena…de repente, se suspende el proceso de viaje con las cartas y se inactiva todo

Wang Reed: no es el momento, ahora todos los caminos a esta dimensión están destruídos… primero IREMOS POR ESA ESTRELLA

En Palutena

PITer¿qué a pasado?

Shaoran: demonios!!! trata de controlarse ese maldito...no solo bloqueo los caminos si no que los destruyo...maldito sea...ahora peor tenemos la carta esa dando vueltas...demonios...maldito wang reed...porque demonios no enfrenta las cosas maldito cobarde muy enfadado

PITer¿qué podemos hacer?

Sakura: seria y en silencio, se queda pensativa creo que primero habra que detener a aquella carta, y luego...usare el ultimo recurso que eriol me enseño hace mucho tiempo...es el mas peligroso...pero puede funcionar...maldito wang reed, no tiene en cuenta que el mago clow, tiene una reencarnacion en mi tiempo...idiota...me las pagaras...sigue seria y muy callada...

En Nazon

Wang Reed: tu eres la ingenua niña tonta sonríe , no sabes que eriol fue asesinado por medusa, él tenía una estrella, fue difícil pero medusa y mi ejército acabaron con él… ahora nada me detendrá.. clow, ha llegado el momento de que no interfieras

En Palutena

Shaoran: cara de estar serio pero algo fastidiado...demonios...ahora que haremos?...hay que atrapar a esa carta o no podremos ir hacia alla...el estupido de wang reed no sabe que cuando las cartas son selladas, todo regresa a como estaba...pero...el problema como...como la atraparemos? se queda pensando

Sakura: hay que lograr que salga del campo dimensional o mejor dicho del tramo del camino,pero...como...es extraño que no nos haya atacado aun...

Palutena: Ese hombre debe de ansiar con todo su corazón ese poder… una persona puede cargar consigo tanta maldad

Sakura: realmente es algo dificil, pero...ese tipo no se va a salir con la suya

PITer¿qué aran ahora?

Sakura: piensa habria que atraerla,pero...esta metida en el lazo entre las dimensiones...de las cuales si la busco puedo terminar en algun otro lado...sigue pensando a menos que...saca una carta y esta tiene un dibujo de un libro con un relieve en la tapa en forma de estrella lo tengo...la invoca y aparece un libro junto con una pluma para escribir...comienza a escribir...

Palutena¿qué escribes pequeña sakura?

Sakura: mientras que escribe esta carta tiene la habilidad de crear cosas mediante que son escritas...les recomendaria que se escondan, luego de esto la maldita carta tiene que aparecer...cierra el libro al terminar y se siente un buen estallido...gota...etto...fue demaciado rapido para mi gusto...

De repente en esa habitación aparece Medusa con monstruos fusionados

Medusa: Aquí está la quinta estrella, ataquen, traigan esa estrella

Shaoran: no tu otra ves saca su espada...demonios eres una plaga...porque no te desapareces de una ves antes de que tengas que perder tu vida aqui? sarcasticamente...

Medusa: qué graciosos son en su dimensión, ahora entrégenme esa estrella

Shaoran: sonrie levemente olvidalo no la conseguiras...gruñe un poco y ataca sin darle tiempo a los demas a prepararse...

Medusa: parece que quieren sufrir el mismo destino de aquel hombre en su dimensión… era fuerte, pero no lo suficiente

Sakura: mira hacia medusa de quien hablas?...guarda la carta y mantiene su baculo en su mano

Medusa: No se su nombre, pero dijo al que las cartas siempre obedecerán a su dueña, creo que se refería a ti… murió despues de eso ese bicho… ahora el sueño de las cartas y tu dimensión será mi amo… dueño

Shaoran: reacciona mal no...maldita seas...como te atreviste?...muy enfadado...habla para si estupido seas eriol...como no nos dijiste que tenias una de las estrellas?...idiota si nos hubieras acompañado...estarias con vida...idiota...lanza un ataque repentino...grrrrr...

Medusa: medusa alcanza a esquivarlo vaya, con que ese era su nombre…fue un estúpido y debilucho en un movimiento rápido, medusa con su largo cabello arrebata la estrella a sakura es hora de retirarme…acaben con ellos ahora se abre un portal y medusa escapa

Palutena: despliega una cantidad enorme de luz debilitando a los monstruos Ahora desaparezcan del reino de palutena los desaparece del lugar

Sakura: no puede evitarlo y pega una carcajada

Palutena¿qué pasa pequeña sakura?

Sakura: sonrie es una estupida esa medusa le muestra la verdadera estrella que la hace aparecer desde su baculo...mientras que mi poder exista...no podra quitarmela...cayo en la trampa que le puse...hablando de la clonacion de objetos

Yukito: eres muy lista sakura…¿de qué tipo es tu magia?

Sakura: sonrie hay cosas que me las enseño con tiempo eriol mira por un momento al suelo maldita medusa, como pudo haberlo asesinado...estoy segura que eriol no esta muerto...estoy segura...levanta la vista...realmente es un poder creado, por mi, aunque...esta basado en las estrellas, pero tiene muchisimas cualidades que aun aprendo...una de esas fue la clonacion y fusion de mis cartas...sonrie un poco mas...

En Nazon

Medusa: mi amo, he conseguido la quinta estrella

Wang Reed: eres una tonta, esa estrella no tiene nada de poder ¿cómo pudiste ser engañada, eres una inútil la manda volando y la lpea contra la pared Ya me has fallado mucho, diosa inepta…una niñita se burló de tí de repente se oye reír a sakura

Sakura: rie...vaya...parece que la pequeña sakura es mas inteligente que tu...rie un poco...

Medusa: cierra la boca, princesa de clow

Wang Reed: razón, es más lista que tu esa niña

Medusa: Pero.. amo

Wang Reed: Silencio, no quiero oírte más, ve a buscar la otra estrella, yo me encargaré de la de esa niña

Medusa: Esta bien amo, no le fallaré aparece un portal y se retira medusa

Wang Reed: Es una inútil, cuando obtenga mi poder me desaré de ella primero

Sakura: mira aun riendo...cayo una ves...creeme...no creo que sepa cual es la estrella verdadera...la pequeña sakura debe tener mas de una copia rie

Wang Reed: mandé a medusa por la otra estrella, yo me encargaré de esa niña

Sakura: mira comicamente no te basta con haber enviado esa carta?

Syaoran: esa niña es igual que usted princesa, siempre tienen un as bajo la manga

Wang Reed: con que despertaste syaoran

Sakura: mira hacia syaoran...perdoname por lo de hace un rato...este maldito juega muy bajo...lo sigue mirando...¿te encuentras bien?...

Syaoran: si princesa, no puedo morir aún, tengo que defenderla de ese trampozo

Sakura: aun mirandolo igualmente, lo siento...no quiero que termines lastimado por mi culpa...siente bastante la culpa...

Wang Reed: amor, un sentimiento muy fuerte, es lo que los mantiene vivos verdad? si yo hubiese... No les durará mucho

Sakura: mira hacia wang reed creo que es algo que tu nunca has sentido, ahora entiendo porque tienes esa actitud...no importa los obstaculos o lo que trate de impedirlo, mientras que el amor exista, siempre sera eterno sin importar que o quien se interponga...sonrie levemente

Wang Reed: no entiendes nada, por eso se acerca la hora en que obtenga ese poder

Sakura: sonrie creo entender mas de la cuenta...sigue sonriendo

Wang Reed¿a qué te refieres con más de la cuenta?

Sakura: aun sin dejar de sonreir...no se...tengo la impresion...que de cierto modo...no se...comprendo algo...aunque solo espero que sea aquello y no que tenga que ver con lo que quieres...parpadea un poco y mezcla demaciado su respuesta...

Wang Reed: una respuesta sin fundamentos, eso es lo que es

Sakura: sonrie tal ves lo sea...pero...es como lo creo...y creo que a ti te falta algo de aquello...

Wang Reed: se retira molesto

Syaoran: princesa... ¿qué le pasó? pensé que iba hacer algo en contra de nosotros

Sakura: mira hacia syaoran creo que le di al clavo de este asunto...creo que es algo que el nunca llego a entender y menos saber que es realmente el sentimiento de amar...creo que a eso se debe el enojo...rie un poco...tendre que tener cuidado...o se desquitara contigo...lo mira aun con algo de culpa aun

Syaoran: se veía muy furioso, no se preocupe princesa, soportaré todo por usted

Sakura: sonrie muy despacio...igualmente...no dejare que vuelva a hacer eso...

En Palutena

Sakura: guarda rapidamente la estrella y esta queda escondida con el poder de sakura...uff listo...es mejor que no corramos riesgos...no dejarla a la vista es un buen metodo...aunque no dudo que ella regrese...

PITer: esto se torna cada vez más difícil, maldita medusa

Sakura: mira a PITer estoy segura que ese wang reed esta furioso por la trampa...pero...si envia otra ves a medusa...solo espero que no sea capas de encontrar la estrella o sera un pequeño problema...

Shaoran: mira a sakura sera mejor estar preparados...no sabemos que hara esta ves no solo medusa si no, tambien wang reed...serio

PITer: que vengan, aquí hay un ángel listo para derrotarlos

En Nazon

Wang Reed: esa princesa me saca de quicio, pero pronto pagará todo lo que su padre me hizo

Syaoran: princesa.. ¿qué piensa que arán los niños de las cartas?

Sakura: piensa por un momento algo preocupada...realmente no se si aquel joven que habia reencarnado en mi padre les haya dicho como parar el poder de esa carta...pero tengo la impresion que algo no va a salir bien de todo esto...sigue pensando...baja un poco la voz se me ha ocurrido algo...pero...no se estaremos todavia bien para hacer lo que pienso...o mejor dicho el plan que tengo en mente...mantiene el tono de voz

Syaoran: syaoran bajando la voz ¿que planea princesa?

Sakura: piensa levemente...si es cierto lo que vi al utilizar la ilusion para engañar a aquel clon puede que funcione...pero...no se si nos dara tiempo a hacer algo...mira levemente donde estan las cosas(las estrellas, los contenedores de magia y tambien la espada de syaoran) se ve bastante dificil...pero...hasta que no tengamos magia...wang reed no nos vera...aunque...temo que sea mas peligroso de lo que creo...mira a syaoran...ese clon tiene poder y fuerza suficiente para destruir cualquier cosa...ademas de esa capacidad de matar...recordando lo que paso con la ilusion...si tan solo...mira levemente hacia donde esta el clon deberia haber alguna forma de enfadarlo...tal ves sea tan tonto que el mismo nos saque de aqui...aun en el mismo tono...aunque como dije es peligroso...

Syaoran: es arriesgado, pero es lo que podemos hacer

Sakura: aun pensando...pero me pregunto...que podriamos hacer...realmente no hay mucho modo del cual podamos molestarle...pero...no se me ocurre el modo...mira al tubo si no fuera por esta cosa, ya hubiera improvisado le cae una leve gota...

Syaoran: mira a la princesa esperando lo que va a hacer

Sakura: mira hacia adelante aun ideando levemente...hummm...le sale un tono comicamente parecido al de touya...piensa esto tiene que molestarlo, si no lo hace...sera un buen problema...mira hacia el clon con el mismo tono comico...vaya vaya, que extraño que aun sigas aqui...lo mira con cierta seriedad pero tambien con una expresion muy comica(puede hacer enojar a cualquiera)...vaya si que me salve de ti la otra ves...es increible que no notaras la diferencia...y mas viniendo de una ilusion...comienza a decir ciertas cosas realmente inrritantes mientras que le cae una leve gota...al final...creo que no le serviras de mucho a ese tonto de wang reed...porque si no que estas haciendo aqui? continua mientras que a syaoran le cae una gota tambien...

Syaoran: si, no tienes nada útil qué hacer para él, no te necesita le cae una gota

Syaoran: el clon les escucha lo que dicen mientras que levemente comienza a perder la paciencia...será mejor que se callen...ustedes dos son los que no puden hacer nada...se enfada levemente pero sigue perdiendo la paciencia ante los comentarios...si no de lo contrario que hacen ahi?...sigue igual pero perdiendo la paciencia...

Sakura: le cae otra gota...tal ves estemos encerrados...pero a ti no te llamaron para nada...solo a medusa le han pedido algo...mira hacia syaoran con una sonrisa algo comica creo que realmente es cierto...realmente es un inutil...no se porque wang reed no se ha encargado de el...sigue con la gotita mientras que dirige la mirada al clon...eres un inutil deberias aceptarlo...rie levemente

Syaoran: syaoran le sigue a la princesa riendose tambien

Syaoran: arquea la ceja estando bastante molesto creo que deberia darles una buena leccion a ustedes dos...me importa poco lo que diga wang reed, pero realmente aprenderan a callarse...de la nada viniendo del clon aparece un ataque realmente fuerte dando exactamente donde la princesa habia pensado...pero que...que demo...nios...???!!!! mira el error de calculo y nota que tanto como la princesa como syaoran salen de ahi...con un demonio...ahora veran...se enfada tratando de atacarlos y el ruido del disturbio lo atrae a wang reed

Wang Reed¿Qué es todo ese ruido? sorprendido mira a syaoran y a sakura libres estúpido clon, tengo qué hacer esto siempre yo

Sakura: mira hacia la espada de syaoran y alcanza a tomarla...argh estaba atrapada con magia...eso si costo...dice teniendola en la mano y de casualidad se le escapa al clon...aaaahhh!! se quita y el clon se equivoca otra ves dandole a cualquier otra cosa cerca...syaoran...se le acerca luego de esquivar un lanzamiento extraño del clon...le alcanza a dar la espada...realmente estaba pegada con magia aun no se como la quite de ahi...se quita y uno de los ataques del clon le pasa muy cerca a wang reed

Syaoran: mira hacia atras y se encuentra con wang reed...lo siento...estos dos...me sacaron de...de quisio...notando que uno de sus ataques rebota y pasa cerca de wang reed...realmente lo siento...

Wang Reed: no te preocupes, invento fallido, te pasará lo mismo que a Xing Huo lo manda volando y lo arroja a syaoran calléndosele la espada es mía ahora atrae la espada con magia no pueden escapar,tienen que cumplir mis propósitos,el camino a esta dimensión está roto,no podrán escapar

Sakura: le grita a lo lejos a wang reed eso crees? estando de pie literalmente cerca de donde estaban las demas cosas te distrajiste...tonto...toma las cosas de ese lugar y por instantanea las estrellas regresan a ella...no!!! se supone que deben quedarse asi...notando que parte de su poder comienza a regresar mientras que toma ambos contenedores...demonios...no queria que esto fuera asi y mas con estas estrellas notando que su poder regreso...creo que aunque este bloqueada la dimension hacia alla...hay otro modo de llegar...dice llegando rapido hacia syaoran mientras que de lo rapido que paso le saca otra ves la espada a wang reed...salgamos de aqui antes de que este viejo se enfade...mas de lo que esta...

Wang Reed: tonta, las verdaderas estrellas no estan aquí, ese poder que sientes conti te lo presté, es hora de que me lo regreses  
comienza a recibir poderes de sakura y esta cae debilitada acepten su destino, soy invencible, mis poderes son infinitamente superiores

Sakura: cae repentinamente al suelo pero que?...no...no otra ves...aun teniendo el contenedor guardado fuera de la vista de wang reed...maldito seas...repentinamente algo detiene lo que wang reed esta haciendo y se revela una carta no solo evitando aquello si no tambien protegiendo...in...incre...increible...es...es aquella...aquella carta...como fue que llego aqui?...notando que comientan a aparecer parte de las cartas de la pequeña sakura pero como llegaron aqui?...estando realmente sorprendida y a su ves perpleja...

Wang Reed: esas cartas no son nada para mí, en esta dimension mis poderes son infinitos aumenta magia y sigue tomando su podersi te quedas como ese poder morirás, ya que es mío  
Repentinamente aparece una chispa que le pasa muy cerca a wang reed...vuelve a pasarle mas cerca esta ves lastimandole...aparece cerca del escudo una carta en forma de un niño de aparciencia muy peligrosa...vuelve a atacar a wang reed esta ves sin darle mucho tiempo continua atacandole...

Wang Reed: cartas mediocres

Sakura: mira hacia syaoran tenemos suerte de estar aqui dentro, si no tambien nos golpearia a nosotros...notando que no se puede levantar...wang reed...sera mejor que te detengas...esa carta...es mas peligrosa de lo que crees...si realmente su dueña lo desea puede...mira a la carta...

Wang Reed: lo sé, lo que no entienden que mi magia es superior a lo de esas cartas levanta su mano y las rompeahora la carta sellada las absorverá y se desará de sus pedazos se abre un portal y los pedazos se van a donde la carta sellada ilusos, ese poder será mío, soy invencible gracias a la magia de mi linaje clow reed levanta la mano y paraliza a syaoran y lo lleva con él…saca su espada amenazando a la princesano sigas con esto o syaoran morirá,no hay nada que puedan hacer clon, as al útil y captura a la princesa se aproxima el clon enojado y la sujeta fuertemente tu decides princesa, la vida de syaoran o servirmecomienza a tocar la piel de syaoran con la espada

Syaoran: aaaaaaaaaaaaa! grita

Wang Reed: lo siento, pasé poco tu piel

Sakura: le gruñe ya dejalo maldito desgraciado...mira hacia wang reed bastante mas molesta que antes

Wang Reed: solo has lo que te di y no intentes nada

Syaoran: no le haga caso princesa... siente más dolor al estar la punta de la espada clavada a su estómago ¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! grita fuertemente de dolor

Sakura: mira con mucha ironia hacia wang reed...mira al suelo mientras que cierra los ojos fuertemente...maldito...esta bien...hare lo que quieras...pero...por favor...ya deja a syaoran en paz...no quiero que sigas lastimandolo...se mantiene con la mirada en el suelo...

Wang Reed: bien, perfecto brilla su lente y vuelve a encerrar a sakura en un tubo gigante tu permanecerás en un profundo sueño syaoran pone las manos en la frente de syaoran y lo duerme

Sakura: aun manteniendo la mirada en el suelo...habla casi en un susurro...syaoran lo siento...no...no queria que ese maldito...volviera a hacerte daño...lo siento...mantiene los ojos cerrados...

Wang Reed: coloca a syaoran en una especie de caja de muertoaquí permanecerás dormido hasta que rompa mi hechizo...si tu princesa haces al indebido, mi espada lo atravezará...y ni siquiera se dará cuenta...agradéceme, morirá en sus sueños se ríe en caso de que no me obedezcas

Sakura: mira hacia wang reed...porque no comienzas de una ves...realmente no quisiera seguir con una carga como esta...y menos ahora en el peligro en que pusiste a syaoran...no quiero que vuelva a ocurrirle algo mas...ya termina con lo que comenzaste hablando sobre las estrellas...tu sabes que en el reino de clow no hay nadie, porque demonios no terminas con todos esto y nos dejas en paz?...sonando ironica mientras que un par de lagrimas le caen...maldito desgraciado...realmente no mereces tener este poder...eres una deshonra...

Wang Reed: por mi no habría problemas por acabar esto ahora, pero me faltan 2 estrellas y una la tiene esa niña ilusa, medusa está por traerme la otra estrella, no desesperes princesa..le daré velocidad a esto y tú se dirige enojado al clon más te vale que no hagas otra locura

Syaoran: mira serio hacia wang reed deberias quitarle la voz a esa niñita...habla demaciado...da un leve gruñido mirando muy enfadado hacia la princesa...

Wang Reed: eres un débil, cómo puedes hacerle caso a esa niña tonta, sabes que me eres útil, por eso te creé, no quiero que hagas otra cosa así

Syaoran: se queda callado sin darle respuesta aun sintiendose bastante enfadado...si claro...a fin de cuentas...parece que esa niñata tiene razon...cambia la mirada de lugar

Wang Reed: esa niña torpe ya te afectó, tu fuiste creado para cumplir mis propósitos levanta su mano y comienza a brillar la cabeza del clonahora me eres fiel, no te importará nada con tal de satisfacerme...arás todo lo que te diga

Syaoran: serio...estoy a sus ordenes...ahora teniendo una expresion realmente fria...

Sakura: aun teniendo los ojos cerrados y sin oir de lo que hablan wang reed y el clon,abre levemente los ojos...se queda un momento en silencio pero vuelve a cerrarlos y comienza a cantar...piensa..._tal ves estes dormido...pero creo que podras oirla...realmente lo siento...syaoran..._esta ves comienza a cantar sin importarle nada..._Every night in my dreams,I see you, I feel you,That is how I know you go on,Far across the distance,And spaces between us,You have come to show you go on_...mientras que bloquea levemente sus pensamientos...

Syaoran: princesa... comienza a abrir los ojos

De repente lo roza la espada de fei wang y hace un conjuro muy fuerte para mantenerlo dormido

Wang Reed: princesa, no pudiste entender lo que le pasará a syaoran verdad? no te estás portando a la altura de una princesa comienza a reirse junto con el clon

Sakura: continua aun sin oir las cosas que dicen _Near, far, wherever you are,I believe that the heart does go on,Once more you open the door,And you're here in my heart,And my heart will go on and on,Love can touch us one time,And last for a lifetime,And never let go till we're gone...aun cantando...Love was when I loved you,One true time I hold to,In my life we'll always go on,Near, far, wherever you are,I believe that the heart does go on,Once more you open the door,And you're here in my heart,And my heart will go on and on_...en su mente...se _que todo esto terminara muy mal...no se si...volvere a hacer esto...alguna ves_...continua...

Wang Reed: es inutil, sigue cantando, terminarás atada…Es confortable verte cantar en este momento de desesperación,tu destino en este mundo está pronto a ser una realidad

Sakura: abre levemente los ojos mirando hacia wang reed...es lo que pretendo...te dije...que tomaras prisa...vuelve a cerrar los ojos mientras que se siente cada ves mas cansada...continua para terminar mientras que levemente su voz termina perdiendo fuerza..._You're here, there's nothing I fear,And I know that my heart will go on,We'll stay forever this way,You are safe in my heart,And my heart will go on and on..._alcanza a oirse un leve susurro al sentirse muy cansada cae dormirda...syaoran,perdoname...se queda dormida mientras que sus energias comienzan a irse...

Wang Reed¿qué tratas de hacer? esa canción falló, ahora estas muy débil,eres una tonta,muerta no me sirves aprieta sus manos

Sakura: sigue dormida sin darle ni una respuesta a wang reed pero comienza a reflejarse una extraña sombra atras de la princesa...se oye una debil voz mental...te lo...ad...ver...ti...ahora...lo...paga..ras...aquella sombra trae una guadaña con el mientras que brilla con mucha intencidad...aqui...termi...no todo...tu poder es fuerte...pero...no puedes...contra el propio...dueño de la muerte...la guadaña brilla otra ves haciendole quedar dormida del todo...

Wang Reed: muerte, cierto? no puedes meterte en esto, no está en los límites de interferencia

Death: mira hacia wang reed aunque no se le ve la cara...has llegado muy lejos...sabes que el dios que se encuentra en algun lugar no muy lejano de aqui...puede mandarme a buscarte...y por lo que me ha dicho...y se me ha encomendado...sere capas de enviarte a un lugar que nunca saldras... o hasta que seas condenado por mi...mueve la guadaña y causa un extraño efecto en wang reed...te detendras o tendre que enviarte a aquel lugar...sonando realmente espectral...¿que decides? no tengo todo el dia...y menos para esperar a alguien como tu...sonando espectral pero tambien muy muy ironico y sarcastico

Wang Reed¿qué nadie puede comprenderme?, deseo ese poder con todas mis fuerzas para cumplir mi deseo

Death: sonrie a pesar de que no le puede ver la cara...esta bien...pero primero...golpea parte de su guadaña y cerca de wang reed aparece lo que es llamado el sitio de para ser juzgado...roza el filo de la guadaña y algo atrapa de sorpresa a wang reed...iras ahi, y yo mismo decidire cuando dejarte salir...o al menos que consigas salir por tus propios medios espectralmente hablando...unos espiritus realmente de presencia fria lo rodean primero a el y luego van hacia wang reed ya saben que hacer...al menos si estos niños te matan...sabre a donde diablos enviarte...rie realmente con un tono muy muy malvado pero a su ves espectral...conmigo no podras...tengo poder de dios...soy el propio juez de la muerte...sonrie denuevo y mira hacia wang reed ¿algo mas que tengas que decir antes de que te envie ahi? sarcastico...

Wang Reed: comienza a reír Ese poder será mío…comienza a brillar el corazón de wang reed, dejando la dimensión

Death: mira hacia syaoran y la princesa los sacare de ese estado...aunque la niñita se arriesgo a llamarme sin tener magia y deberia llevarmela tambien...te tendre compasion, este maldito no se me escapará...nunca dios me pidio que hiciera esto...usa su guadaña, quitando el conjuro de wang reed sobre syaoran, ademasde quitarle la espada...hace lo mismo con la princesa y a ambos les devuelve el poder que tenian ademas de las cartas que van a dar a la mano de la princesa ahora...depende de ustedes...desaparece entrando a aquel portal y este se cierra dejando un leve ambiente frio...

* * *

_**Notas: Disculpen si no he corregido con el corrector del Word, pero por alguna rara razon sale todo erroneo, salen simbolos que no me creerian que salen, y me toma mas de un mes subir los archivos, les pido mil perdonen!.  
Bueno ya nos acercamos al final de este Fanfic...Al parecer rompi bien con la etica de la historia usando ese recurso, pero bueno, se me ocurrio y hasta mi amigo, el otro autor de esta historia tambien me regaño -se rie- pero bueno, espero que les agrade, y les sigo pidiendo perdon por los errores, es culpa del word.

* * *

Adelantos del proximo capitulo:  
**_  
_En Palutena_

PITer: Que problema,¿Ahora que haremos? Dice desesperado

Shaoran: por un momento se despista pero ve algo fuera de lo habitual...un momento...mira extrañado...no habia algo ahi? hace un momento dice señalando...juraria que habia algo ahi...parpadea

PITer¿en donde?

Shaoran: se acerca y cuando va a tocar otra de las cosas que estaba cerca cae al suelo...pero que demonios????...nota que lo que estaba ahi desaparecio me parece que la carta se movio de donde estaba y anda rondando por aqui...

Sakura: mira levemente a su alrededor y sin aviso usa a viento quitando no solo a yukito, si no que tambien a touya de donde estaban parados...genial...esta cerca...mira levemente el agujero que aparecio sera mejor actuar rapido...o...esto podria irse de nuestro alcanze...

Tsubasa Chronicles: Un nuevo Destino  
Capitulo 8  
Syaoran no despierta x ¿Eriol o Clow Reed? x La batalla final  
_  
_


	8. Chapter 8

Tsubasa Chronicles: Un nuevo Destino  
Capitulo 8  
Syaoran x Extrañas marcas x Mirando al pasado

* * *

_Notas de Autora: Antes de comenzar, como aqui estan tanto como Sakura y Syaoran, al igual que Sakura y Shaoran, para distinguirles y no causar confusiones, marcare con Negrita, cuando Sakura o Shaoran hablen, _**en los dialogos de Sakura apareceran en negrita**_, y **en los dialogos de Shaoran aparecera en negrita cursiva**. Es una pequeña aclaracion, me di cuenta mientras que editaba.  
Perdon cambie el titulo final del anterior, quedo mejor este, y ademas se me pego la mania de Hunter x Hunter de poner los titulos con x en el medio, gomen ne!!._

* * *

En palutena 

PITer¿qué problema, ahora que aremos? dice desesperado

**_Shaoran: por un momento se despista pero ve algo fuera de lo habitual...un momento...mira extrañado...no había algo ahí? hace un momento dice señalando...juraría que había algo ahí...parpadea_**

PITer¿en donde?

_**Shaoran: se acerca y cuando va a tocar otra de las cosas que estaba cerca cae al suelo...pero que demonios????...nota que lo que estaba ahí desapareció me parece que la carta se movió de donde estaba y anda rondando por aquí...**_

**Sakura: mira levemente a su alrededor y sin aviso usa a viento quitando no solo a yukito, si no que también a touya de donde estaban parados...genial...esta cerca...mira levemente el agujero que apareció será mejor actuar rápido...o...esto podría irse de nuestro alcance...**

Touya: oye monstruo, pudiste avisarnos le dice enojado

_**Shaoran: gota enorme veamos...donde estas? Gruñe y en una de esas lanza un buen relámpago muy cerca de el pegándole levemente a algo...cierra levemente los ojos y le pega otra ves con otro relámpago aja! te atrape! un extraño remolino de agua atrapa por el momento a la carta y a su ves le dan algunos rayos...maldita carta...ahora si te atrape...  
**_

**Sakura: mira a touya con una cara cómica...si te hubiera avisado, desaparecerías antes...niega mientras que ve donde esta la carta...bueno...me ahorraste parte del trabajo mira a shaoran cómicamente...será mejor atraparla antes de que se escape...dice mientras que usa su báculo para detenerla y a su ves sellar a la carta...se siente un leve estruendo al sellar la carta y rápidamente las cosas vuelven a donde estaban...ufff...ahora si...**

_**Shaoran: mira a sakura tanto tenias que tardarte?...lenta...lo dice por lo bajo eso ultimo...ve que de la carta sale una extraña esfera de un color extraño...que será eso?...mientras que se levanta y la toma...pero que demo...???...ahhh!!! la suelta y esta desaparece...casi me atrapa...creo que ese era...lo que la carta había tomado...el camino hacia la dimensión...su tablero brilla otra ves vaya tenemos el camino libre...por ahora...ignorando lo que paso allá...**_

Touya: al fin iremos a rescatar a mi hermanita pequeña

PITer: no hay tiempo que perder, ay que salvarlos, estén alerta

_**Shaoran: serio esta bien será mejor ir ahora, no se que habrá allá...pero no perdamos mas tiempo...hablando del mismo modo...**_

Touya: no seas aguafiestas mocoso, tenemos que salvar a mi hermanita…veámonos pronto

_**Shaoran: resopla para no fusilar directamente a touya...mira hacia PITer creo que es hora de ir hacia allá se levanta aun algo aturdido...**_

PITer: vamos, tenemos que traerlos de vuelta shaoran y sakura se preparan para el viaje con sus poderes

**Sakura: ve hacia shaoran y el tablero de este espero que estés bien ubicado o aquí todos te mataran se ríe...concentra buena cantidad de magia al igual que shaoran...**

_**Shaoran: sarcástico ya deja de hablar, lenta...deja que su magia aparezca por completo ya me las vas apagar deja que todo esto termine y veras...gruñe un poco...**_

_**Sakura: lleva un momento una de sus manos hacia el tablero y sin previo aviso ve algo...piensa...bueno al menos estamos correctamente guiados...pero no se ven bien...hablando con algo de apuro si vamos a ir vamos ahora, no se ve nada bien la situación aunque wang reed no esta parpadea pero será mejor irnos y ahora...su magia queda concentrada y lista al igual que shaoran...**_

_**Shaoran: gota será mas fácil hacer esto le roba una carta a sakura...la activa una extraña cinta cubre el lugar y refleja con ayuda del tablero uniendo directamente el lugar indicado...es mas fácil...deja a todos perplejos ¿que esperan? muévanse...comienza a caminar aun manteniendo el conjuro para que todos puedan pasar**_

PITer: resistan chicos... aya vamos

**Sakura: mirando la luz del tablero es por allá...será mejor apresurarnos, al menos tendremos tiempo para entrar y salir de ahí y de este lugar mirando levemente el lugar...dice mientras que comienza a adelantarse a un paso mas rápido que los demás...**

_**Shaoran: mira sin gracia -.- la carta carrera...que idea...dice mientras que da un par de saltos y se detiene mientras que espera a los demás...mira hacia sakura y la ve entrar oye!! Espera!!...niega con la cabeza mientras que ve que los demás comienzan a apurarse...demonios los sigue casi corriendo... -.-**_

**Sakura: camina un poco algo perdida, pero notando que el tablero de shaoran le estaba marcando el camino...es por aquí...y sigue caminando hasta que entra pero se queda levemente quieta al notar al clon que aun permanecía ahí...oh no...La que me faltaba...lo trata de pasar pero recibe un ataque...**

_Syaoran: ataca...con que ya llegaron...ataca con un poco de magia y nota que no solamente que falla su ataque si no que causa un buen desastre...estaré en serios problemas cuando wang reed regrese...sigue atacando y en una de esas el ataque sale por donde entro sakura y a su ves se multiplica, dando a ver una lluvia de relámpagos...argh demonios...sigue atacando pero también ataca por el camino de entrada si hay alguien mas ahí...tenderán que pasar por ese camino para llegar hasta aquí...continua...  
__  
De repente, el clon se ve perdido y de repente aparece un portal en donde una voz le dice que entre_

_Syaoran:mira un momento hacia el portal...que demo...??...mira una ves mas...te salvaste niñata mira hacia sakura...ya me encargare de ti cuando tenga la oportunidad dice entrando al portal_

Touya: ese maldito escapó,no puedes hacer nada bien monstruo de repente, cerca del portal donde desapareció el clon ve a sakura inconsciente Hermanita¿pero qué demonios pasó aquí? corre hacia ella y la carga Hermanita¿puedes escucharme?

Sakura: tarda en despertarse pero le habla medio dormida...estará...ocupado...por...un...tiempo...al...menos...cansada...hermano...por favor...ayuda a syaoran...sigue estando muy dormida pero a penas conciente...por favor...

PITer¡Syaoran! grita PITer desesperado al ver a syaoran herido No te preocupes, te salvaré pone sus manos sobre la herida y la sana por completo Lo bueno que no era herida grave, sino estaríamos en problemas

Touya: ya lo hizo el ángel por mí hermanita sintiendo alivio de no haber sido él quien lo salvara

Sakura:entreabre los ojos y dice hablando hacia PITer...aun no despierta...creo...que...aquel conjuro...continua su efecto...sobre syaoran...le cuesta mantener los ojos abiertos...

PITer: conjuro¿Qué conjuro?

Sakura: recuerda...wang reed...uso un conjuro...lo dejo en un profundo sueño...y...con aquella espada...me dijo que...si no hacia lo que el...quisiera...la espada mataría a syaoran...pero...no se realmente...que conjuro es...pero...es realmente fuerte...sonando triste...todo esto paso...luego de que...casi logramos escaparnos de...ese maldito...

Touya: tienes razón, ciento un grandes poderes en syaoran y es por ese conjuro ,Nuestros poderes no podrán recuperarlo, ni siquiera yo, que soy el más fuerte después de fei wang reed ,Ese mocoso siempre poniéndonos en problemas y solo hace preocuparte hermanita

Sakura: se entristece un poco mas...no...Solo trato de protegerme y yo...lo metí en eso...mira hacia donde se encuentra syaoran...perdóname...realmente...no quería...que terminaras en ese estado...no puede aguantar el cansancio que trae y se duerme otra ves...

PITer: no syaoran, te fallé, quería salvarte y no pude le salen lágrimas de impotencia Ese maldito va a pagar...Eres un hermano para mí

Touya: bien, qué haremos? se dirige a sakura

**Sakura: mira hacia syaoran...ese conjuro...mira tratando de acordarse de algo...demonios si tan solo...si tan solo eriol estuviera con nosotros...piensa...creo que se trata de uno de esos conjuros que lo quita quien lo ha invocado...o lo puede neutralizar la persona que esta atrapada bajo ese efecto...sigue mirando creo que ahora...puede depender de syaoran...puede que este dormido, pero creo que tardara un poco de tiempo en despertarse...si estoy en lo correcto...**

Eriol: habla desde atrás de shaoran estas en lo cierto, sakura dándole un susto a shaoran esa medusa se creyó que me había asesinado...ríe un poco...fue buena idea crear una copia...aunque se quedo con la estrella...pero...al menos estoy con vida...nota la mirada asesina de shaoran...

_**Shaoran: da un salto hacia atrás waaaaaaa fantasma!!! Se cae al suelo sentado no un momento...eriol, al menos que seas un zombi...lo mira muy feo...eres un...evita terminar la frase pero ve la sonrisa en la cara de este y ahora de que tanto sonríes?..le gruñe..**_

Eriol: aun sin quitar la sonrisa ya cálmate, que no era mi intención asustarte...creo que olvide dejar ver mi presencia para no asustarlos a todos...luego mira y ve hacia donde esta syaoran dormido...como dijo sakura...el único problema tal ves syaoran si sea capas de salir de ese conjuro, aunque el no posea magia...hay algo en el...que lo hará salir, utilizando magia o no...luego mira la espada de syaoran y ve un leve brillo en esta...es realmente fuerte...creo que podrá salir de esta...al menos eso creo...mientras que se acerca para salir de la sombra del pasillo...llegue algo tarde, o eso creo...mira a todos levemente

Touya¿quién eres? lo mira extraño

Eriol: ríe un poco lo siento no me he presentado...mi nombre es eriol, también vengo de la misma dimensión que sakura y shaoran notando otra ves la mirada asesina del nombrado...mira hacia touya...en mi dimensión soy la reencarnación de reed clow...mira hacia sakura...sakura, será mejor que salgamos todos de aquí...algo me dice que wang reed aparecerá en poco tiempo...al menos no estaremos aquí para cuando vuelva o nos ira mal a todos...tiene mucho poder, pero no supera el mió aun...aun sonriendo con mucha tranquilidad

Touya: padre...?

Eriol: mira hacia touya solo poseo su poder y muchos de sus recuerdos...se muy bien quienes son ustedes refiriéndose también a la princesa...aunque solo con la diferencia que soy de otra dimensión...le cae una leve gota...aunque la relación entre el alma de una persona y que este en diferentes dimensiones...es la misma...

Touya: bueno, puedes derrotar a ese wang reed? Tiene que pagar todo lo que a hecho

Eriol: sigue sonriendo...no se preocupen...como dije su poder no supera al mió...esta lleno de rencor y eso hace débil su magia ante la mía...camina levemente mientras que se le acerca a syaoran...ese tonto...se le ocurrió hacerle esto a un joven que le han robado su poder...luego lleva una de sus manos hacia la frente de syaoran mientras que aparece un aura roja en su mano...wang reed, cuando aprenderás?...el brillo se torna azul y luego desaparece listo...ahora solo es cuestión de que se despierte...se encuentra dormido pero ya fuera del alcance de wang reed se acerca hacia la princesa...a ti también te ha ocurrido lo mismo...solo que lograste invocar a aquel ser oscuro sin magia...eso si es increíble...se agacha y lleva otra ves su mano hacia la frente de la princesa, repitiendo el mismo proceso solo que aparece una aura blanca...bueno...ahora ellos dos solo están dormidos...despertaran pronto...dice levantándose...  
habla levemente molesto tuve que reencarnar para detener a wang reed...niega además de las cartas, esa era otra de las cosas que a clow reed le preocupaban...y me quedo de encargo a mi...hablando seriamente solo habrá que dejar que llegue, si no lo mato de lleno...sufrirá las consecuencias...

Touya¿de qué hablas?

Eriol: era cuestión de tiempo, tu padre sabia mucho mas y estaba enterado del crecimiento de poder de wang reed...por alguna razón espero mucho tiempo para invocar la reencarnación...piensa pero queda algo confuso...hay algo que aun no puedo recordar...es uno de los recuerdos mas difíciles que aun no puedo lograr ver, pero...gracias a ello...al menos se que wang reed no segura con este desastre...al menos mientras este aquí...el tratara de matarme a toda costa...sonríe aunque soy mas inteligente que el...como ocurrió con medusa...mato a copia...pero como dije, se que clow reed esperaba un desastre de esos...aunque no entiendo la relación entre las cartas y lo que esta ocurriendo...pero...mira hacia sakura se que me serán de ayuda...o al menos eso me ha dicho el propio reed clow...recordando la conversación que tubo en un sueño...

Touya: padre, siempre tan atento, detrás de esa mirada tierna, había una persona muy hábil e inteligente

Eriol: asiente...a pesar de que wang reed casi lo borra del mapa, me refiero al estado de espíritu, hasta a mi me ha sorprendido, se que me ayudara también en el momento mas peligroso...se por lo que me ha dicho, que...en el momento mas preciso se unirá a la pelea pero no se ha dejado ver...solo aparecerá en el momento que mas lo necesitemos...hasta puede ocurrir cuando ese tonto este a punto de matarme hablando de wang reed...yo solo soy una reencarnación con su magia y recuerdos...pero realmente ese es el verdadero clow reed...dice mientras que nota tanto como la princesa y syaoran ambos se despiertan...vaya eso fue rápido...mira a los dos...¿se encuentran bien?...dice hablándole a los dos...

PITer: syaoran ¿cómo te sientes?

Sakura: mira hacia eriol... ¿quien eres?...mirando extrañada...tienes una presencia parecida a la de...lo sigue mirando...a la de mi padre?...mira hacia touya sin entender que esta pasando...es muy similar...reacciona...syaoran! trata de levantarse pero vuelve a donde estaba...el echo de que me despertara...no quiere decir que pueda moverme...le cae una gota...demonios me recupere en parte pero...no lo suficiente...

Syaoran: -cansado-.. Gracias PITer por venir y a todos ustedes, princesa... está bien?

Sakura: mira hacia syaoran...si...pero...de nuevo volví a meterte en problemas...lo siento...se siente algo apenada por lo que le ocurrió pero le sonríe...estaré despierta, pero aun no puedo levantarme...le cae otra ves la gotita...

Syaoran: no diga eso princesa, ya le dile que haría todo por usted

Touya: ya no necesitas hacerlo, ya estoy yo aquí

Sakura: aprovecha que tiene a touya cerca y le da un leve codazo...le dice en voz baja...hermanito a ti nadie te hablo...lo mira feo a touya mientras que vuelve a mirar a syaoran...igualmente...lo siento...sonríe levemente luego de haberle pegado una ves mas disimuladamente a touya...

Syaoran: mira extrañado a shaoran pero... soy yo de niño?

Touya: vaya, ahora son dos mocosos que soportar

_**Shaoran: mira un momento hacia syaoran y luego mira feo a touya espera un momento...saca su espada y usa un pergamino, saliendo de este un buen chorro de agua pero que solo golpea a touya dejándolo empapado...el echo de que seas el hermano de la princesa...no significa que no seas igual de insoportable que el hermano de sakura de mi dimensión...gruñe un poco vuelve a llamarme mocoso y sabrás que es que te electrocuten...le gruñe y luego mira hacia syaoran...luego le cae una gota...podría decirse...pero...soy de otro tiempo o dimensión...mira de reojo a touya esperando...**_

Syaoran: que chistoso, me veía muy curioso de niño le cae una gotita

Touya: mojado al menos mi otro yo piensa igual que yo, mocosos.

_**Shaoran: se da vuelta y saca otro pergamino...dios del trueno ven a mi! Le lanza el relámpago y le pega de lleno a touya te lo advertí...nota la mirada cómica de todos...no me miren así...se lo merecía!!!...deja su espada en el soporte que trae en la espalda...continua llamándome mocoso y averiguaras lo que puedo hacer...gruñe...**_

Touya: con los pelos parados es la verdad

_**Shaoran: mira a touya ya sacado de quicio...princesa será mejor que se quite de ahí...estando realmente enfadado...comienza a atacarle con algunos de sus pergaminos haciendo que touya se quite varias veces ya veras vuelve a pasarle lo mismo con el agua y el relámpago...al menos...si hago esto en pleno Japón...asustaría a todos...lo tomare como un descargo le cae una gota a todos mientras que lo miran cómicamente...**_

**Sakura: se ríe ya ya ya, cálmate...se ríe levemente pero aun mas cuando nota como quedo touya...aunque seria gracioso...pero...shaoran...nota que no la escucha...olvídalo cuando te calmes te lo diré esquiva un rayo waaaaaaa eso estuvo cerca...se acerca hacia donde quedo la princesa...será mejor que te ayude a levantarte o shaoran te pegara sin querer con los relámpagos...notando la cantidad que hay...**

Sakura: mientras que se levanta con ayuda de sakura...si esto es así ahora...no quiero imaginármelo...y mas en tu dimensión mirando realmente divertida la situación...no creen que es mejor irnos?...este lugar me da escalofríos...sintiéndose levemente inquieta

Eriol: mira hacia la princesa es cierto...además...como es que el aro aguanta tanto? mira a sakura es mejor regresar o tu no te despertaras en una semana, con la magia que estas utilizando...le cae una gota

Touya: con los pelos parados pues si, pero este mocoso no se calma sigue evitando las descargas

Eriol: mira a touya y a shaoran y a ambos les manda unos raros cristales haciéndolos salir de ahí...para cuando se den cuenta ríe ya estarán en el otro lado del aro...así que mejor sigámoslos...a mi tampoco me agrada estar aquí...estando bastante de acuerdo con la princesa...mira hacia syaoran crees que puedas caminar?...mira por el marco de la puerta y ve a touya y shaoran ya que habían cruzado el aro...bueno...no me fallo el calculo...se ríe...

Syaoran: si claro... si puedo.. Solo que tengo mucho sueño...No quiero estar más tiempo aquí

Eriol: será porque aun estas en parte bajo ese conjuro es fuerte, pero ahora que te has despertado al menos comenzara a perder fuerza en unas horas, y ahí estarás como si nada te hubiera ocurrido...bueno excepto por el problema de que wang reed robo no solo tu poder si no también el de la princesa, pero estarán bien...sonríe...

PITer: a donde piensan ir ahora¿No irán a palutena, o se regresarán a su reino? Son bienvenidos en palutena si gustan

Eriol: mira a PITer por el momento, creo que es mejor que nos quedáramos allí, si no es problema, aun tengo que saber que es extraño detalle que me hablo clow reed acerca de las ruinas...aun me queda bastante por hacer...por alguna razón se que no es buena idea regresar al reino de clow...se queda algo serio aun estando bastante preocupado, pero no se le nota...

PITer: vamos a palutena entonces

Eriol: mira hacia donde están touya y shaoran esos dos llegaron allá antes que nosotros ríe para disimular...al menos no tardaremos mucho...y ni preguntaron...le cae una gota

Alcanzan a shaoran y touya y se preparan para partir

Eriol: se queda concentrado...piensa será algo complicado invocar aquel poder de la ruina al menos podré darme alguna idea de lo que planea wang reed, de las cuales lo detendré antes de que haga algún movimiento...sigue pensando lo que no pude encontrar...aquella ubicación de la que realmente se sienten todos los poderes, no solo de las estrellas, si no, que ahora puede que wang reed no notara un detalle...que la magia de la princesa y de syaoran no este funcionando como el lo quisiera...de las cuales...quedará expuesto a penas regrese...será fácil saber cuando el llegue de eso estoy muy seguro...sigue algo pensativo...

llegan a palutena

PITer: Bien, ya estamos aquí, bienvenidos de nuevo

Palutena: Gracias a dios, salieron con vida ¿Acabaron con ese malvado mago? Ve a eriol quién eres tú?

Eriol: sale de sus pensamientos...oh vaya, tendré que volver a presentarme sonríe...mi nombre es eriol, provengo de la misma dimensión que sakura y shaoran espera un poco soy la reencarnación de clow reed hablándole a la diosa palutena parece que medusa no solo me robo la estrella que estaba bajo mi cuidado, si no que también me creyó muerto...de las cuales...no se percato de que lo que creyó que asesino era un simple clon sonríe levemente...se que aun falta para detener a wang reed, aunque de momento esta ocupado...recordando que le quedo algo por hacer pero sigue sonriendo...

Palutena: que bien, me alegra saber que están bien...Pueden quedarse aquí el tiempo que deseen

Eriol: lamento el desastre y parte de las molestias que ha causado wang reed, luego de lo atrape va a tener que pagar realmente lo que ha echo...sonando levemente molesto pero luego reacciona y mira hacia la princesa...princesa sakura, tengo que hablarle de algo acerca de aquel ser que invoco, pero necesito hablarlo privado, hay ciertos detalles que tengo que darle acerca de eso...sonando serio

Sakura: dirige levemente la mirada hacia eriol...creo que se de que me estas hablando...le cae una leve gota...el problema es que no se cuando podré tener la energía suficiente para levantarme notando ese leve detalle pero luego trata de caminar un poco...creo que podré al menos...sigue mirando hacia eriol...mira a los demás notando levemente la mirada intrigada de la mayoría...ay no pongan esa cara le cae otra gota...habla hacia eriol...ven eriol...dice mientras que comienza a caminar...

Eriol: mira a los demás no se preocupen, en un momento los alcanzaremos, lamento no poderles decir nada al respecto recordando que yukito probablemente sepa del asunto...tal ves se enteren...pero de momento...no es recomendable...aunque luego deberé hablar contigo, sakura dice mirando hacia ella necesitare tu ayuda con esto...luego comienza a caminar tratando de alcanzarle el paso a la princesa...desde cuando camina tan rápido?...se apresura un poco...

Sakura: camina un poco mas despacio lo siento me adelante demasiado le cae una gota...se a que te refieres...no pensé que podría llamarle sin tener mi magia...mientras que camina...se que la voy a pagar caro cuando todo esto termine...pero...mira a eriol con cierta intriga...para que necesitas ayuda de la pequeña sakura?...parpadea...

Eriol: caminando...es simple...parece que sakura deberá utilizar el método de pago mágico, pero no le pasara nada, solo su magia bajara mucho, pero no será peligroso, tu sabias que es peligroso invocar a un ser de esas características, parece que reed clow cometió un error al haberte enseñado a hacer eso...serio pero no es problema...al menos...sobrevivirás, si no será un desastre...sigue caminando...

Sakura: sin entender ¿desastre¿De que hablas?

Eriol: mira hacia adelante no quería decirlo, es que luego, si ese ser que es capas de tomar las vidas que el quiera y del modo que el quiera, es muy mala idea que si logramos derrotar a wang reed que el poder de las dimensiones y las plumas quedaran sueltas, podría causarse mas de un caos en tan solo segundos...caminando

Sakura: mira con cierta preocupación al suelo lo siento, realmente me desespero la situación, wang reed pudo haber matado a syaoran, no se porque fue que he echo eso, pero...mira hacia eriol...aquel conjuro que puso wang reed sobre el...se ira pronto?...sigo preocupada a pesar de que syaoran ya este despierto, pareciera como si le faltaran energías...preocupada...

Eriol: le mira y sonríe tranquila, ese joven tiene una fuerza, y un deseo de vivir enorme, aunque el ahora que perdió su poder, es un detalle, pero es fuerte, podrá pasar eso sin problemas, puede que este cansado al seguir luchando con eso para no caer otra ves ahí, pero, el estará bien, te lo aseguro...remotamente se que wang reed lo intentaría, pero syaoran tiene mucha mas energía de la que wang reed cree, solo que no se nota...sigue sonriendo...

Sakura:luego de un momento sonríe esta bien, confió en lo que dices, es cierto syaoran ha aguantado todo lo que wang reed le ha echo, aunque fue siempre por mi culpa, pero...tienes razón...dice mientras que sigue caminando...un momento mira a su alrededor a donde se nos ocurrió ir? notando que se perdió oh no...mirando a su alrededor y eriol también creo que debí haberle preguntado a PITer como llegar hasta allá por este camino sonríe con cierta confusión...

Eriol: ríe no hay de que preocuparse, sigamos caminando un poco, ya encontraremos la manera de llegar hasta ahí sigue caminando es mas si hace falta tendré que usar algo de magia, pero por ahora veamos si podemos encontrar el modo de volver notando que el también esta comenzando a perderse...eso espero...mientras que camina con cierta gracia en su rostro...

Sakura: notando que aun no vuelven...me parece que terminaron en algún lado y no justamente cerca de aquí con una gota cómica...tengo la impresión de que se perdieron...mira a los demás...vaya ahora tengo que esperar a que eriol regrese gotita...

Shaoran: niega parece que eriol tiene menos ubicación que con una brújula en sus manos sonríe un poco sabia que esto le iba a pasar algún día, pero en fin, tendrá que usar su magia si no encuentran como llegar ríe levemente ni loco pienso ir a buscarlo niega actuando de cierto modo cómico...mira a los demás vaya silencio ¿que les ocurre a todos? le cae una gota enorme

PITer: iré a buscarlos, volaré para verlos más fácilmente despliega sus alas y va en búsqueda de eriol y la princesaCon que allí están les grita desde el aire

Sakura: mira hacia arriba y sonríe cómicamente...olvide preguntarte como regresar...terminamos perdidos...mira cómicamente a PITer lo siento...

PITer: baja con ellos vamos yo los llevaré con los demás

Eriol: sonríe levemente no pensé que fuera tan fácil perderse por aquí le cae una leve gota mientras que sigue a PITer

Sakura: comienza a caminar otra ves siguiendo a los dos...yo tampoco, creo que pensábamos que podríamos volver, pero...a veces puede fallar se ríe un poco...

PITer: si, este palacio es muy grande y diseñado para los ángeles, ya que volando nos podemos ubicar mejor

Eriol: asombrado vaya, entonces es mejor método el vuelo además, se llega mas rápido ¿no es así? ubicación desde el aire, suena mucho mejor que usando una brújula estornuda...ese shaoran debe estar diciendo alguna que otra cosa de mi estornuda otra ves...

PITer: si, pero no caminaron mucho, casi llegamos

Sakura: siéndose cómicamente apenada...pero que despistada que soy, realmente no nos habíamos alejado mucho y ya me perdí...se calla un momento de la pena...que desastre habla cómicamente .

PITer: no se preocupen, les dije si volaran, se ubicarían de inmediato les sonríe

Eriol: le cae una gota lo tendré en cuenta, a ver si ocurre lo mismo en algún otro momento sonríe levemente

PITer: puedo sentir gran cantidad de magia de ti eriol si quieres puedes volar ¿verdad?

Eriol: piensa hasta ahora he utilizado la levitación, aun no he utilizado mi magia para volar le cae una gotita pero es cierto, así es

PITer: eres un ser increíble ahora me pongo a pensar la cantidad de magia que tenía el padre de la princesa

Eriol: sonríe levemente no solamente es el poder, aunque clow reed tenia muy bien prevista las cosas, con conciencias incluidas, aunque yo solo poseo su poder y tengo buena parte de los recuerdos, además de gran parte de la memoria que el poseía estando vivo, realmente le será una pesadilla a wang reed verme con vida se ríe

Sakura: estando algo distraída ve un extraño punto negro que viene a toda velocidad y justamente hacia ella...que es eso??? Aquella cosa llega con ella y se esconde...ah??? ve que venían dos Ángeles tras aquel animal (tal ves)... ¿pero que esta pasando? notando que esta muy escondido entre parte de sus ropas...sal de ahí que haces cosquillas...luego logra ver que se trata de un pequeño zorro mágico...oh vaya...mira hacia los Ángeles ¿que ocurrió¿Porque lo perseguían así? dice notando un cierto miedo viniendo del animal...parpadea...

PITer¿qué es ese Animal?

Ángeles: señor PITer, ese Animal entró a los dominios sagrados de la diosa Palutena, tenemos qué echarlo

Sakura: mira algo perpleja...pero simplemente es un cachorro...notando que el zorro se esconde mas...tranquilo...dice mientras que logra tomarlo en sus brazos...esta bien que no debió entrar ahí, pero...no creo que sea motivo para que lo traten así...le acaricia un poco la cabeza al zorro tratando de calmarlo...alguna razón debió haber tenido para haber entrado...mira hacia el zorro y ve que esta algo lastimado valla ahora lo comprendo...mira hacia los Ángeles...por favor no lo lastimen...de donde llego estaba ya lastimado, si lo sacan podría morirse...luego vuelve a mirar hacia el zorrito y luego hacia PITer...si quieres puedo encargarme de el, no podría dejar que lo sacaran así como así, esta muy lastimado para seguir corriendo...notando las heridas en las patas del zorrito...

PITer: la princesa sakura tiene razón, está herido y no pueden dejarlo allá afuera solo, pueden irse

Ángeles: pero... señor.

PITer: no se preocupen La diosa Palutena comprenderá, pueden irse

Un momento despues se retiran los ángeles

Eriol: mira levemente al zorrito pobre, lo que lo golpeo lo dejo a penas con fuera para llegar hacia aquí...se acerca un poco y lo acaricia notando la mala reacción del animal ese lo muerde...tranquilo...no te he echo nada le sonríe mientras que ve la mirada del zorrito y este le deja de morder...esta asustado...no solamente de los Ángeles que lo persiguieron...algo realmente terrible le paso...mira hacia la princesa...al menos estará a salvo hasta que mejore un poco, las heridas son un poco profundas pero no mortales...al menos por ahora...

Sakura: le acaricia un poco la cabeza al zorrito es cierto, pero, por lo menos cuidare de el hasta que sane mira hacia PITer al menos luego si sana completamente podrá irse, aunque dudo que lo haga notando levemente lo que va a pasar mas adelante...solo espero que no cause problemas le revisa un poco las heridas al zorrito tendré que curártelas a la forma tradicional, esto aunque lo cures con magia, debió ser una herida echa con un arma o objeto mágico...lo dice como si supiera...así que la magia fallara si lo intentamos sigue acariciándole la cabeza esta ves dejando que el zorrito se suba a su hombro...quédate ahí de acuerdo?...no quiero que vayas a meterte en mas líos, y mas en un lugar como este...sonríe levemente...

PITer: bueno, vayamos con los demás

Eriol: vuelve a caminar con lo que hemos demorado no me extraña que el hermano de la princesa este por decir algún comentario le cae una gota realmente es como si fuera el touya de mi dimensión solo que mas sarcástico se ríe un poco mientras que es seguido por la princesa...

Sakura: le cae una gota mientras que camina...que buena forma de describirlo...se ríe un poco...mi hermano te matara si te oye decir eso...se ríe otra ves

PITer: es una muy buena persona, con los que le caemos bien claro, por que al pobre syaoran y a shaoran los trata muy mal le cae una gota

Sakura:ríe un poco...si aunque mi hermano deberá acostumbrarse a ello...se le nota un leve enfado cómico...suspira pero es terco como el solo puede ser...así que ni modo...ya se acostumbrara a la idea...gota

llegan a donde los demás

Touya: vaya, hasta que apareces hermanita¿qué nuevas boberías platicaste con eriol? se ríeeriol, espero no te haya aburrido mi hermanita

Eriol: gota tampoco para tanto, en realidad era yo el que dio semejante charla se hace el tonto hasta creo que casi se duerme de pie la princesa habla en cierto tono para que le sigan la corriente...solamente por el detalle de que nos perdimos, yo también me confundí al momento de regresar...tal ves por eso demoramos tanto...

Sakura: arquea cómicamente una ceja siempre tan dulce hermanito...le gruñe un poco...

Touya: el mocoso está en la cama, dijo que tenía mucho sueño…algo no anda bien con él, puede que pueda hablar pero se ve muy débil

Sakura: se queda en silencio volviéndose a sentir preocupada...piensa por un momento...sabia que algo no estaba bien, ese maldito de wang reed, que fue lo que le hizo?...en una de esas nota que el zorrito da un leve salto dándose a correr...reacciona oye donde vas?...dice siguiéndolo y deja a su hermano sin respuesta...oye regresa aquí...piensa que velocidad que tiene para correr...lo persigue...

Eriol: gota hacia donde se dirigió? o.o había hacia PITer hacia donde da aquel pasillo? parpadea cómicamente perplejo

PITer: si no me equivoco, al cuarto en donde está syaoran ¿cierto touya?

Touya: si, no se que le ven a ese mocoso

Eriol: le cae otra gota...sonríe levemente pero ríe también

Sakura: nota que el zorro se detiene ufff hasta que te detuviste...¿que buscas? Tratando de recuperar el aire...hace bastante tiempo que no corría de este modo...nota que el zorrito salta varias veces y vuelve a su hombro... ¿ah? pero porque quieres ir ahí? le salta otra ves en el hombro...le cae una gota esta bien...golpea levemente la puerta...espero no estar...mira al zorrito de reojo...solo espero que no este por despertar a alguien, y que justamente se trate de syaoran, porque te meterás en problemas...mira con un cierto enfado cómico al zorrito y este sigue saltando...una ves mas al notar que no había respuesta...

Siguen sin contestar y sakura abre la puerta...en ese momento ve a Syaoran dormido y en sus brazos ve que están llenos de una especie de tatuaje rojo

Sakura: mira con cierta sorpresa y sin entender pero que es eso? notando aquel tatuaje rojo...que extraño esto no me gusta...se acerca hacia syaoran tratando de despertarlo...syaoran...syaoran despierta...syaoran por favor despierta...mientras que lo mueve un poco para tratar de despertarlo...

Lo intenta pero sin respuesta alguna por parte de Syaoran.

Sakura: mira hacia el zorrito ve a buscar a eriol, sabes como encontrarlo trata de traerlo o has lo que puedas para alertar a los demás, esto no me gusta para nada...ve que el zorrito da un salto y sale a la misma velocidad a la que llego...syaoran, que esta pasando?...porque?...estando muy preocupada...

Eriol: estando con los demás de la nada ve llegar al animal que se sube bruscamente a uno de sus hombros ¿que te ocurre? Ve que el zorrito esta como alarmado...pero que le pasa?...hablando hacia los demás y a los pocos segundos el zorrito sale corriendo otra ves...mejor sigámoslo no se que esta pasando, pero no me agrada la reacción...dice mientras que corre tras el animal...  
Llegan a la habitación de syaoran

Sakura: ve a los demás llegar...que suerte que te siguieron el zorrito vuelve con ella no se que ocurre y menos que son esas marcas, pero no se ve nada bien hablando hacia eriol y justo los demás llegan tras el...

Eriol: mira levemente extrañado pero que? es la primera ves que las veo dice mirando aquellos tatuajes rojos que demonios le ha echo wang reed...estoy seguro que el tiene la culpa de esto...serio...

Sakura: vuelve a mirar hacia syaoran...porque tenia que ser justo a ti?...estando preocupada...

PITer¿pero qué tiene? pregunta preocupado a eriol

Eriol:estando serio pero bastante confuso es lo que me estoy preguntando se acerca a syaoran mientras que extiende una de sus manos y esta emite un aura roja...pero que?...es un...se queda callado...maldito wang reed, tiene a syaoran bajo alguna especie de control, demonios...esto me tomo de sorpresa...se queda mas serio aun...demonios no queda mucho que hacer, deberemos esperar que es lo que quiere realizar wang reed y para que tiene bajo su control a syaoran...sintiéndose levemente mal por lo que acaba de decir...  
Sakura: sigue callada mientras que mira con cierta tristeza...piensa...no porque tubo que ser el?...syaoran por favor...no dejes que el gane, no te dejes que te controle, no...No se lo permitas...sintiéndose mal...porque tuviste que ser tu? porque?...sigue en silencio...

Syaoran: princesa... si aquí trata de levantarse…estoy muy cansa...do…no... Se preocupe...

Sakura: reacciona levemente...syaoran...aun preocupada...como me pides que no lo haga?...en este momento no puedo evitar preocuparme, te encuentras muy débil...lo mira aun con el mismo gesto...ese maldito de wang reed tiene la culpa...mira se siente mal...

Syaoran: estaré... bien

Repentimamente cae nuevamente dormido a la cama y no responde al llamado de sakura, mientras que los tatuajes se marcan con más intensidad ahora

Sakura: notando el cambio en las marcas...no...No...Syaoran...no...Despierta...por favor...se comienza a sentirse muy mal y también siente un dolor en el pecho...por favor, despierta...syaoran...por favor...de repente siente el cansancio que ya tenia cae dormida estando cerca de syaoran...por favor...syaoran...despierta...por favor...  
de repente salen lágrimas de los ojos de syaoran ya dormido y no da respuesta

Eriol: sintiéndose imponente...demonios...maldito wang reed...que demonios esta planeando?...ve que el zorro se quita de donde estaba y se acerca a syaoran mientras que usa una de sus patas para tocar el tatuaje, pero se quema...que?...mira al zorro te encuentras bien? es peligroso, ten cuidado notando que el zorro se echa muy cerca quedándose cerca de la princesa...será mejor déjalos ambos aquí, mucho no podremos hacer...sintiéndose bastante imponente...con un demonio contigo wang reed...

en una dimensión desconocida

Wang Reed: Les dije que ese poder será mío...Ahora solo falta la estrella que tiene esa niña se ríe...Por fin se ve próximo a cumplirse mi deseo...Ese poder que puede cambiar al mundo será mío

En Palutena

PITer: No puede ser, syaoran iba a estar bien ¿no? mira hacia eriol

Eriol: imponente...demonios...este maldito de wang reed, con un demonio con el mira levemente hacia el suelo...aunque lo que mas quisiera es quitarle a syaoran no solo los tatuajes si no quitarlo bajo el conjuro de wang reed, ese maldito...uso un conjuro que es uno de los mas imposibles de romper...se trata de quien los invoca, solo puede quitarlos...aunque trataría un intento con un conjuro pero...esto tal ves no hubiese llegado hasta aquí si syaoran aun tuviera su poder podría haberle ayudado con uno de estos conjuros contra restantes...demonios...gruñe levemente...ese maldito...si lo atrapo lo haré pagar, no solo por esto...si no por todo lo que ha echo hasta ahora...guarda silencio...

**Sakura: mira hacia el zorrito y lo ve saltar un par de veces luego de que este se levantara...y a ti que te pasa?...ve que el zorro salta y con una de sus colas hace brillar una de las cartas...la toma algo perpleja...se que no te entiendo, pero algo me dice que...mira la carta...pero...con esta carta...no creo que sea probable...o si? se la da a eriol...no se si sea capas de sobrepasar el poder aquel...pero puede que por ese método se pueda hacer algo...queda mirando a eriol...**

Eriol: mira la carta y luego la toma...no se si será probable, ya que esta carta suele ser la que avisa sobre los sueños premonitorios, pero...pero no falta intentarlo...piensa...solamente préstame a la carta escudo junto con la del disparo...si realmente hay forma de llegarle directamente a wang reed es usando la vía de magia que tiene sobre syaoran...es un idiota...aunque tal ves quite mi ataque en 50 parte le hará mas daño y mas viniendo de ti hablando hacia sakura...luego toma las otras cartas...se voltea estando serio será mejor que lleven a la princesa a otra habitación, si puedo llegar a wang reed, sabrá lo que es que causen problemas serio pero bastante molesto...tu quédate conmigo hablándole al zorrito posees un poder extraño, puede que me ayudes...ve que el zorro se sienta donde estaba y se queda esperando tendrán que esperar fuera de aquí, si wang reed refleja el ataque que le enviare, puede lastimar a cualquiera mira a los demás.todavía no he perdido la fe en la magia y menos la esperanza de sacar de una buena ves a syaoran del ataque constante de wang reed...  
**  
Sakura: mira algo extrañada eriol solo ten cuidado, ese maldito de wang reed es capas de hacer algo peor además de usar un reflejo algo preocupada tu sabes que disparo ataca a quien sea y como sea...así que...solo procura mantener activa a la carta del escudo para evitar que te maten le cae una leve gota...mira hacia los demás será mejor hacerle caso...tal ves funcione o al menos le será de dolor de cabeza a wang reed...**

* * *

_Notas de Autora: Bueno, como recibi una leve queja por parte de mi amigo porque el capitulo era extremadamente largo, decidi acortarlo, con lo cual este capitulo consta entre 12 a 15 paginas aproximadamente.  
Argh! por mi parte esta parte nunca me gusto, adema pobre Syaoran, igualmente no hay de que preocuparse, aunque si, preparence para ver el siguiente capitulo_

* * *

_Avances del siguiente capitulo: _

PITer: salva a syaoran eriol,buena suerte

Touya: ya salva de una buena vez a ese mocoso, solo preocupa a mi hermanita

Eriol: asiente lo unico que les pido, por nada entren aqui, no quiero a nadie mal herido, este lugar sera un ojo de tormenta a penas comienze mi conjuro mira hacia touya eso incluye que si la princesa se despierta no la dejen llegar aqui, si disparo estara suelta...cuando mas enfadada este la carta mas mortal se vuelve...solo eso les pedire a todos...por ninguna razon entren aqui...piensa...este lugar quedara echo un desastre, pero...lo sacare de ese conjuro...mientras que su aura comienza a cargarse para el conjuro..._

* * *

Tsubasa Chronicles: Un nuevo destino  
Capitulo 9  
Conjuro x Encuentro x Despertar _

¡No se distraigan¡El final esta muy cerca!


	9. Chapter 9

Tsubasa Chronicles: Un nuevo destino  
Capitulo 9  
Conjuro x Encuentro x Despertar

Si recapitulamos, los demas habian descubierto algo anormal en Syaoran, al parecer habia caido bajo el efecto del conjuro de Wang Reed, pero Eriol con ayuda de las Sakura Cards se encargaria de despertarlo y sacarlo de ese conjuro.

PITer: salva a syaoran eriol, buena suerte

Touya: ya salva de una buena vez a ese mocoso, solo preocupa a mi hermanita

Eriol: -asiente- lo unico que les pido, por nada entren aqui, no quiero a nadie mal herido, este lugar sera un ojo de tormenta a penas comienze mi conjuro -mira hacia touya- eso incluye que si la princesa se despierta no la dejen llegar aqui, si disparo estara suelta...cuando mas enfadada este la carta mas mortal se vuelve...solo eso les pedire a todos...por ninguna razon entren aqui...-piensa_-..."este lugar quedara echo un desastre, pero...lo sacare de ese conjuro"...-_mientras que su aura comienza a cargarse para el conjuro-

Todos abandonan la habitación y Eriol comienza a comenzar el conjuro.

Eriol: -invoca a la carta escudo mientras que pone a trabajar a la carta dream-...-su aura llega a su maximo-...espero no fallar...-ve que el zorrito se queda sentado pero bien despierto-...-cierra los ojos-...oh reed clow, por favor responde a mi llamado...-a los pocos segundos se siente una aura espectral pero con un gran poder-...he de necesitar tu ayuda para librar a este joven de la trampa de wang reed...-su magia sube a un nivel realmente mas alto de lo acostumbrado-...-se invoca automaticamente la carta del disparo y se queda en la mano de eriol-...dream permiteme llegar al lugar donde se encuentra atrapado este joven -la carta del disparo brilla y comienza a dar rebotes en la habitacion golpeando tambien el escudo-...-concentrado en su mente-...veamos donde estas...syaoran si te encuentro podre sacarte de donde estes...solo espero poder hallarte...su aura continua subiendo a un nivel realmente extremamente alto-...-se comienzan a sentir muchisimos estruendos causados por la carta disparo-...

En un momento determinado, Eriol consigue encontrar a syaoran, y este se encontraba junto a su padre el arqueologo.

Eriol: -mira mientras que da algunos pasos-...-estando confundido-...-piensa para si-...donde rayos me he metido?...si este es el sueño o parece una extraña secuencia con un recuerdo de por medio...-aun no estando seguro prueba hablando-...¿syaoran?...-dice estando no del todo seguro-...

Syaoran: Hola eriol, te presento a mi padre

Eriol: -estando algo extrañado-...syaoran...al menos te encontre -a pesar de estar concentrado siente levemente los estruendos de la carta disparo-...demonios,syaoran escucha, ademas de que quedaste bajo el control de wang reed, y que el justamente me esta atacando, este es el unico medio que tengo para sacarte del efecto de ese conjuro, no aguantara demaciado la carta del disparo, es decir, he llegado hasta aqui para despertarte y simplemente quitar ese efecto...-sonando algo serio-...

Syaoran: no me iré, estoy con mi padre y no quiero apartarme de él, me hizo mucha falta y no quiero dejarlo, lo siento eriol

Eriol: pero syaoran, entiendo lo que sientes, comprendo tambien el que quieras permanecer junto a tu padre, pero, esto solamente esta relacionado con un sueño, ademas...-suspira-...es lo unico que se me ocurrio para sacarte de este sueño, acaso no te importa el volver a despertar?...-espera un poco-...nos hemos quedado todos muy preocupados, y sin mencionar que aun la princesa no ha despertado, pero en cuanto lo haga, se pondra en peor estado en el que esta ahora...realmente no te importa?...no te importa para nada?...-se queda serio-...

Syaoran: la princesa... mi padre

Eriol: -le mira estando algo serio-...se que no soy nadie para decidir por lo que tu quieras hacer, pero ten en cuenta, que esto no podre hacerlo mas de una ves, ya que no se en que momento wang reed nos atacara a todos, solo me pregunto si realmente quisieras despertar o no...-empieza a notar una leve recaida en el escudo de sakura-...-piensa- demonios si no pienso algo rapido, no podre sacarlo de este sueño, rayos...aguanta un poco mas escudo, por favor, solo un poco mas...-guarda silencio por un momento-...syaoran, realmente tu sabras que es lo que quieres, pero...solo piensalo bien por favor...tal ves no sea el adecuado para decir esto, pero puede que sea que necesites estar junto a tu padre, pero...bueno...como dije...tu sabras que hacer...tampoco quiero dejarte aqui...pero...no puedo sacarte contra tu voluntad...-sonando algo ironico-...si realmente quieres quedarte aqui, esta bien, pero no regresare otra ves...que me disculpen los demas, pero...tendre que hacer eso...-se calla quedando realmente serio-

Syaoran: bueno...iré con la princesa, la amo sobre todas las cosas, mi padre me comprenderá, siempre me apoyaba en mis desiciones, iré contigo, por la princesa sakura

Eriol: -sonrie mientras que nota que el escudo pierde un poco mas de fuerza-...este maldito de wang reed no se rinde...demonios, el escudo esta perdiendo su efecto...sera mejor que me sigas...esto -señalando levemente una extraña luz roja- te sacara de este conjuro...-dice mientras que le guia-...sera mejor que tomes prisa o estaremos los dos en graves problemas si el escudo se rompe...-le cae una leve gota-...

Syaoran: Adios padre, siempre estaras conmigo, tengo que hacer feliz a la princesa sakura

Eriol: el conjuro hace su efecto destruyendo definitivamente el de wang reed y a su ves crea una extraña proteccion que ni siquiera syaoran la nota, solo el propio eriol sabe de eso...abre los ojos repentinamente mientras que espera unos momentos a que syaoran tambien despierte...mira al escudo...demonios syaoran despierta ahora o realmente estaremos en problemas dice reforzando un poco mas a escudo pero esta pierde fuerza demonios tiene demaciado daño...el conjuro le ayuda a despertar a syaoran mientras que se siente cada ves mas el impacto de la carta disparo sobre el escudo...

Syaoran: eriol, princesa, ya estoy aquí

Eriol: mira hacia syaoran y sonrie sabia que lo entenderias mira la carta del escudo creo que me toca ser mas sarcastico su aura brilla sobre disparo y la vuelve carta otra ves...suspira uff eso estubo cerca vuelve a su mano la carta del escudo y la carta dream, pero escudo con una gran marca negra demonios he dañado casi al 100 al escudo...sakura va a matarme sonrie con una gota mientras que ve al zorro dar uno o dos saltos...ya calmate...ve como el zorrito salta y mira hacia syaoran...aunque este animal no puda hablar, creo que se ha alegrado aunque no entiendo porque le cae otra gota...al menos wang reed no molestara...al menos a ti ya te dejara en paz luego de eso...sonrie manteniendo en secreto aquel sello de proteccion que invoco sobre syaoran...hablando en cierto tono de pregunta...syaoran como te encuentras?...como estubo ese conjuro activo no se si aun sigues con la perdida de energia o se detuvo al romper el hechizo de wang reed...luego ve que el zorrito queda mirando con una expresion comica a syaoran...mira al zorrito y a ti que te pasa? nunca viste a alguien despertar de un sueño? mira con una gota comica cuando siente repentinamente golpean la puerta...ah??...se voltea...

Syaoran: bueno, mis poderes siguen igual, ese wang reed es un cobarde,lo importante es que salí de los sueños

Eriol: creo que somos mas de uno que pensamos lo mismo de wang reed... dice mientras que se levanta para abrir la puerta ya que la habia sellado...rayos olvide que habia sellado la puerta...realmente la carta disparo es mas peligrosa de lo que crei...antes de llegar a la puerta se siente muy cansado y le hace caer de repente...demonios...fue demaciado...y mas como deje a la carta del escudo...como no se puede mover del cansancio con su mano quita el sello y se quita de la puerta...ya ya...ya puedes pasar...le cae una leve gota aun estando en el suelo...

Syaoran: eriol lo ayuda a levantarse muchas gracias por todo, ahora más que nunca defenderé a la princesa

Eriol: sonrie algo cansado...no es nada, ademas creo que es mi deber esta ves ocuparme de lo que esta pasando...se levanta pero mantiene muy poca la estabilidad...al menos...wang reed perdio otra ves...solo espero poderme recuperar, tardare mas de lo que puede tardar cualquier mago, y mas por haber invocado la propia presencia de reed clow, pero...suspira...al menos, se que mi magia aun sirve contra ese mago insulso que utiliza su magia de manera erronea...ve que le salta al hombro el zorrito...justamente que no puedo mantenerme de pie tu te vienes encima mio?...mejor quitate de ahi, no quiero que la princesa me suelte un regaño y mas porque te lastimaste por mi culpa mira un poco enojado al zorrito...

PITer: ¿podemos pasar? dice PITer ante la puerta

Eriol: le cae una leve gotita si, PITer acabo de quitarle el sello a la puerta, creo que me olvide que estaba dice con un tono bastante comico

PITer: syaoran , al fin estas bien, mire princesa sakura, le dije que syaoran vendría con nosotros

Sakura: mira luego de acercarse a donde esta PITer...syaoran? reacciona syaoran!! se le acerca y lo abraza...syaoran,despertaste...sonrie...mira un momento hacia eriol...gracias eriol...dice mientras que sigue sonriendo...

Syaoran: sonrojado lamento haberla preocupado tanto princesa

Touya: oye mocoso, deja de abrazar a mi hermanita furioso

Kurai: el zorrito ve venir a touya y salta hacia el, antes de llegar brilla y se deja ver una gran bestia de 9 colas que le cae encima a touya mientras que le gruñe grrrrrrrrr venita comica

Sakura: parpadea comicamente...oh por dios...con que esa es la forma que tienes? mira comicamente al zorro gigante eres enorme...se rie levemente

Touya: ¿qué te pasa a tí Animal mugroso? ya verás, quítate de encima, verás lo que es ser un reed

Kurai: gruñe mientras que le brillan todas sus colas a un color negro grrrrrrrrrr saca de la nada unas garras...agrrrrrrrrr grrrrrrrr le gruñe algo enfadado...grrrrrrrrrrr...

Eriol: mira divertido la escena sera mejor que no se mueva o ese zorro se lo comera crudo...rie levemente ya ya calmate...sigue riendo divertido

Syaoran: oiga alteza, no es para que se enoje sigue sonrojado

Touya: si, ahora nomás falta que llegando al reino clow se casen

Syaoran: se pone rojísimo pero... cómo cree eso..

Sakura: se sonroja...hermano...no le puede decir mucho pero lo mira comicamente...

son unos bobos, y tú Animalote, quítate de encima

Kurai: el zorro se quita pero le pega con las colas se modo desafiante y se acerca hacia syaoran y la princesa...grrrrr tiene cara de "si se acerca otra ves ya vera"

Sakura: mira al zorro vaya si que eres enorme dice disimulando...se arrodilla para acarciarlo...realmente me dejaste sorprendida, eres tan pequeño con tu otra forma, no me imagine que fueras tan grande...le sonrie...no se si realmente perteneces a esta dimension o no...le sigue sonriendo...pero si conservas tu otra forma, puedes venir conmigo le sonrie y ve la reaccion fea de touya...

Kurai: se echa al suelo muy cerca de la princesa mientras que recibe las caricias...hace un ruido muy parecido al que hace la carta carrera de sakura...piw piw...sigue echado recibiendo las caricias...

Sakura: habla hacia touya hermano, no es adorable? hablando del zorro realmente seria buena mascota ademas de guardian rie al notar la reaccion de touya empeora...se rie

Touya: está bien, pero que se aleje de mí _"ahora soportar al mocoso y a ese animelejo"_dice en voz baja

Kurai: mueve las orejas y de la nada le lanza una llamarada a touya dejandolo de color carbon...grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr grrrrrrrrrrrr mira a touya con cara de "ya te escuche"

Touya: maldito Animal, por qué haces eso?

Kurai: gruñe un poco mas fuerte GRRRRRRRRRRRRR mira a touya con cara de pocos amigos GRRRRRRRRRR

Sakura: le cae una gota h...he...her...hermano...sera mejor que lo trates un poco mejor, o...creo que le terminaras cayendo muy mal...notando comicamente la reaccion y el color de las colas del zorro...o me parece que le caes muy mal ahora...tratando de interpretar lo que pasa...o al menos eso creo...mira aun desde donde estaba sentada a syaoran...mira a syaoran con una expresion en la cara...baja bastante la voz...si sigue asi...creo que no llegara a asalvo al reino clow le cae una gota enorme

_Sakura: se acerca y esquiva no solo a touya si no que al zorro tambien...eriol, sera mejor que no solo descanses tu, tambien tengo que poner a que se curen las cartas...luego de que eriol se las diera...con la cara que tienes ahora, pareces zombie en epoca de halloween le sonrie_

Eriol: le cae una gota pero luego bosteza tienes razon trata de no dormirse de pie es mejor que cures a las cartas realmente aguantaron mas de lo que crei, ademas de que me fueron utiles, gracias sonrie y al poco bosteza una ves mas...

Sakura: parpadea comicamente pero...si yo no fui la que sugirio aquello...fue el señalandole levemente a zorro...fue el quien me ayudo y mas con que carta podria sernos util parapdea

Eriol: gota enorme bueno...al menos todo esta bien, por ahora se despereza un poco y queda recargado sobre la pared al menos por ahora esto ultimo lo dice en voz muy baja, casi para si mismo

Touya: y ahora qué hacemos eriol? ese tipo debe de estar furioso

Eriol: piensa un poco tienes razon, aunque casi logra destruir la defensa, nunca crei que fuera tan fuerte pero no lo suficiente...esta algo desconcentrado a causa del cansancio...creo que vamos a necesitar mas ayuda pensando levemente en kerberos,yue,rubimoon y spinelsun...pero...de momento deberemos esperar a que ese inutil de wang reed se mueva, quiero saber que esta tramando...y el insulso no nota que cada ves que usa magia yo ya se su ubicacion, al menos no se nos escapara, mientras que el posea magia...y aunque esconda su poder, no hay modo de que salga de mi frecuencia de rastreo sonrie

PITer: y falta medusa, sabe que rayos tramen esos 2,esa me las pagará

Sakura: parpadea un poco no creen que deberiamos prepararnos? me refiero...a no se,a algun entrenamiento?...no sabemos que nos tramaran, y creo que la batalla que se viene sera realmente larga, tendriamos que estar preparados, no lo creen? dice en tono de pregunta

Syaoran: si, puedo, perfeccionar las técnicas que me enseñó kurogane

PITer: yo te ayudaré a perfeccionarlas syaoran

_**Shaoran: piensa nos vendra muy bien eso, ademas...muchas de las peleas que he aguantado...recordando la pelea entre clanes y las veces que han querido matarlo, pero nunca lo consigen...siempre me ha ayudado una preparacion previa, creo que nos sera muy util...mira a sakura...hasta que piensas en algo...despistada...le sonrie con una expresion algo burlona...**_

_Sakura: mira con cierto enfado a shaoran...sera mejor que todos den un paso hacia atras notando que se alejan dando aquel paso...que sutil eres...usa a aro, espejo y a la carta flecha...a ver como te sales de esta le lanza una flecha obligando a hacer correr a shaoran..._

Touya:vamos monstruo, dale al mocoso,que no se te escape

_**Shaoran: le cae una gota waaaaaaa no era para tantooooooo nota que esta corriendo en circulos pero que demonios aparece su espada...mientras que corre...**_

_Sakura: mira con cierta maldad hacia touya sabes que...la que le debia a mi hermano creo que me la cobrare contigo la carta flecha voltea lanzando una flecha que solamente persigue pero no hace daño(o eso aparenta)...gomen ne,princesa mira un poco apenada hacia la princesa..._

Sakura: rie no te preocupes...eso creo que le hara aprender un poco o al menos aprendera la leccion sigue riendo

Touya: oye, eso estubo cerca monstruo ,no me hagan enojar o sacaré los poderes heredados de mi padre

_Sakura: se rie que facil que es hacerte enfadar, al menos mi hermano no pierde tanto la paciencia hablando del touya de su dimension...etto...sera mejor que corras, esa flecha te seguira un largo rato...sigue riendo aunque no me molestaria que me atacaras...solamente terminaras golpeandote a ti mismo rie mientras que tiene escondida a la carta espejo..._

Eriol:rie divertido en fin, creo que muy buena idea, nos ayudara a ganar una fortaleza extra en caso de que algo pasara o que se pusieran complicadas las cosas...pero...bosteza...sera mejor que...se marea...comenzemos dentro de unas horas o ustedes comienzen sin mi...creo que necesito un...descanso cae al suelo dormido...

_**Shaoran: le cae una gota vaya lugar que elegiste para dormirte, eriol...esquiva la flecha argh me cansaste saca un pergamino...dios del fuego,ven a mi!! quema la flecha y el aro desaparece...la proxima que lo intentes -.- me las pagaras caro, sakura mira con cara de que "ya me las pagaras luego" **_

_Sakura: rie abiertamente...otro mas que tiene corta paciencia...jaja se rie con ganas y deja a todos con una gota comica en la cabeza mirando con cara de o.o_

Touya: monstruo loco

Kurai: mira hacia la princesa piw piw piw la mira con cara de "da miedo"...piw piw piw le brillan las colas y vuelve al status de pequeño piw piw piw

Sakura: rie levemente hermano, calmate...no quiero tener que encargarme del reino antes de que todo esto termine...lo mira comicamente

Touya: está bien, lo que quiero es acabar de una vez con ese wang reed

Sakura: preguntandose...me pregunto...cual seria el metodo para el entrenamiento? sigue con el mismo tono...demonios ahora la unica que no puede hacer nada soy yo, ya que ese maldito de wang reed se quedo con toda mi magia...mira por un momento al suelo...

Syaoran: no necesita de eso princesa ,puede pelar, es muy fuerte, lo he notado en usted, si se lo propone lo logrará ,yo la ayudaré

Sakura: voltea hacia syaoran y luego sonrie...gracias...

Touya: mocoso loco, yo puedo enseñarle a mi hermanita como pelear,tu vete con PITer a practicar

Sakura:le cae una leve gota...hermano...aun estando de espaldas niega comicamente con la cabeza...pero se nota que no cambiaras nunca...

Syaoran:que decida la princesa, alteza ¿no cree? se sonroja

Touya: ya se lo que decidirá…entrenala bien mocoso se va de la habitación junto con yukito y fai

Sakura: le cae una leve gota...niega otra ves con la cabeza...que caracter...suspira se nota que touya no cambiara nunca...aun negando comicamente...le cae comicamente una gota luego de ver a touya que se acaba de ir...que caracter...gotita...nunca cambiara...se voltea nuevamente...ahora me pregunto como es que nos diviremos para ya comenzar a entrenarnos, porque parece que somos nosotros nada mas le cae una leve gota bueno...aunque eriol debe estar comenzando a recobrar energia, asi que seguramente se nos unira luego queda pensativa...

Syaoran: bueno princesa, PITer y yo la ayudaremos con el entrenamiento, shaoran y sakura entrenarán ellos y yukito, fai y su alteza entrenarán juntos

_**Shaoran: mira hacia syaoran de cierto modo puede ser, pero, solo en cuanto eriol se despierte esto sera mas dificil le cae una gota es el mas estricto a la hora de los entrenamientos, asi que, seria mejor que empezemos lo mas pronto posible, o nos dara un sermon refiriendose a eriol...**_

Al día siguiente, comienzan a entrenar todos y a sakura le cuesta trabajo.


	10. Chapter 10

Tsubasa Chronicles: Un nuevo Destino  
Capitulo 10  
Preparación x Advertencia x Incidentes

Al día siguiente, comienzan a entrenar todos y a sakura le cuesta trabajo

Sakura: -nota que en parte no le esta saliendo nada bien-...no es tan facil como creia...-suspira-...esto sera mas problematico si no consigo avanzar demaciado...-le cae una gota-...comienzo a creer que realmente solo estaran perdiendo el tiempo...-sintiendose levemente desanimada-...creo que muy util no soy despues de todo...-suspira otra ves-...realmente es complicado...

Syaoran:no diga eso princesa,todos fallamos las primeras veces, pero despues es más fácil

Sakura: presiento que me tomara mas tiempo de lo que creo...o mejor dicho del que tenemos, pero...tratare de hacer lo mejor que pueda, me llevara un poco mas de tiempo, pero, solo espero poder lograr llegar a algo...-dice algo apenada-...

Mientras tanto shaoran y sakura entrenan con las cartas

_Sakura: -comienza a reflejarle parte de los ataques a shaoran-...ya te dije que de esa forma no llegaras a mucho, shaoran...-esquiva un leve relampago-...-ve que a shaoran le cae un golpe de la carta agua y luego le quiere golpear la carta hielo- oigan esperen, a ustedes no las he llamando!! -ve lo que va a pasar- cuidado con hielo o te congelara si te toca y mas estado en ese estado!!_

_**Shaoran: empapado pero que demo...?? argh!! se le escapa a la carta hielo pero persiste en congelarlo...ya vas a ver saca dos de los pergaminos al mismo tiempo dios del fuego,ven a mi ataca a la carta hielo...dios del trueno, ven a mi! ataca a la carta agua y de paso le pega de lleno a sakura...oops...lo siento...le cae una leve gota aun estando levitando en el aire...**_

_Sakura: estando de color carbon ahora veras...aparece una carta con cabello raro y un aspecto extraño tormenta!! la carta lanza una fuerte rafaga contra shaoran...veamos si me alcanzas mientras que le ataca un par de veces usando la carta espada..._

_**Shaoran: gruñe dos contra uno, que tramposa se esconde del alcanze de tormenta y la golpea con su propio viento ahora quedate ahi y no molestes da otro salto y queda peleando espada con espada, con sakura...tramposa...**_

_Sakura: se rie mientras que sigue peleando no te enfades, pero, puede pasar cualquier cosa se escapa de un par de relampagos sorpresa viniendo de la espada de shaoran waaaaa eso si que es trampa...se activa la carta salto y comienza a esquivar los relampagos...ya me las pagaras le mira feo y lo ataca con la espada mientras que siguen un largo rato peleando ambos nada mas que utilizando las espadas..._

Sakura: mira por un momento...esta bien que no estan tan lejos, pero...se van a cansar antes que nosostros le cae una leve gota luego de haber visto los relampagos de hace un momento...estando levemente distraida

De repente se escucha una voz amenazante

Tanto como sakura y shaoran ambos se detienen repentinamente, por la interrupcion...-hablan levemente a coro- ¿pero que?...

Wang Reed: Muy buen trabajo insectos, por más que entrenen no son rivales para mí

_Sakura: levemente seria...ya deja de molestar...gruñe levemente...se queda con esa expresion_

_**Shaoran:wang reed...ja...deja de hablar tonterias, te ganaremos quieras o no...se mueve otra ves haciendo que sakura se defienda con la espada...no te desconcentres, solamente hablo un fantasma siendo sarcastico...**_

Wang Reed: se oye una Risa son unos ilusos, tu syaoran ni creas que mi hechizo desapareció, ese solo lo puedo remover yo, pronto te darás cuenta de que al tratar de ayudarte empeoraron las cosas, Suerte, insectos no se vuelve a escuchar la voz

Sakura: se queda callada levemente mirando por un momento al suelo...piensa...entonces,lo que ha echo eriol no ha servido?...demonios...maldito seas wang reed...mirado el suelo mientras que sigue pensando...porque, porque tubiste que elegir justamente a syaoran, maldito wang reed...

Syaoran: princesa estoy bien,ese viejo lo que quiere es asustarnos,me siento muy bien

Sakura: aun teniendo la mirada en el suelo solo quiero creer que es un chiste por parte de ese maldito...solamente quiero creer que esta molestandonos es todo...piensa...aunque tal ves...no espero que no sea verdad, no quiero...maldito seas wang reed...vuelve a quedarse en silencio...

Syaoran: sigamos entrenando, el objetivo es acabar con ese hombre

Sakura: asiente levemente...es cierto...dice mientras que trata de recobrar un poco la concentracion pero aun sigue en su mente lo que acabo de oir...

Syaoran: princesa cuidado!! protege a la princesa de un rayo de la carta trueno, recibiendo el impacto

_Sakura: viendo lo que paso demonios!! se fue de mi control...tanto como ella y shaoran se detienen nuevamente demonios, lo siento nota que la carta vuelve a lanzar no mas de otros relampagos pero que demonios les pasa? mira a las cartas y entre varias junto con la carta tormenta causan un desastre mayor oh no!! pero que les pasa!! ya basta detenganse ahora!! trata de regresarlas a la forma de carta pero no lo consigue demonios...le pasa un relampago realmente cerca que les pasa? porque atacan??_

Sakura: viendo lo que paso queda por un momento paralizada y luego reacciona syaoran!! notando la herida que este tiene a causa del relampago...syaoran, te encuentras bien?...sintiendo buena parte de los relampagos...es extraño, estoy segura que nunca las cartas haran algo en contra de las ordenes de ella mirando a sakura pero que esta pasando? cierra levemente los ojos por el ruido y la fuerza con lo que caen los relampagos esto es peligroso...notando que parte de los relampagos empiezan a caerle cerca de donde esta junto a syaoran...son cada ves mas y cada ves caen con mas fuerza...

Syaoran: NO... se preocupe,ya se lo que siente su alteza cuando hace enojar a la pequeña sakura Sonríe

Sakura: lo mira por un momento...syaoran...por un momento sonrie pero luego vuelve a quedarse levemente seria al sentir mas de los relampagos...no quiero exagerar pero no es momento para una cosa asi,aunque no comprendo porque nos atacan...diciendo mientras que ayuda un poco a syaoran...pero de lo que si estoy segura que si no las detenemos nos haran pedazos mira hacia arriba y ve que la carta la estaba mirando...ay no...mira con algo de temor a la carta...ahora me tiene de blanco a mi, pero que tiene conmigo?...notando que la carta le esta por atacar, se aleja lo mas que puede de syaoran para evitar que la carta lo golpee y apenas puede esquivarle el primer relampago a la carta...ya basta!!...le esquiva otra pero a la tercera no corre con la misma suerte...

Syaoran: pequeña sakura, ¿por qué no se controlan las cartas?

_Sakura: antes de poderle contestar a syaoran recibe un ataque sorpresa por parte de una de las cartas ahhhh!! cae un poco lejos de donde estaba...no se que les pasa, nunca habian actuado asi...vuelve a tratar de volverlas cartas otra ves y falla recibiendo directamente un relampago...le aguanta el golpe...diablos, tengo la impresion de que el maldito de wang reed hizo algo...no puede ser, ellas nunca actuan asi hablando de las cartas ademas no responden a mi orden...demonios..._

PITer: ese hombre no se detiene

_Sakura: mientras que trata de esquivarle uno de los relampagos cae otro de sorpresa golpeandole ahhhhh!! quiere levantarse para seguir esquivando a la carta pero nota que no puede levantarse...ahora de chiste me tiene de blanco a mi...ve que otro relampago le pasa por enfrente...no alcanza a moverse cuando otro relampago mas cae golpeandole una ves mas...ahhhhh!! maldita carta del demonio...le aguanta varios de los relampagos que le lanza la carta, pero no por mucho..._

PITer: princesa!! toma a sakura y la lleva a los aires por lo menos con mi tecnica de vuelo puedo esquivar esos rayos

Sakura: gracias estando algo aturdida esa carta pega cada ves mas fuerte, algo le esta molestando y no descubro que es

PITer: esquivan un rayo nuevamente esas cartas, no se detienen

_**Shaoran: nota que varios de los relampagos van tambien hacia syaoran syaoran, quitate de ahi!! mientras que tambien esquiva unos buenos relampagos que se le venian encima a el...**_

Eriol: estando medio dormido en su habitacion se despierta a causa de los relampagos pero que esta pasando? trata de buscar a los demas pero solo en el momento se encuentra con yukito,fye y touya pero que esta pasando? acaso hay tormenta electrica?...tarda un poco en notar lo que realmente esta pasando mientras que llega con un leve inestabilidad...

Touya: otra vez esos mocosos dando problemas, vamos a ver que embrollo traen

A la ligera distancia se ven enorme cantidad de relampagos ademas de que las cartas estan fuera de control.

Touya: demonios, ¿puedes hacer algo con esas cartas eriol?

Eriol: de reprente se percata...vaya vaya wang reed trata de evitar que ellos entrenen...niega...es un idiota...sin salir extiende una mano y su aura roja detiene repentinamente a todas las cartas...ahora regresen a su verdadera forma...sonando imponente...a los pocos segundos el lugar toma calma nuevamente mientras que las cartas vuelven con sakura...maldito wang reed...le daria un buen golpe si lo tubiera de frente...gruñe de cierto modo que touya lo queda mirando comicamente...

_Sakura: luego de ver que sus cartas regresan pero siguen algo perturbadas ya que no dejan de brillar...gracias eriol le dice mientras que se levanta del suelo ese viejo tonto, que diablos le ha echo a mis cartas?...viendo en sus manos el mazo de cartas que no deja de brillar...aunque buen susto que me dio, nunca habia visto semejante tormenta...sonrie levemente...creo que lo tendre en cuenta para devolverselo a quien lo creo hablando de wang reed con cierta molestia...se encuentran todos bien?...se levanta pero se vuelve a sentarse...vaya...nunca habia notado que trueno pegara tan fuerte...realmente viendo a la carta es fuerte pero tambien letal...vuelve a mirar a todos aun sin levantarse y se le notan varios rayitos cerca...hoe...estoy sobrecargada le cae una gota enorme..._

Eriol: le cae una leve gota...seguramente no te has movido desde que la carta te ataco mira levemente hacia sakura y luego a la princesa...sera mejor que tengas algo de cuidado PITer, o te dara la sobrecarga a ti tambien...viendo lo mismo que habia visto sakura...esperen un rato a menos que uses a la carta tierra, pero como estan por ahora es mejor no llamar a ninguna de las cartas, al menos de momento...rie levemente al notar la corriente que esta al rededor de ambas esto es mas gracioso que cuando shaoran trato de electrocutar a al hermano de la princesa...como dije esperen un poco,con el correr de los minutos se les ira...rie levemente

Sakura: gota enorme...al menos aun estoy con vida, pense que esa carta me mataria, de tantos relampagos...mira hacia syaoran...syaoran, te encuentras bien?...recordando por un momento el primer relampago que syaoran recibio al evitar que se dirigiera a ella...

Syaoran: me duele.. un poco, ese era un rayo muy grande...pero estoy bien sonríe fei wang reed miente al decir que no me e salvado

_**Shaoran: suena algo molesto realmente ese estupido trato de matarnos a todos juntos, que cobarde...niega y mas con las cartas, sabiendo que eriol puede detenerlas con un solo gesto...sale una vena enorme realmente recuerdenme que se la cobre esa...gruñe levemente luego de safarse de las ramas en donde cayo...diablos aun no puedo salir de aqui...le cae una gota...**_

Syaoran: ¿está bien princesa?

Sakura: sonrie levemente...si pero, como acaba de decir eriol mira comicamente los leves rayitos que le aparecen alrededor me siento como si realmente me hubiese electrocutado pero solo tengo el restante del ataque de la carta le cae una gota

Syaoran: que bueno arggh se queja me duele la herida de la espada de wang reed

Eriol: mira extrañado ¿que? estando levemente confundido pero como?...ese maldito...a eso creo que se referia o en parte...lo dice como si supiera que fue lo que ocurrio

Syaoran: no se preocupen, no alcanzó a traspasar mi cuerpo…solo me durmió y no se que pasó después

Eriol: se queda pensativo...piensa para si...creo que es hora de que vuelva a hablar con clow reed...este maldito de wang reed...que demonios es lo que esta haciendo...y creo que es hora de darle una leve advertencia a ese estupido...se pone muy serio de repente y sale caminando por donde vino caminando con cierta velocidad hasta su habitacion...

PITer: ¿vieron a eriol? dice a los demas se fue muy pensativo ¿qué creen que trame?

Sakura: sin entender...no lo se, pero se veia muy molesto...o al menos fue lo unico que pude notar...parpadea

Syaoran: creo fue por mi culpa... ahora gracias a mi no se que planea hacer..

Sakura: nota que le cae una gota de agua hoe? mira hacia arriba y ve una nube realmente de color muy oscuro...etto...sera mejor que entremos algo me dice que este es el propio eriol...no se que esta haciendo pero...es mejor prevenir a que nos golpee algo...mirando y ve que cruzan algunos relampagos aaaa!! es mejor que entremos y rapido!! mirando con algo de preocupacion la gran magia que eriol esta liberando...piensa...eriol manten la calma, no dejes que ese tonto te exaspere, o causaras un desastre en palutena...mira a los demas...

Eriol: camina y entra a su habitacion para luego sellar la puerta...con que crees que puedes seguir molestando no es asi? dejando repentinamente en manifiesto todo su poder...veamos como eludes mi advertencia...despliega su magia a su maximo que extrañamente comienza una tormenta afuera donde estaban los demas...conjura al mismo conjuro pero se provoca un nuevo efecto que es distinto al que utilizo con syaoran...camina un poco mientras que se deja caer en la cama de la habitacion...veamos que haces...conmigo y con alguien que vendra conmigo...rie un poco mientras que deja que el conjuro funcione desplegando mas magia y empeora la tormenta de afuera...

Sakura: notando levemente la fuerza de la tormenta espero que se calme, realmente da miedo ver una tormenta de estas cierra levemente los ojos al sentir el primer estruendo, pero este no causa daño a lo que toca...abre un poco los ojos y luego los vuelve a cerrar sintiendo otra ves el ruido del relampago...creo que tienes razon mira hacia sakura...al menos...es mejor mantenernos lejos, realmente eriol esta molesto, se puede saber a causa de los relampagos...pero...no entiendo porque hace eso...

Syaoran: eriol... ¿qué estas haciendo?

Eriol: estando dormido a causa del efecto del conjuro sin problemas encuentra la ubicacion de donde salio el ataque...vaya vaya has cambiado de lugar por lo que veo habla en un tono casi de espiritu pegandole un buen susto a wang reed...te lo estoy advirtiendo, dejalos en paz, o tendre que encargarme de ti antes de que todos se percaten...estando serio...

Wang Reed: con que eres tu la encarnación de clow reed se ríe mucho gusto

Eriol: aun serio...no pense que fueras mas arrogante de lo que clow reed te describio...niega estando seriamente molesto...no creas que esto es solo una advertencia, no me queda mucho para enfrentarte directamente, no se porque interfieres en algo que sabes que no saldras bien parado...aun molesto...

Wang Reed: con tal de cumplir mi deseo no me detendré, solo aquellos que estan en las alturas pueden ver y decidir su destino, ese soy yo, y ustedes tendrán que aceptarlo

Eriol: da una leve carcajada...creo que mucho poder se te subio a la cabeza...vengo a advertirte una sola cosa, ya deja de molestar, deja en paz a syaoran, no quiero tener que venir yo mismo a matarte de una ves por todas...lo mira mientras que da otra carcajada...realmente tu poder te esta controlando no tienes conciencia de lo que estas causando...rie abiertamente...realmente clow reed tiene razon...y sinceramente...te vas a arrepentir de lo que estas haciendo...solo recuerda...te arrepentiras...desaparece aun riendo a las carcajadas...

Wang Reed: iluso, no es mi poder el que me vuelve así, es mi deseo, el cual se cumplirá a pesar de que esa bruja decía que es imposible ya lo veremos, obtendré ese poder con mis manos

En palutena

PITer: eriol, ¿qué haces?

Eriol: abre levemente los ojos...ese tonto no sabe que es lo que esta haciendo...rie otra ves...como si tubiera miedo si claro, eso no funciona conmigo notando levemente la tormenta de afuera...oh no...que idiota que soy, como pude hacer eso?...le cae una gota...al menos es una tormenta algo densa pero terminara pronto...mira hacia la puerta pero se queda como esta...se me ha idio la mano con esa tormenta, no estaba prevista, lo siento habla en voz alta pero se ira en unas pocas horas...en voz baja...menos mal que fue una tormenta y no algo peor...gota...

Syaoran: ¿por qué la ocasionaste?

Eriol: vuelve a levantar la voz...solo cometi un error, pero al menos no fue algo peor...notando que si realmente su molestia se reflejaba podria ocurrir algo sumamente peor...solo fue un error al llevar mi magia al extremo mira hacia el techo...si ese tonto no deja de fastidiar lo tendre que ir a matar yo mismo se siente en su voz algo de ironia...suspira para no perder la paciencia...

PITer: Ese mago ¿qué es lo que quiere en realidad?, no se da por vencido

Eriol: mira al techo con cara de realmente no tener idea...sinceramente no tengo idea que diablos quiere...pero no lo conseguira...no mientras que yo siga aqui y que el propio reed clow siga acomañando mi poder...da una leve carcajada...no hay de que preocuparse...realmente no me asusta lo que trama wang reed...es mas...estoy seguro que cometera un error en el momento mas importante sigue riendo ya como un loco

Touya: ya está loco eriol, eso le pasa por hablarle a los mocosos dice con sarcasmo

Sakura: le cae una gota hermano le da una leve palmada en la espalda y le da algo de corriente a touya...dejenlo tranquilo, con semejante despliege de poder, y aun esta recuperando energia...mira de modo comico a su hermano y aun sin sacar la mano del brazo de este...no es momento para esos sarcasmos...niega con la cabeza...

Touya: está bien hermana, será mejor que dejemos descansar a eriol, todavía esta débil, lo puedo sentir

Sakura:le cae una gota notando que queda parte de la corriente que le dio a touya...realmente esto es un problema, si estare dandole corriente a todo lo que se me acerque...tengo que pensar en algo para quitarme esto, es realmente molesto...mirando los rayitos que tiene en la palma de la mano...

_Sakura:le cae una leve gota ya somos dos, aun la carga que cayo sobre mi no se ha ido...suspira resignada en fin...que haremos? viendo levemente a la distancia que aun llueve aun esta lloviendo y no es buena idea seguir entrenando con una tormenta asi parpadea..._

Sakura: da un leve bostezo...no se ustedes, pero, prefiero tomar un descanso, esta carga electrica me esta dando dolor de cabeza...bostezo otra ves...bosteza

Syaoran: vamos pr... es interrumpido

Touya: vamos hermanita, te llevaré a descansar

Sakura:mira a syaoran y luego a touya mientras que le cae una gota...rie levemente aunque luego bosteza un poco...

Touya: vamos hermanita la toma de la mano

Syaoran: que descanse... princesa

Como se creo aquella tormenta, no les quedo otra que descansar al menos hasta que la magia de la tormenta se terminara. Mientras tanto, la princesa Sakura y el rey Touya, se encontraban de camino hacia la habitación de la princesa, mientras tanto estaban charlando, de algo que parece ser importante.


	11. Chapter 11

Tsubasa Chronicles: Un nuevo destino  
Capitulo 11  
Secretos x Verdad x Capturar

Como se creo aquella tormenta, no les quedo otra que descansar al menos hasta que la magia de la tormenta se terminara. Mientras tanto, la princesa Sakura y el rey Touya, se encontraban de camino hacia la habitación de la princesa, mientras tanto estaban charlando, de algo que parece ser importante.

Sakura: esta por hablar pero touya le obliga a caminar sin dejarle tiempo...mira medio feo a su hermano de reojo...hermano puedo caminar no hace falta que me arrastres mirandolo aun con la misma expresion en la cara...

Touya: tienes que descansar hermanita, mi padre me encargó cuidar de tí, te quiero mucho, no lo olvides

Sakura:sonrie levemente mientras que niega levemente con la cabeza...hermano...espera sin saber si preguntarle o no...

Touya: ¿qué pasa hermanita?

Sakura: duda un poco pero luego niega...no importa,con los problemas que hay ahora, creo que debere dejarlo para otra ocacion esto...le cae una gota...

Touya: hermanita, no seas boba, dimelo, no muerdo

Sakura: lo mira con cara comica...puede que no pero bien que ladras sonrie levemente...hermano, no es que no me moleste ni nada, pero...podrias calmar un poco tu reaccion?...espera un poco y sigue...me refiero...vuelve a esperar...

Touya: ¿a qué te refieres hermanita? le pregunta serio

Sakura: toma algo de aire...hermano sabes de quien te estoy hablando, no te hagas el tonto...lo mira mientras que niega...pero en fin creo que tendre que decirlo de todos modos, me refiero sobre como estas actuando y mas cuando...syaoran esta cerca...no es que me moleste, esta bien...puede que a veces exageras y mucho...pero...no crees que estas tomandote todo esto con demaciada seriedad? le cae una gota

Touya: eso es lo que crees, está bien, para serte sincero no me simpatiza ese niñato, es por eso que no te quiero ver con él

Sakura: rie levemente...hermano, alguna ves me dejaras hacer algo por mis propios medios? mientras que sigue riendo

Touya: dejaré de molestarte cuando estes lista para ser reina de clow

Sakura: mira comicamente a touya a que te refieres? lo queda mirando mientras que parpadea un poco

Touya: a que estoy esperando a que encuentres a un hombre de fiar para que puedas ser la reina de clow

Sakura: suspira...creo que sigues con la misma idea que tubo papá no es asi?...recordando parte de aquel asunto de hace bastante tiempo atras...

Touya: si, que sea lo que nuestro padre quería para nosotros ¿no crees?

Sakura: si, pero...no se, no entiendo porque, el porque de una cosa asi...esta bien que tambien mi padre ha querido lo mejor para mi, pero...realmente no me agrada pensar demaciado...y mas...sabiendo como seran las cosas...da otro suspiro...dime hermano...solamente es por esa razon que no te agrada syaoran?...o al menos no le has dado oportunidad, para que puedas confiar en el estando levemente pensativa...

Touya: desde la primera vez que lo ví, noté algo raro en él, no me cayó para nada, le dije a mi padre pero el solo dijo "creeremos en el futuro"

Sakura: mira sin entenderle...algo raro?...de que hablas?...pregunta realmente sin comprender a que se refiere...

Touya: sentí una energía muy negativa emanada de él, muy parecida a la de wang reed

Sakura: parpadea levemente con algo de sorpresa...hermano, creo que estas exagerando,nunca me he percatado de una energia de como la que dices le sonrie levemente es que creo que dices esto solamente por darme una excusa o eso creo rie un poco sin creerle al menos de momento...

Touya: de niños dificilmente te hablaba, tu eras la que le dabas cuerda  
ahora esa energía a desaparecido gracias a tí, pero estoy sintiéndola de nuevo

Sakura: lo mira aun con algo de sorpresa desde cuando?...digo desde cuando lo notaste?...parpadea con esto de que wang reed me robo mi magia cuando estube atrapada alla suspira estoy algo desinformada, y mas sobre ello...se queda levemente seria tratando de realmente analizar realmente lo que esta escuchando...

Touya: desde que despertó de ese sueño, quien sabe en que cosas soñaría y lo manipularía wang reed , siento de nuevo esa energía

Sakura: al oir la respues de touya mira hacia el suelo...ese maldito...maldito wang reed...confio en que wang reed realmente esta utilizando a syaoran, pero por otro lado, estoy realmente segura, que syaoran no tiene nada que ver, solo cayo en manos del poder de wang reed, nada mas...sigue mirando hacia el suelo...

Touya: es por eso que no lo soporto, sabía que llegaría el día en que se volvería como wang reed  
pero como dijo nuestro padre "creeremos en el futuro" no hice nada

Sakura: mira levemente hacia algun lado...estas equivocado hermano...si realmente fuera asi...hace rato que todo esto no hubiese llegado hasta esto...recordado el ultimo ataque y el suceso en las ruinas...creeme hermano, si realmente fuera asi, realmente wang reed hubiese acabado conmigo hacie tiempo...sonrie por eso confio ahora confio mucho mas en syaoran, porque se que solo wang reed lo esta usando para sus propositos...aun sonriendo...puede que sea cierto o no, tambien se que te preocupa esto, pero...creo que solo hay que esperar no crees?...sigue sonriendo...

Touya: espero estar haciendo lo correcto, ese mocoso me enferma

Sakura: rie sin poder evitarlo...tomalo con algo mas de calma, hermano o te haras mas viejo antes de lo esperado tratando de cambiar levemente el ambiente tenso...

Touya: mejor guarda silencio y lleguemos de una vez a tu habitación la vuelve a tomar de la mano

Sakura: le cae una gota esta bien...

Touya: qué dices?.. le mira sarcástico

Sakura:se vuelve a reir...ay dios hermano, estas volviendote viejo antes de tiempo...sigue riendo...recien ahora te diste cuenta de lo que dije...sigue riendo mientras que camina

Touya: llegan a la habitación descansa hermanita, mantendré vigilado a ese niñato

Sakura: le cae una gota nuevamente...al menos deja de molestarlo...lo mira comicamente...aunque como te dije, confio en syaoran, pero...luego de esto tendre algo mas de cuidado, pero...tampoco...lo mira aun con la misma expresion...no exageres, por favor...sonrie un poco...no quiero volver sola alla...haciendo mension a la broma de hace un momento...luego de que dice esto entra a su habitacion mientras que guarda silencio y cierra la puerta...se queda pensativa luego de cerrar la puerta...camina levemente hacia el ventanal que da a una especie de balcon o algo parecido_...realmente sera cierto?..._abre levemente una de las hojas de aquella puerta y ve que aun llueve vaya no ha dejado de llover...pero no comprendo...se queda aun mirando estando preocupada..._porque justamente tubo que ser syaoran? porque el?..._se queda recargada en el barandal a pesar de que esta lloviendo a cantaros...

_Sakura: O.o aun sigue lloviendo o.o de cuanto le habra mandado eriol la tormenta o.oU_

PITer: ¿qué abrá pasado entre eriol y ese hombre?

Eriol: sale de la nada mientras que responde solo quise darle una advertencia, pero ese maldito tenia un campo y me devolvio todo lo que le lanze haciendo referencia a lo que quedo reflejado en la lluvia y los relampagos...seria mejor que todos tengan cuidado si salen, ya que aunque aqui tengan buena tecnica para esquivar no me hace dudar que a alguno lo golpee de sorpresa le cae una leve gota...lamento el desastre...sonrie levemente...

PITer: ¿pero qué ará ese hombre?, no sabemos en que dimension esté

Eriol: suspira no hay modo de encontrarlo, yo tampoco se donde rayos esta, tal ves...puede que haya quitado o disminuido su poder para que no lo encontraramos, asi que solamente nos queda esperar a que haga algun movimiento...levemente molesto...

En una dimension desconocida

Wang Reed: perfecto, esa rencarnación de clow está débil…medusa, ya sabes qué hacer

Medusa: no fallaré señor

Wang Reed: todos preparados, no me fallen ya saben en donde los espero

Medusa: si señor

Desaparecen todos tras abrirse un portal

En Palutena, mientras tanto

Sakura: camina y se asoma a la puerta de su habitacion, notando que no esta touya...suspira luego de haber esperado un poco a que se secara su ropa para luego cambiarse...mejor ire un rato con los demas, realmente no puedo dormir, me he quedado realmente inquieta con eso...cierra la puerta y comienza a caminar por el pasillo en busca de los demas...solo espero que haya quedado alguien despierto le cae una gota mientras que camina...

Kurai: estando echado en el suelo mueve una de las orejitas al sentir pasos piw? levanta levemente la cabeza esperando ya que aun siente los pasos piw piw dice llamandole levemente la atencion a los demas...mueve un poco la cabeza mientras que mueve la cola un poco piw piw parpadea aun esperando...

PITer: ¿qué pasa zorrito?

Kurai: mueve su otra orejita escuchando piw piw piw da unos leves saltos comicos al reconocer los pasos piw piw camina un poco aunque nota que se le hace algo ver ya que estaba levemente oscurecido el pasillo...piw...piw?...mueve un poco las orejitas y luego corre dando un saltito que le pega un susto a la princesa ya que no lo vio...piw! piw! piw!

Sakura: da un leve grito a causa del susto...pero que susto me diste mientras que deja que el zorrito se quede en sus brazos pero como? fuiste el unico que se dio cuenta que veia hacia aqui? le cae una gota...que oido que tienes se rie levemente mientras que se acerca a la puerta...lo siento...le cae otra gotita...es que...todavia no he podido lograr dormir le cae otra gota...ve que el zorro salta a su hombro...ya quedate quieto, que me estas haciendo cosquillas...

Kurai: piw piw piw salta un poco y se queda en el hombro de la princesa con la misma tranquilidad de hace un rato piw piw se queda echado como estaba hace un ratito pero solo que en el hombro de la princesa...cierra un rato los ojos pero sigue moviendo las orejitas prestadole atencion a los ruidos...

Syaoran: princesa, descanse la toma de la mano ¿cómo se le ocurre caminar así como está?

Sakura: sonrie levemente...al menos, no me dormi en el camino, realmente no puedo dormir notando la fuerza con la que caen los relampagos...esa es otra razon cierra un momento los ojos por el estruendo esos relampagos podrian despertar a los muertos le cae una gota mientras que vuelve a abrir los ojos...

Syaoran: vamos la llevaré a su cuarto

Sakura: levemente apenada...esta bien, aunque solo espero que...notando levemente la razon de las cuales fue que salio de su habitacion que realmente no se encuentre alguna razon para que ese relampago cayera justo en el ventanal de mi habitacion le cae una leve gota...lo siento...

Touya: llega touya herido ese... wang reed está atacando palutena...agrhhh, son unos... montoneros

Sakura: ciertamente sorprendida hermano, te encuentras bien? se le acerca a touya notando que esta varias heridas...mira un momento hacia syaoran...realmente no me esperaba que se le ocurriera aparecer tan pronto...comienza a preocuparse...

Touya: vienen hacia acá... avisen a palutena

Eriol: gruñe un poco demonios, ese maldito de wang reed, debe saber mi condicion tambien, creo que esta aprovechandose de la situacion gruñe rayos...

_Sakura: eriol estando cansado y debil a causa de que wang reed si reflejo lo que eriol quiso hacerle(n/a:mendigo xD viejo xD),y el mismo aprovecha la situacion para lanzar un ataque en palutena o.oU y ahi quedo .-.. xD_

PITer: no puede ser entraron al castillo…tenemos que pelear

Sakura: tratando de despertarse del todo justamente ahora se le ocurre hacer eso? suspira y aun no he tenido la practica necesaria para esto aun batalla con el sueño

Syaoran: espere aquí princesa,yo iré con ellos,no le puede pasar nada

Sakura:estando un poco pensativa...syaoran,la ultima ves no fue muy certera esa idea, pero...no se, sospecho que no solamente pueden llegar a aparecer aqui por mi, si no que vienen por alguien mas, y creo que ese otro es eriol sabiendo realmente la concidion de la reencarnacion...

Syaoran: no puede ser... aprieta sus manos

PITer: Nosotros iremos, las cartas de los pequeños pueden sernos de utilidad

_Sakura: mira levemente al zorrito y le da algo a escondidas...le habla en voz muy baja...toma esto, si algo pasa, se que tienes la magia suficiente para saber que hacer le sonrie levemente mientras que el zorrito toma una carta con el hocico...bien, es hora de enseñarle a esa quien manda por aqui sonando comicamente como shaoran..._

PITer: ¿que dicen pequeños nos ayudarán?

_Sakura: luego de ver la expresion comica del zorrito se levanta del suelo si, creo que es hora de detener a esos tontos, aunque me agradaria darle un pago de su propia moneda a wang reed pero sonrie levemente vamos a encargarnos de esos o no sabremos que podra pasar..._

_**Shaoran:le cae una gota mala imitadora, odio cuando haces eso asiente levemente cuenten conmigo ademas tengo que ajustar algunas cuentas con esa medusa -.-3**_

PITer: bien , vamos juntos el ejército de palutena debe de estar entreteniéndolos

_**Shaoran: prepara su espada de acuerdo, sera mejor que vayamos ahora...no dejemos en espera al ejercito notando el gran escandalo de afuera de la pelea...**_

_Sakura: mira con una leve venita a shaoran luego dices que no te pareces a mi hermano niega comicamente mientras que mira a las cartas bien, es hora preparence se arma un aro de cartas a su alrededor esta bien, vamos_

PITer: vamos pronto, tenemos que ganarles

Se acercan al campo de batalla y ven que los angeles muy apenas pueden con los monstruos

_Sakura: algo preocupada rayos que les dio esta ves? aparece en su mano la carta espada y cambia su baculo a una espada de acuerdo,sera mejor acabar con estas cosas de una ves viendo venir a uno de los mounstros...le aparecen las alas de la carta vuelo y le esquiva hasta que lo ataca..._

PITer: esos monstruos son más fuertes que la última vez

_Sakura: gruñe levemente agua, trueno!! aparece una figura azul muy hostil de apariencia que ataca primeramente al mountro deteniendolo en un casi remolino de agua...trueno ayudale!! la carta carga un golpe de uno de los relampagos de la tormenta y le pega una fuerte descarga al mounstro...maldita sea si que lo son..._

PITer: deja a varios monstruos atontados y PITer les da el glpe final con las flechas así debemos trabajar chicos , mis flechas pueden acabar con esos monstruos

_Sakura: rie levemente sera mejor que se quiten no quiero pegarle a alguno de ustedes extiende el poder de la carta agua causando una gran ola y esta comienza a dividirse hasta formar los remolinos...trueno ya sabes que es lo que quiero! la bestia brilla mucho mas que antes soltando un relampago a cada remolino...de acuerdo creo que puedo mantenerlos por algun momento asi...pero no por mucho...para no dañar a la carta agua..._

PITer: es mi turno dispara flechas a los monstruos

_**Shaoran: estando levemente concentrado pero algo distraido ve algo que alcanza a pasarlo ah? que fue eso? sin avisar nada da un par de saltos tratando de seguir a lo que le paso por enfrente no se que fue eso pero no se me escapará...dice mientras que persigue a "aquello"**_

Medusa: Hola amigos que bueno verlos de nuevo…ahora no escaparán

_**Shaoran: llega justo atras de medusa aja, que te creias que no te habia visto? suelta un ataque combinado entre un relampago y fuego**_

Medusa: lo esquiva, no te metas con una diosa niño inprudente lo avienta contra la pequeña sakura

_**Shaoran: ayuda a sakura a levantarse luego de que el se puso de pie...pues no creo que lo sigas siendo sonrie sarcasticamente mientras que le ataca otra ves...**_

Medusa: son unos tontos desaparece

_**Shaoran: mira a PITer sera mejor acabar con estas cosas y rapido, no creo que esa loca este aqui solamente de visita sacarsticamente hablando...**_

Sakura: nota que realmente se esta durmiendo pero cada ves es peor...pero que? porque ahora me tenia que pasar esto?...no ahora...esta levemente alerta al igual que el zorrito pero con diferencia que ella si se esta quedando dormida...no ahora por favor...sigue peleando para no dormirse...

Syaoran: princesa... yo la protegeré…duerma,no le pasará nada yo la protegeré a toda costa

Sakura: pero...le mira estando preocupada del todo, y mas con lo que habia hablado con su hermano...no se, no creo que me sea buena idea, siempre aparezco en otro lado cada ves que me duermo sonrie con un leve gesto comico...es mejor que trate de despertarme del todo o no sabria que mas peor podria ocurrir...dice mientras que vuelve a abrir los ojos...

Syaoran: no princesa... arghhhhhh ... me duele la cabeza...

Sakura: reacciona con algo de susto...syaoran...aun siente esa preocupacion...piensa...esto tiene que haber sido parte de wang reed, pero es culpa mia, lo he metido en mas problemas que a todos los demas...aun estando preocupada lo mira...te encuentras bien?...

Syaoran: ya... pasará no se preocupe... la protegeré a cualquier costo

Sakura: sin importare realmente la situacion, lo abraza...lo siento,realmente...presiento que mas de lo que ocurre no solo aqui, si no alla afuera tiene que ver conmigo,lo que menos queria era meterte en mas problemas...dice para si misma...luego de que cayeras en aquel sueño, ya me preocupa mucho mas lo que ocurra contigo, que lo que me ocurra a mi dice en su mente y luego vuelve a hablar lo siento dice a pesar de no haberlo soltado aun...

Syaoran: pero... de qué princesa, le dije que siempre velaría por usted por que yo la…

Medusa: Aparece de un portal vaya, que lindo

Sakura: sigue aun sin soltar a syaoran pero le da un sobresalto la aparicion de medusa pero como? ese portal te deja llegar a cualquier lado...sigue en la misma...que haces aqui? ahora que estupides planea hacer wang reed dice como si tubiera una leve idea...

Medusa: pronto lo sabrán, regrésenme esa estrella que tienen ahora

Syaoran: nunca... no la tendrás arghh

Sakura: mira otra ves a syaoran...syaoran...voltea su mirada hacia medusa olvidalo, el tonto ese no se resigna a buscarla, el sabe que no se la daremos, ademas de que justamente yo no la tengo conmigo sonando algo sarcastica pero tambien seria...pero creeme que no te la dare...

Medusa: no me dejas otra opción comienzan a aparecer las marcas de los tatuajes de nuevo en syaoran

Syaoran: arghhhhhhh... mi cabezaa...

Sakura: mira con un cierto odio hacia medusa eres igual de maldita que ese viejo...cierra levemente los ojos sabiendo que se va a arrepentir de lo que hara...eres igual a wang reed...en una de sus manos aparece aquella dicha estrella...se que estoy cometiendo un gran error, pero estoy cansada de que estes molestando y mucho mas a el dice luego de que le lanza la estrella a medusa ya vete y no molestes...sigue mirando estando algo a la defensiva pero muy molesta...

Syaoran: tomaaaaa saca su espada y le hace una herida a medusa  
no.. tendrás lo que quiers...

Medusa: o que muchacho tan valiente, tenías que llevar la sangre de mi amo, al igual que tu princesa, son iguales de fuertes que mi amo ,mejor dicho solo poseen su manera de no darse por vencidos,por qué el es el más poderoso de todos

Sakura: mira feo a medusa ya tienes lo que querias, vete de una ves, antes de que te demuestre lo que te puede ocurrir si te quedas demaciado tiempo por aqui realmente comenzando a molestarse del todo...

Medusa: crees que me haces tonta, mi amo me a dicho que esa no es verdadera,por eso pagarás con lo que mas quieres

Syaoran: arrghhhhhhh princesa... no le de nada...arghhhh

Sakura:sin mirar a medusa mira al suelo mientras que realmente su molestia se comienza a notar...te adverti que te dejaras de molestar maldita engreida...sin darle tiempo a medusa para reaccionar la ataca estando realmente molesta pero no se le alcanza a ver los ojos...te lo adverti, ahora veras lo que te puede pasar por no oir...le ataca y de sorpresa el zorro ya estando en su forma original salta acercandosele a syaoran mientras que la carta brilla en el hocico del mismo...ve que hay dos cartas en ese momento que se aparecen...creo que ahora si veras lo que te puedo hacer maldita tonta...notando que aparece cerca al zorro una joven vestida de "payaso" con una manta a cuadros y tambien dejandose ver la carta escudo...ahora veras...le ataca ya habiendo perdido la paciencia con medusa...

Medusa: insolente... mi amo me advirtió de esas cartas…el es el que está actuando sobre syaoran no yo…tu decides, la estrella o syaoran

Syaoran: arghhh. no ...princesa

Sakura: aun teniendo la mirada escondida creo que el idiota a quien llamas amo realmente no te dijo quien la tenia no es asi?...inutil si realmente la buscas...yo aqui no la tengo...gruñe levemente sabiendo que esta haciendo algo que no deberia...no te percataste de alguien mas que la tenia? sarcasticamente inutil...justamente conmigo la vienes a buscar sabiendo que la pequeña sakura es quien la tiene...inutil al menos tendrias que saber quien la tiene...gruñe levemente mientras que de un leve golpe la deja...asi que vete a buscarla y mas vale que se dejen de molestar, estoy muy cansada de ustedes dos...se le alcanzan a ver los ojos un poco oscurecidos...vete a buscarla, si te concentrarias un poco sabrias en que lugar la ha guardado...o si eres lo suficientemente tonta para haberlo oido a tu amo, como dices tu...sonando realmente amenazante...que esperas? ve a buscar esa cosa...antes de que wang reed pierda a uno de sus ayudantes sarcastica...

Medusa:eres una insolente... pero para asegurar que será mía esa estrella, ve a pedírsela a esa niña y me la entregas

Sakura: aun sarcasticamente hablando...mas te vale que luego de esto te retires...dice luego de que sin preguntar saca del propio baculo de la pequeña sakura la estrella...eres una inutil eso se nota...dice mirando hacia medusa...pero es esto lo que buscabas siempre estubo aqui...dice mientras que camina hacia ella otra ves...esto es lo que querias dice extendiendo en su mano una estrella brillante igual a las demas que posee wang reed con el...o acaso me vas a decir que es otra falsa porque te juro que si la dejo caer al suelo tu amo te aniquilara de un golpe rie...sigue mirando con una mirada poco comun en ella...tomala y vete ahora mismo...

Medusa: confiaré en tí, no puedo arriesgarme a ser aniquilada por mi amo

Sakura: seria mas te vale que no te vuelva a ver, porque la proxima sere yo misma la que acabe contigo, te lo aseguro, no le quedara ni tiempo a la diosa palutena para darte tu castigo porque no creo que sobrevivas...sonrie un poco asi que vete ahora mismo...

Medusa: pagarás por esas palabras niña, prepárate por que despues de esto seguirá el paso final de mi jefe SEGUIRÁS TÚ se va en un portal

Sakura: sigue hablando tonterias, ilusa gruñe un poco mas y luego se queda mirando levemente al suelo, luego deque el portal desapareciera...lo siento...no debi hacer eso pero...sigue mirando hacia el suelo...ya...no quiero...no quiero que alguien mas salga lastimado en esto...lo siento...sigue mirando hacia el suelo mientras que guarda silencio...

PITer: qué pasó? todos se an ido ¿Ganamos?

Sakura: ...sigue en silencio...

_Sakura: prefiere guardar silencio tambien, sin saber que realmente contestar en ese momento_

PITer: algo a pasado, vamos con syaoran y sakura

Syaoran: syaoran recobra su estabilidad princesa... qué a pasado? medusa... se salió con la suya…por mi culpa... otra vez

Sakura:niega levemente con la cabeza a pesar se sentirse muy mal por ese error...se que ahora solo falta que wang reed venga por mi, pero...al menos...habla casi para ella misma...te dejara en paz, mientras que no corras mas el resgo y mas daño...creo que me equivoque pero...cierra los ojos algo fuerte...pero no molestara mas...sonrie levemente estando en silencio...creo que fue un error, pero...la pagare muy caro, pero ya esta, lo he echo y deja de echarte la culpa ese maldito de wang reed...es el quien la tiene...

Syaoran: soy un inútil... no puedo hacer nada por usted...pero quiero que sepa que en mí hay alguien que hará lo que sea para defenderla

Sakura: aun sin poder abrir para nada los ojos...no hace falta que hables asi...siempre he sido yo la que no le podido hacer nada del modo correcto entreabre levemente los ojos aun sin voltearse para nada...lo siento, se que la vamos a pagar todos muy caro por esto que hice, y odio el dia que los enrrede a todos en esto...sigue mirando al suelo y luego deja caer unas lagrimas...lo siento,realmente...lo siento...cierra los ojos luego de que no puede dejar de llorar aunque no se nota del todo...lo siento...

Touya: hermanita, oye mocoso ¿qué le pasa a mi hermanita? ¿a dónde se fueron todos?

Sakura: sigue aun llorando sin poder decir palabra alguna...

Syaoran: se llevó... la estrella... gracias a mi... debilidad...

Touya: nunca puedes hacer nada bien

Sakura: habla con un leve hilo de voz...lo..siento...hermano...vuelve a quedarse sin hablar...

Touya: te encargué a mi hermanita y parece que no la cuidas bien mocoso...no se por qué sigues con nosotros

Sakura:habla con un cierto tono de molestia pero dando a notar que esta llorando tambien...callate quieres...por favor...sin darles demaciado tiempo a que le digan algo sale de ahi al paso mas rapido que puede y para el lado contrario de donde venian los demas...comienza a caminar luego de haber salido de aquella habitacion aun con algunas lagrimas...se que lo he echado todo a perder, seguramente se enfadaran todos conmigo...sonrie ironicamente...lo siento...mientras que aun camina...realmente no deseaba seguir dejando que wang reed siguiera lastimando asi a syaoran sigue pensando mientras que camina...aunque lo que mi hermano me ha dicho me tiene sin cuidado, pero...he lanzado los esfuerzos de los demas a la basura y sin preguntar...que tonta que soy...aveces creo que todos estarian mejor sin que...estubiera aqui, solo causo problemas y mas problemas...baja la cabeza mientras que vuelve a llorar...que tarde me doy cuenta de la situacion...continua caminando...

Syaoran: voy con.. la princesa

Touya: espera niñato, no la pongas más mal de lo que está…todo por tu culpa ve al zorro salir de seguro va con mi hermana

Kurai: estando en su forma pequeña le alcanza el paso a la princesa piw piw? piw? la va siguiendo sin saber si saltar o no a su hombro piw piw

Sakura:detiene por unos segundos su caminar que haces aqui?...para que me sigues?...dice sin directamente mirarlo...

Kurai:mueve la cabeza y la pone levemente de costado piw piw piw piw piw,piw!! gruñe levemente...

Sakura:sonrie muy poco pero vuelve a caminar ni intentes seguirme, prefiero quedarme sola un largo rato, por favor...sigue caminando ignorando al zorro por completo...

Kurai: piw...baja levemente la cabeza algo triste piw piw...se da la vuelta y regresa a donde estaba...piw...camina un poco y luego se echa unos metros luego de pasar la puerta literalmente transformado...rawr...se echa estando algo ironico, sin saber que puede hacer rawr...

Eriol: apareciendo otra ves de la nada parece que ni al zorro le ha ido bien en esto...sera mejor dejarla tranquila suspira no puedo evitar sentir un leve enfado a causa de lo que acaba de pasar, pero...creo que fue por motivo propio...y aunque no lo podamos comprender...es lo que es ahora esto...nota que por primera ves se queda corto de palabra

Syaoran: voy a ir con la princesa..

Touya: Te dije que no niñato le da una patada mi hermanita está así por tu culpa

Syaoran: en el Suelo no dice nada y se le comienzan a nublar los ojos voy a ir por la .. princesa

Touya: No lo arás saca su espada ya as hecho mucho daño a mi hermanita

Eriol:mira a ambos y de la nada habla con un tono bastante enojado basta los dos, no es momento para que se maten entre ustedes...maldita sea recuerden que el problema aqui es wang reed y recuerden que no debe faltar demaciado para que nos ataque para que trate de llevarse a la princesa ironicamente y muy enojado asi que mas vale que se calmen los dos mira amenazante a touya te recuerdo, como reencarnacion de tu padre conozco mas de mil maneras para dejarte dormido y sin que puedas salirte, asi que mas te vale que te calmes y guardes esa espada si no quieres sacarme de quisio ya muy enojado

Syaoran: iré por la princesa aparecen los tatuajes de nuevo en syaoran apártate hace una magia muy poderosa y arroja a touya

Eriol:mira extrañado un momento aqui hay algo que no me agrada, que rayos te ocurre? mira algo serio y le corta el paso...ese wang reed otra ves...demonios...

Syaoran: no perderé mi tiempo con ustedes, iré por la princesa

Kurai: se levanta y sale de ahi antes que syaoran lo haga rawrrrr corre buscando a la princesa pero estando algo alarmado...

Syaoran: syaoran aparce en frente de la princesa princesa.. vamonos de este lugar, vamonos juntos sin que nadie nos moleste

En nazon

Wang Reed: perfecto, este lugar está como antes, ahora desde aquí CONTROLARÉ A SYAORAN

En palutena

Syaoran: vamonos de aquí princesa

Sakura: sorprendida...syaoran...lo mira por un momento pero algo se le hace extraño...un momento, como pudiste llegar tan rapido?...notando algo realmente raro...es mas...da un par de pasos alejandose...mira y nota algo distinto...ese wang reed otra ves lo esta haciendo...lo mira sin creerle...ese tonto de wang reed, cree que no recuerdo aquello? hablando de las marcas...no lo se, no creo que sea conveniente irnos ahora...se aleja un poco mas ya con un toque de desconfianza...

Syaoran: vamonos juntos princesa, ¿qué a caso ya no siente nada por mí? comienzan a salirle lágrimas

Sakura: mira hacia el suelo comenzando a sentirse mal otra ves...para que? para que dices que nos retiremos de aqui? para seguir causando problemas?...al no poderse ver sus ojos solo se pueden ver las lagrimas que caen...lo siento...no quiero causar mas problemas fueron demaciados...y el ultimo fue el haberle dado la maldita estrella ese maldito...lo siento syaoran...no quiero...no quiero provocar mas problemas...se voltea sin mirarle y vuelve a caminar tomando un camino que al parecer no tenia techo,mientras que la tormenta seguia su curso...no mas...camina un poco mas apurada mientras que continua llorando...casi para si no caere en esa trampa...maldito si me quieres ven tu mismo por mi...dejalo en paz...maldito hipocrita...mientras que camina...

En nazon

Wang Reed: vaya es una tonta al igual que su hermano, gracias a él syaoran a despertado como lo tenía previsto ¡¡SE COMO TU PADRE TRAEME A LA PRINCESA, HAZ FELÍZ A TU PADRE!!

Syaoran: Princesa... vayamos con mi padre, viviremos felices los tres

Sakura: se detiene y lo mira extrañada pero que de rayos estas hablando? lo mira esta ves sin entenderle syaoran deja de hablar tonterias por favor...lo mira muy raro y ve al zorro que esta escondido esperando...estas completamente loco...lo mira esta ves con algo de miedo...te comportas extraño y no me agrada...

Syaoran: iremos princesa aparece una especie de anillos que atrapan a la princesa Estamos listos padre aparece un portal

Sakura: pero que haces? syaoran detente repentinamente comienza a entender lo que dijo su hermano no...no...no...tiene que ser mentira...no puede ser verdad...

Llegan todos a donde sakura y syaoran

Touya: ahora qué haces niñato, suelta a mi hermana

Sakura: alcanza a mirar hacia touya...hermano...tenias razon...realmente la tenias...baja la mirada al suelo pero no consigue mantener la conciencia...tu tambien...no crei...que...fueras igual a wang reed...syaoran...pierde la conciencia...

Syaoran: le duele la cabeza calle princesa arghhhh. mi padre es un hombre justo…yo... la amo

Sakura: mira a syaoran y no duda para nada en atacarlo eres un maldito, como puedes decirle eso?...el que deberia callarse eres tu, no se como demonios ella puede quererte, sabiendo que eres tu quien la traicionara...lo ataca con bastante enfado...

Syaoran: antes de ser atacados, entra con sakura al portal Adios amigos desaparecen syaoran y la princesa

* * *

Notas: Waaaa...estamos llegando al final...falta muy poco, el capitulo 12 y 13 involucraran la batalla final. ¿Quien ganara? ¿Triunfara Wang Reed? ¿Eriol podra detenerlo? Falta poco para el gran final...no se lo pierdan!!

PD: Pido perdon por las faltas ortograficas o demas por alguna razon se me cambia todo al subir los archivos . pido realmente perdon si se ve alguna falla, es culpa de la pagina.


	12. Chapter 12

Tsubasa Chronicles: un nuevo destino  
Capitulo12  
Atrapada x Ruinas x Viaje a Clow

En el capitulo anterior, las marcas que tenia Syaoran habian aparecido, ya que Wang Reed estaba controlando a Syaoran, haciendo que este capturara a la princesa y la llevara junto con el.

**Sakura: se golpea con el suelo demonios**

Touya: es un..pero si su padre murió…esta loco ahora estan con ese papanatas de wang reed

Eriol:mira a touya tu sabias, lo que se venia, ahora lo entiendo...solo aquel hombre que parecio ser el padre de syaoran, solo lo fue superficialmente ya que el que realmente le ha llamado asi, es a wang reed...estando bastante preocupado...se encuentra en nazon ese idiota ha echo algo que nunca debio hacer...los mira a los demas preparence, llegaremos alla quiera o no ese bastardo de wang reed...

Palutena: yo los ayudaré aparece palutena de repente, e visto todo, sabía lo del lado verdadero de syaoran, pero nunca pensé que lograría despertar…necesitarán mucho poder para llegar hasta allá, yo les brindaré ese poder

PITer: ¿pero por qué no me lo dijo?

Palutena: ya lo he dicho, veía imposible el despertar de esa parte

Eriolpiensa levemente no quiero sonar un poco apresurado, pero es mejor alcanzarles, no quiero dejar pasar ni un momento mas, ese maldito sabra lo que se busco...mientras que su magia comienza a reaparecer de la nada...parece que mi estadia aqui, me ha dado una ventaja,mi magia se recargo antes de lo que crei...sonrie levemente ahora si esta en graves problemas ese maldito...aunque creanme, no lo tenia previsto eso, realmente wang reed me tomo de sorpresa...gruñe levemente

En nazon

Wang Reed: haz llegado hacia tu padre despues de tanto tiempo

Syaoran: padre... te he traido a la princesa sakura, seremos felices los tres se acerca para abrazarlo

Wang Reed: Ni lo pienses, aléjate cuando todo esto termine serás merecedor se ese abrazo hijo mío

Syaoran: entonces quiero que todo esto termine

Sakura: ...abre los ojos pero mantiene el silencio...

Syaoran: princesa.. mire, aquí esta mi padre con nosotros

Sakura:ignora literalmente a syaoran sintiendo una leve batalla interna, entre su mente y su corazon...

Syaoran: princesa... la toca, ya estamos en casa

Sakura: lo mira con una expresion dificil de explicar...ni te acerques...no quiero que vuelvas a acercate...alejate de mi...baja la mirada mirando levemente hacia su derecha...alejate...

Syaoran:pero princesa... le salen lágrimas padre ya no me quiere la princesa

Wang Reed: déjala hijo, es duro dejar a su hermano, ya se le pasará, bienvenida princesa sonríe Aquí viviremos felices los tres

Sakura: solo se escucha un gruñido viniendo de ella...que actuacion tan...falsa...pero en fin termina de una ves con todo esto...estoy cansada de seguir gastando el aire...sonando sarcastica pero con cierto eco de tristeza...que farsante que eres...maldito...

Wang Reed: no se de que hablas, syaoran ¿podrías dejarnos solos a mí y a la princesa?. hablaré con ella para que no esté tan triste

Syaoran: Que bien, gracias padre princesa la amo mucho. se retira

Sakura: mira con bastante molestia a wang reed...vaya actuacion, lamento decirte que no me convence para nada...estando muy molesta...

Wang Reed: Odio hablar de esa forma, es un ingénuo, nunca lo e querido, por eso no me duele nunca haberlo tenido a mi lado…lo que quiero es ese poder que puede cambiar al mundo y ahora que quieres acabar con esto es hora de que cumplas tu propósito

Sakura: mira al suelo sintiendo una leve tristeza prefiero...dejar de ser un maldito estorbo...gracias a lo que has causado me di cuenta de ello...y ahora, solo lograste quitar lo ultimo que me quedaba sigue con mucha tristeza...ya...termina de una ves...no quiero continuar con una vida asi...prefiero acompañar a mi padre...sonrie muy apenas...

Wang Reed: Vaya, que conmovedor y pensar que tu padre hizo tanto para prevenir lo que quieres tu quieres permitir , despues de deshacerme de tí me desaré de ese estorvo que es mi hijo. Mi deseo es el que importa en todo esto

Sakura: aun mirando hacia el suelo guarda silencio...lastima que no tienes sentimientos...o sabrias que es sentir, y mas el dolor que tengo ahora...

Wang Reed: ese deseo que quiero tiene todos mis sentimientos, es por eso que no me importa lo que haga para lograrlo

Sakura: aun sin levantar la vista y que rayos esperas? termina de una ves con esto...

Wang Reed: bien, es hora de que mi deseo se cumpla ¿lista para reunirte con tu padre? es hora de visitar esas ruinas ¡¡PREPAREN TODO, VAMOS AL REINO CLOW, LOS QUIERO A TODOS ALLÁ!!

Sakura: ...solamente guarda silencio mientras que cierra los ojos tratando de volverse adormir...

Wang Reed: vamos princesa, es tiempo de que cumplas tu destino

Sakura: teniendo la vista bastante escondida en el suelo...wang reed...antes de que realmente termines con todo esto...podria pedirte algo?...por favor...dice aun sin mirar a algun lado o al suelo tal ves...

Wang Reed: valla, no es lo mío, despues de tantos problemas que me causó tu padre sería justo que murieras ahora mismo, pero pide lo que quieras

Sakura: podrias permitirme, darles una ultima...una ultima palabra hacia los demas?...se que son capaces de llegar hasta donde estamos,pero...tal ves sea muy tarde para cuando lo hagan...y...no quisiera quedarme con esto...fue algo que no pude hacer antes, porque no me quedo tiempo...sonrie pero sigue igual...por favor...

Wang Reed: Pides demasiado, les dirás que iremos al reino clow

Sakura: niega con la cabeza...esta ves ni les dire nada, ya no quiero que se metan en problemas, que lo averiguen ellos mismos...como dije sera demaciado tarde para cuando lo descubran...ya no quiero que salga nadie mas lastimado solo por mi culpa...

Wang Reed: al menos eres sensata, confío en tí, eres igual que tu padre. alza las manos puedes hablar con ellos …vamos qué esperas?, tengo prisa

Sakura: cierra levemente los ojos...hermano...cierra los ojos del todo...hermano, lo siento...realmente lo siento...espera un poco...amigos realmente lo siento, siento haber lanzado todo ese esfuerzo que han echo por ayudarme, lo siento...tal ves puede que no les pueda volver a ver, solo queria pedirles perdon, y mucho mas por haber causado semejantes problemas...lo siento mucho...se calla de golpe mientras que comienza a llorar en silencio...

Touya: hermanita, ¿en donde estás?, déjala maldito vas a pagar,eriol, haz algo por favor ¿por qué dices eso? iremos por tí

Sakura:habla levemente hermano, no...no por favor, terminarian enfrentandose con syaoran, y no quiero que todos acaben muertos por mi estupida razon, por favor...aunque sean capases de encontrarme, estoy segura que sera tarde...por favor...ya dejalo asi..mi vida esta llegando a su fin...tal como lo pensaba...lo siento hermano...

Touya: no seas boba, iremos por tí

Wang Reed: Tu hermana tiene razón, más vale que ya no intenten nada, su padre ya no podrá ayudarlos y esa rencarnación aunque viniera no sería nada contra mí…Si vienen, Syaoran acabará con ustedes

Sakura: habla a penas con un hilo de voz...por favor no...no vengan...se que lamento el haber echo sus esfuerzos en vano...pero...por favor...hermano...ya vi las heridas que te dejo el ataque de medusa...al menos...si alguno de los dos sale con vida...aunque no se...que ocurrira despues de que muera, pero...por favor...no quiero que nadie mas salga lastimado, entiendan por favor...y tampoco quiero que se enfrenten a syaoran, no quisiera ver una pelea de esas...por favor...no vengan...por favor...sigue llorando aunque no se nota en su voz...

Touya: eriol, ayudanos, palutena, hagan algo..le fallaré a mi padre de cuidar a mi hermanita

Eriol: baja la cabeza sintiendose realmente mal demonios la señal no tiene marca de donde sale...solo sabremos donde estan cuando llegue el momento...demonios...si que has usado el cerebro...maldito...

Wang Reed: Esto es algo que nadie puede evitar, ya basta de charlas, es hora de que todo esto se consume…despidete de tus amigos y cumple tu destino

Sakura:abre un poco los ojos...aunque tenga que usar este metodo para despedirme de ustedes, al menos hay algo que me ha dejado con tranquilidad, que es saber que aunque sea, la dimension en la que estan, quedo asalvo luego de todo lo que ha pasado...lo siento por los problemas causados ahi, hermano,eriol,ya no hace falta que hagan algo, ya me llego el fin, lamento mucho no poderles volver a ver, lo siento mucho...y mas por lo que...mi padre ha tratado...les pido perdon...y solo...quedense ahi, no vengan no quiero saber realmente que alguien haya caido muerto por mi culpa...ya cuando me lo permitan tratare de visitarlos aunque primero tengo que morir...lo siento realmente...perdoname hermano...vuelve a cerrar los ojos y se calla mientras que llora un poco mas...

Touya: hermanita... cae hincado al Suelo

Eriol: sigue mirando al suelo...guarda silencio

Wang Reed: Al final yo gano, por que siempre estuve desde los cielos observándolos, solo aquellos que estan en ese lugar pueden ver su destino y yo lo he logrado.

Sakura: abre muy poco los ojos...sera mejor que termines con todo esto...no estoy dudando que algo trataran de hacer...dice levemente...ya esto me dolio mas...de lo que me esta doliendo estar haciendo esto...asi que por favor...termina de una ves con esto...mira al suelo...solo espero que...hermano solo sepas perdonarme por esto...lo ultimo lo dice realmente bajo, casi para ella misma...

**Sakura: piensa teniendo las cartas con ella...se que no nos quieres alla...pero...hay algo que nadie se dio cuenta, segun me has explicado se requieren de las ruinas de tu dimension para lograr aquello, asi que teoricamente estan en clow, creo...guarda mucho silencio mientras que ve una leve actividad en sus cartas...aun en su mente buen trabajo, bueno solo resta esperar un poco, no importa si no vuelvo a tomoeda, no dejare que esto se termine asi como asi...sonrie levemente...**

Wang Reed: Todos AL REINO CLOW nazon se queda completamente sola vamos hijo mío, aremos felices a tu princesa en su reino

Syaoran: gracias padre sonríe

Sakura: piensa al menos tratare de actuar, al ultimo que quiero darle una alarma de estas es a syaoran..suspira...tendre que fingir hasta que me maten...syaoran...que diferente que fue el destino...y pensaba...que iba poder estar a tu lado para siempre...no despega la mirada del punto de donde la dejo...lastima que esto termino tan mal...como odio al destino...pero...no me queda nada que hacer, tarde o temprano sabia que moriria...deja de pensar mientras que deja su mente en blanco...piensa por ultimo...solo disimulare para que no te des cuenta de nada...lo siento syaoran...realmente lo siento...sonrie muy poco mientras que sigue bien callada...  
Wang Reed: VÁMONOS SE VAN TODOS EN UN GRAN PORTAL

Sakura: levanta levemente la vista y solo comienza a sobre actuar...pense que tardariamos mas...sonando tranquila como siempre...bueno o eso crei...

En esos instantes en Palutena.

Touya: todo está perdido mirada hacia el suelo

**Sakura: mira con cierta intranquilidad a touya pero habla luego de que las cartas terminaran de hablar con ella...como suponia...le he seguido el rastro de las dimensiones a la princesa, y mi teoria era correcta...estan todos en el reino de clow...mirando algo preocupada a touya...se que ella no nos quiere alla, pero no vine hasta aqui para volver a mi dimension, ese idiota de wang reed tiene que aprender la leccion le guste o no...dice tratando de romper la tension**

Touya: tengo que salvarla

**Sakura: lo mira pero no pienses que te iras solo, no seras tan idiota como para hacerlo, creo que todos hemos llegado hasta aqui por una razon o otra, y se que todos sentimos lo mismo, y aunque seguramente tal ves la pagemos muy caro...sonrie un poco creo que...no eres tu el unico que quiere sacarla de ahi...he llegado aqui para ayudarles, y aunque sea diminuta mi ayuda al menos, lo intentaremos...mira a los demas y nota que estan todos callados o estoy equivocada? se queda mirando esperando una respuesta general**

PITer: iré con ustedes

_**Shaoran: espera un poco pero termina por hablar...yo solo me siento molesto solo por eso...aunque no creo poder, pero...si ese maldito de wang reed planea enviarnos a syaoran para que nos mate...sonrie un poco pero levemente macabro me encargare de el...dice mientras que escucha a PITer**_

Kurai:se levanta de donde se quedo echado sin previo aviso rawr...rawrrrrrr gruñe un poco...se acerca hacia shaoran, para darle antender que le ayudara...rawr...

Palutena: yo por ser la diosa de este lugar no puedo abandonarlo, me está prohibido, pero si PITer es de ayuda cuenten conm ello

**Sakura:espera un poco antes de liberar a espejo y a sombra de acuerdo, ustedes saben donde esta...por favor permitanme ver...su verdadero paradero...sombra se une con espejo y hace aparecer un espejo de aspecto poco agradable...rayos no era broma...este espejo...escuchen no nos quedara demaciado tiempo...no me extrañaria pero en este momento deben estar por ir a las ruinas, ademas del gran desastre que hay en el reino...estando preocupada demonios...ese maldito se extiende como plaga**

Eriol:esta a penas reaccionando...tienes razon, se comienza a sentir una gran energia concentrada...ese maldito esta preparando lo ultimos detalles si lo queremos detener, tenemos que irnos pero ya...mira hacia la diosa palutena...comprendo la situacion...creo que ahora solo a nosotros, nos queda pelear para detener esto o morir en el intento...sonando levemente del mismo tono con el que habla sakura...

Palutena: Que el tiempo les sea favorable y detengan la locura de ese hombre

En ese mismo instante en el reino clow, llega wang reed y su ejercito

Sakura:mira levemente hacia adelante pense que tardariamos mas en llegar, eso fue mas rapido de lo que crei dice mientras que hace como si nada...

Wang Reed: bien, ¡¡ATAQUEN ESTE REINO!! ,serán unos entrometidos después

Sakura:piensa _demonios, olvide esta parte del asunto, rayos, espero que aunque sea...sobrevivan al ataque...no quiero ver este lugar destruido...demonios..._se queda en silencio...

Syaoran: pero.. padre ¿por qué haces eso?

Wang Reed: Es para hacer felíz a la princesa y alejarla del sufrimiento que lleva con ella

Sakura: sonando levemente convincente...no te preocupes,aunque no era necesario, pero...creo que tu padre sabe lo que hace...piensa...no puedo creer lo que estoy diciendo...si touya me escucha decir esto me mataria...sigue tranquila como si nada...

Wang Reed: Bien, es hora de ir a esas ruinas…MEDUSA, tú junto con syaoran vigilen la entrada, no dudo que los amigos de la princesa quieran hacerla sufrir más

Syaoran: no lo permitiré…la princesa no tiene que sufrir ¿a qué irán a esas ruinas?

Wang Reed: A hacer felíz a la princesa, podrá comunicarse con su padre sonríe

Syaoran: pero él está muerto... ¿cómo es posible eso?

Wang Reed: Confía en tu padre, soy tan poderoso que podré hacer eso posible

Sakura: disimulando levemente...no te preocupes, no creo que tardemos demaciado...a no ser que mi padre no responda, pero si no, tardaremos poco tiempo...dice sabiendo que ni ella se cree lo que acaba de decir

Mientras tanto todos los demas en Palutena estaban terminando de preparar todo, ya que se dirigirian al reino de clow, con la esperanza de llegar antes de que wang reed completara su objetivo.


	13. Chapter 13

Tsubasa Chronicles: Un nuevo destino  
Capitulo 13  
Destino x Muerte x Volver a vivir

Si recapitulamos, Wang Reed junto a Sakura, Syaoran, y sus demas hombres se habian dirigido hacia el reino de clow, donde alli wang reed utilizaria las ruinas para su propósito.

Wang Reed: bien, ¡¡ATAQUEN ESTE REINO!! ,serán unos entrometidos después

Sakura:piensa demonios, olvide esta parte del asunto, rayos, espero que aunque sea...sobrevivan al ataque...no quiero ver este lugar destruido...demonios...se queda en silencio...

Syaoran: pero.. padre ¿por qué haces eso?

Wang Reed: Es para hacer felíz a la princesa y alejarla del sufrimiento que lleva con ella

Sakura: sonando levemente convincente...no te preocupes,aunque no era necesario, pero...creo que tu padre sabe lo que hace...piensa...no puedo creer lo que estoy diciendo...si touya me escucha decir esto me mataria...sigue tranquila como si nada...

Wang Reed: Bien, es hora de ir a esas ruinas…MEDUSA, tú junto con syaoran vigilen la entrada, no dudo que los amigos de la princesa quieran hacerla sufrir más

Syaoran: no lo permitiré…la princesa no tiene que sufrir ¿a qué irán a esas ruinas?

Wang Reed: A hacer felíz a la princesa, podrá comunicarse con su padre sonríe

Syaoran: pero él está muerto... ¿cómo es posible eso?

Wang Reed: Confía en tu padre, soy tan poderoso que podré hacer eso posible

Sakura: disimulando levemente...no te preocupes, no creo que tardemos demaciado...a no ser que mi padre no responda, pero si no, tardaremos poco tiempo...dice sabiendo que ni ella se cree lo que acaba de decir

En esos mismos instantes en palutena

**Sakura: tiene en las manos a la carta espejo y de la nada se unen ambas cartas dejando ver un espejo con aspecto algo tenebroso...de acuerdo esto no lo tenia en mente, sombra...le cae una gota...dime...¿donde estan?...las cartas esperan un momento y un leve reflejo le revela a sakura donde estan...oh no...no solo que el lugar esta echo un desastre, si no que tambien ya se dirigen a las ruinas...mirando con un poco mas de atencion...rayos...seguramente dejara a medusa y a syaoran como seguridad...demonios...mantiene la magia del espejo junto con la de sombra...esto se ve mal, es mejor darnos prisa...**

Touya: tengo que salvarla

Eriol: esperen un momento, si llegamos asi como asi nos veran, tengo una leve idea...como ese estupido estara ocupado puede que no lo note...cierra levemente los ojos mientras que usa sus manos creando raros simbolos...queda un leve silencio y a todos los cubren unos extraños simbolos y luego desaparecen...de acuerdo...cuando usemos nuestra magia sabran que llegamos, pero hasta entonces estaremos de encubierto...aunque sospecho que tendremos problemas al acercarnos a las ruinas, pero podremos llegar sin que nos detengan antes...

Kurai: gruñe comicamente rawr rawr gruñe como diciendo "que esperamos? estamos tardando demaciado"

**Sakura: mira a los demas bueno, excepto por ese detalle creo que llegaremos sin un rasguño hasta ellos...habla hacia PITer sera mejor prepararnos, no queda demaciado tiempo...no faltara demaciado para que wang reed active las ruinas...**

PITer: si, vallamos ya brillan las alas de PITer y crecen más Prepárense

Kurai: da un leve salto y se esconde piw piw cambiando de la nada a su forma pequeña se esconde quedando agarrado a la pequeña sakura mediante su cola piw piw...

**Sakura: gota vaya agarre el tuyo...niega levemente ya estamos todos listos...vamos**

PITer: REINO CLOW, ALLÁ VAMOS los envuelven las alas y desaparecen

Palutena: que regreses PITer

En el reino clow,al fin llegan todos

Eriol: hace rapidamente una seña para que todos guarden silencio...con la voz realmente baja...recuerden que tenemos que tener cuidado, por nada debemos utilizar la magia hasta que lleguemos a las ruinas, o nos atraparan antes...ahora sera mejor que nos apresuremos, no queda casi tiempo...mirando levemente desde donde puede sentir una leve actividad...demonios...

**Sakura: oh no...demonios nos llevara mas tiempo llegar hasta ahi...notando lo mismo que eriol creo que debemos comenzar a correr y ahora...dice mientras que comienza a adelantarse...o no llegaremos a detenerlo...dice mientras que sigue...**

Mientras tanto en las ruinas…

Wang Reed: Al fin, a llegado el momento que tanto e esperado y preparado por tanto tiempo

Sakura: teniendo algo de sarcasmo en la voz...solo espero que tengas mas de una excusa preparada...no se que pasara luego esto...mira levemente al lugar...creo que no esperaras...por lo que veo...estando tranquila aunque no se nota realmente como esta...

Wang Reed: Toca ese sello que esta en el piso, es hora de que actives las ruinas

Sakura: mira por un momento y luego se acerca...piensa mientras que termina de acercarsele al sello...del unico que no he echo nada...fue con syaoran piensa mientras que se esta a punto de tocar el sello...como lo siento...solo espero que los demas no hayan llegado o esto sera un desastre...luego de decir eso en su propia mente se acerca para tocar al sello...

Wang Reed: Vamos ¿que esperas? tócalo, libera ese poder que puede cambiar al mundo

Sakura: ...duda por un momento en hacer eso, pero luego al quedar de rodillas toca con sus manos al sello...cierra los ojos mientras que el sello comienza a perder su fuerza...

Wang Reed: PERFECTO, ahora para traspasar esos poderes TIENES QUE MORIR aparece su espada de murciélago Tendré los mismos poderes que un dios, y mi deseo está próximo a cumplirse, al fin te veré de nuevo mi amada

Sakura: nota levemente lo que acaba de escuchar...hasta donde has llegado...abre a penas los ojos...

Wang Reed: por esa persona aré lo imposible, a pesar de que revivir a alguien sea un deseo que no se pueda cumplir con esos poderes podré revivirla…Esa bruja esta equivocada, mi deseo si puede ser cumplido

Sakura: suena algo pensativa...pero...estas cambiando el destino de algo que puede volver a pasar...trata de tener cuidado con lo que va a decir...puede que la traigas nuevamente a la vida...pero...no sabras por cuanto...recordando levemente lo que ocurrio en aquella dimension en que revivieron todos pero desaparecieron...no quiero decir nada malo...solo tal ves...que aquella leccion la he aprendido al ver lo que ocurrio durante el viaje...suspira...creo que ya no me queda mas que esperar a morir no es asi?...vuelve a cerrar los ojos aun sin levantarse...

Wang Reed: ese dios del mundo espiritual está equivocado, todos estan equivocados…¡¡CON ESTOS PODERES HARÉ POSIBLE LO IMPOSIBLE!!

Sakura: aun si moverse solo espero que estes en lo cierto...guarda levemente silencio...

Wang Reed: bueno, lástima que tenga que deshacerme de alguien con mi misma sangre  
morirás por una causa justa

Sakura: tal ves lo sea, o tal ves no...depende de que lado se vea...

Wang Reed: Adios hija de clow reed, haz fallado le encaja la espada

Sakura: ...pierde la conciencia mientras que comienza a ponerse algo palida...

Wang Reed: PODER, VEN AMÍ, ven con tu dueño entierra en el piso la espada llena de sangre Tu muerte me está dando estos poderes y mi deseo será cumplido

Syaoran: arghhhh... la princesa algo a pasado…qué estarán haciendo, solo hablarían con el antiguo rey…esta sensación... algo malo pasa

Medusa: son los enemigos, aquellos que quieren lastimar a tu princesa  
Están aquí

Syaoran: qué?... no les permitiré lastimar a la princesa ¿en donde están? arghhh, esta sensación…mi corazón me duele demasiado...

MEDUSA: Salgan cobardes, no pueden burlar a una diosa

**Sakura: aun teniendo el espejo en la mano maldita sea fui yo quien se equivoco...tiene la mirada seria...creo que nos vendra bien una ultima pelea, no creen? dice hablando hacia PITer y shaoran...sera mejor que se apuren...creo que podriamos con ellos, pero adelantense...liberandose del conjuro de eriol...**

PITer: Aquí estamos medusa, ahora pagarás todo lo uqe me has hecho

Medusa: eres un torpe…angel debil …avienta un poder y PITer lo esquiva

PITer: Tu eres una ingenua, la vez que me cortaste una ala me volvió a crecer y ahora tengo mucho más poder…syaoran, venimos a salvar a la princesa…abre los ojos

_**Shaoran: mira a PITer no creo que te oiga, el idiota del hermano de la princesa hizo una tonteria al despertar aquel lado...para cuando reaccione...no se si sera mucho mas tarde de lo que llegamos nosotros...se dirige a atacar a syaoran tu ten cuidado con medusa...dice algo sarcastico...**_

Touya: el es mío mocoso,le ha hecho mucho daño a mi hermanita desde hace mucho tiempo

Syaoran: calleennnn!! yo amo a la princesa, es la razón de mi vida,nunca la lastimaría

Sakura: mira a touya...no seas tonto...alcanza a los demas...los dos tienen el mismo rango de habilidad, sera mejor que lo dejes asi y que los alcanzes a los demas, idiota le habla igual como le habla su hermano en su dimension...

Medusa: Ejército, hagan presencia!! aparecen muchos monstruos y ninjas Son unos torpes al haber venido

Shaoran: arquea levemente la ceja creeme seremos tres ahora pero podremos con todos ustedes se rie vamos demostemolesles de una ves de lo que somos capaces dice mientras que se prepara...

**Sakura: activa la carta de la pelea y aparece un leve resplandor rojo que luego desaparece...listo...vamos ataquen...sonrie con tranquilidad...**

Medusa: atacan los ninjas a sakura Tú eres mío Angel debilucho

PITer: atacame si puedes

Con esas ultimas palabras dichas se inica una fuerte batalla…Pero en esos mismos instantes en las ruinas….

Eriol:mientras que es seguido por los demas piensa...demonios...ese maldito esta completando su plan...la princesa no tardara mucho en morir definitivamente...demonios...gruñe levemente mientras que mira hacia adelante viendo...maldito...

Syaoran: No interrumpirán a mi padre y a la princesa, déjenlos hablar en paz con el antiguo rey los sorprende y syaoran niño está herido frente a ellosno interrumpan o les pasará lo mismo que a él…porfavor, solo quiero vivir feliz con la princesa y mi padre

Touya: maldito mocoso,eres un estupido, tu padre te engaña con lágrimas en los ojos asómate y mira lo que le hizo a mi hermana

Wang Reed: a lo lejos Has dado tu respiro final una extraña lus rodea a wang reed Siento el poder... al fin... soy un dios viviente. comienza a temblar en todo el reino

Eriol: no,no puede ser...maldito...no puede ser...lo hizo...realmente lo hizo...mira hacia el suelo llegue demaciado tarde...demonios...

Syaoran: PADREEEEE!! ¿qué as hecho? as matado al amor de mi vida con una mirada atónita y con lágrimas en los ojos

Wang Reed: gracias hijo mío, gracias a tí fue posible hacer esto tu eres el causante de que yo pudiera realizar todo esto

Syaoran: no...noo. noo princesa..

**Sakura: llega casi a lo ultimo luego de haberse encargado del desastre de afuera, junto a PITer y shaoran...pero que?...no..no puede ser...se detiene en seco desde donde quedo...**

Medusa: no escaparán

Syaoran: eres una vívora... ya cállate utiliza un poder mágico desconocido y hiere gravemente a medusa

**Sakura: mira hacia syaoran con tristeza...te diste cuenta tarde...y ahora la has perdido...  
**  
Medusa: amo... ayúdeme por..favor

Wang Reed: ya no me eres útil hace que medusa desaparezca de la nada hiciste felíz a tu padre syaoran conformate con eso

Syaoran: te odio... ¿cómo pudiste?...

Wang Reed: tu tampoco me sirves hijo, Clon ven ahora…desaste de él y de todos estos insectos

**Sakura: se queda levemente en guardia...maldito infeliz...se prepara esperando cualquier cosa...**

Syaoran: mátame... ya no me importa segur viviendo din la princesa llorando

Repentinamente se puede oir una voz, algo debil…que a los pocos segundos se puede ver a la princesa, pero solamente a su espiritu…

Sakura: _se oye levemente una voz sonando realmente como un fantasma...syaoran...a ti fue al unico que no pude...decirle nada...porque...realmente sabia que podria pasar algo terrible...no quiero...no quiero que...dejes que el te mate cal cual como lo hizo conmigo...se que es demaciado...pero...no..no quiero...no quisiera...ver otro desenlace como el que tuve yo...por favor...a penas se puede ver el reflejo justamente de su espiritu...no es facil lo que estoy tratando de decir...pero...lo sabia y no pude decirtelo...lo siento..._

Syaoran: princesa... quiero estar a su lado llora desesperadamente

Sakura: _tambien quisera que estubieras conmigo pero...no quiero...no quisera ver como realmente wang reed puede llegar a matarte...es lo ultimo que quisiera ver...aunque se que realmente quieres estar junto a mi...pero...yo no lo crei que fuera a llegar a estar en este estado...y mas el cambio que dio que dio el destino...sonrie un poco aunque si ve un reflejo de tristeza...por favor...no apresures tu llegada aqui...solamente ocurrira cuando pase...no cuando no sea momento...no se si podras comprender lo que trato de decir...le mira con cierto cariño..._

**_Syaoran: eres una desonrra le da una patada a syaoran_**

Syaoran: arghhhhhh

_**Syaoran: todos ustedes morirán**_

Wang Reed: Ahora revive ese poder en mí…Podré hacer realidad ese deseo!!…REVIVE MI AMADA XINGH HUO sufrí mucho por tu ausencia a tal grado de hacer un clon tuyo, ahora estaremos juntos para siempre, con estos poderes nunca moriremos

Unos instantes después aparece el espiritu Xingh Huo

Xingh Huo : FEI, no puedo regresar contigo, es contra la ley de la vida,hace tiempo morí y eso no puede ser cambiado, no regresaré contigo por que simplemente no estoy viva, deja vivir a aquellos que no les toca su hora, te amo siempre estaré contigo, sederé mi lugar a otra persona que su destino no es morir. Siempre te amaré fei

Wang reed: Xingh huo le salen lágrimas (N/A: milagroo ), no puede ser, regresa, todo este tiempo teh e esperado. Regresa!!  
Repentinamente el cuerpo de la princesa sakura regresa a la vida gracias a la gracia pasada de Xingh huo a ella.

Xingh Huo: Deja todo esto Fei, solo te dañas a ti mismo, Te amo, no lo olvides y princesa, vivan felices syaoran y tú…Adios mi amado Fei, te estaré esperando

Wang Reed: Eres un insecto Xingh huo, igual que aquel clon. No me importa, con este poder no te necesito

Xingh Huo : te amo Fei desaparece el espíritu

Sakura: luego de un momento abre los ojos...¿pero que? ¿que fue lo que,paso?...estando realmente soprendida por aquello...

Syaoran: Princesaa sakura! está viva! corre hacia ella

Wang Reed: Tal vez no sea el turno de la princesa morir, pero el tuyo llegó syaoran

_**Shaoran: gruñe un poco mientras que se acerca ni se te ocurra hacer algo mas wang reed...porque demonios no vas y alcanzas a aquella persona? y nos dejas en paz de una ves?...se acerca quedando frente a donde esta la princesa junto a syaoran...o realmente...sere capas de acabar contigo?...sonrie de un modo bastante macabro(que raro, da miedo) mientras que brilla mucho el filo de su espada...al primer movimiento que hagas...saldras muy lastimado asi que ni lo intentes...gruñe mientras que se prepara de cierta posicion(muy agresiva por cierto) ...solo intentalo...maldito...**_

Wang Reed: Tengo poderes de un dios, eres un tonto manipula la espada y la clava en syaoran valla, me equivoqué, he herido a mi propio hijo  
que destino, no tendrás a la princesa…sufrirás como yo

_**Shaoran: te lo adverti maldito hace un muy brusco movimiento con la espada dando una estocada bastante directa con la espada idiota...vendre de otra dimension...pero mi magia crecio mas de lo que crees...de repente se crea un corto reflejo...no se a que le has dado...al suelo nada mas...dando a rebelar la carta movimiento que esta con la princesa y syaoran...tonto...te olvidaste que la maestra de las cartas tiene habilidad para la premonicion...idiota...sonrie aun con esa expresion sumamente macabra...te lo adverti...idiota...quita la espada sabiendo que hara mas daño...tanto poder te esta jugando en contra...**_

Wang Reed: se ríe eso lo veremos. clon, acaba con ellos

_**Shaoran: rie macabramente esa herida que te di, no la curaras con nada..es una especialidad de mi clan...es una estocada que causa un gran daño...ni tu magia podra con eso...ve levemente que su espada esta realmente llena de sangre...mi madre me matara, pero luego lo arreglare...mira hacia el clon...ven aqui veamos si puedes pasarme primero...con esa misma mirada...**_

_**Syaoran: MORIRÁS sca una espada es tu fin **_

_**Shaoran: rie un poco veamos hasta donde eres capas de llegar...se prepara...**_

Sakura: estando levemente ajena al asunto...es extraño, me han regresado a la vida...mira hacia syaoran a pesar de tener un gran cansancio con todo lo sucedido...syaoran...sonrie levemente...

_**Syaoran: muereeeee!! ataca a syaoran**_

_**Shaoran: interviene de la nada y interfiere en el golpe de la espada deteniendola con la suya donde te crees que vas? le da un leve golpe y luego lo atrapa con uno de los lanzallamas de los pegaminos...ahora no molestes...gruñe...como que salga de ahi...no me quedara otra que darle una paliza...**_

**Sakura: estando levemente inquieta invoca al escudo pero este no se ve queda invisible...ten cuidado...hay algo que no me esta gustando nada...mira hacia eriol creo que es hora de que realmente te encarges de wang reed y para siempre eriol...nota como el aura de eriol cambia levemente y sube de fuerza rapidamente...**

Eriol: su magia comienza a elevarse muy despacio pero aumenta su poder...se queda realmente concentrado dejando por un momento de lado lo que pasa...

Sakura: recuperando levemente la conciencia de lo que esta pasando...pero que?...pero como?...parpadea levemente y alcanza a ver la concentracion que trae eriol...oh vaya...creo que el peleara ¿no es asi? hablando levemente despacio a causa de estar cansada...

_**Syaoran: Ya me artaste mocoso, te mataré patea a shaoran**_

**Sakura: mira un poco...el que me esta cansando eres tu...molesto...lanza a la carta pelea y aparece una joven con ropas de pelea con expresion bastante seria...pelea hazme un favor, encargate de el de una ves...sonrie un poco hasta que no caigas la carta no te dejara de atacar...dice mientras que la carta detiene al clon y lo quita quedando frente a el...veamos que haces...tengo magia suficiente para aguantarte asi que haz lo que puedas rie levemente...**

_**Syaoran: Mocosa fastidiosa**_

**Sakura: se rie jajaja solo habla la carta te dara una paliza...la carta ataca de la nada al clon dandole un buen golpe para provocarle que pelee...creo que mi carta te esta esperando...veamos si eres digno rival para ella rie otra ves **

**_Syaoran: SOY UNA CREACIÓN DE FEI WANG REED, no fallaré_**

¿Por qué eriol no se une a la batalla? ¿Se dara cuenta wang reed que las cosas se estan llendo en su contra? ¿Qué ocurrira?


	14. Chapter 14

Tsubasa Chronicles: Un nuevo destino  
Capitulo 14  
Wang Reed x Batalla ganada x Eriol

Recapitulemos: Wang reed habia tratado de revivir a Xingh Huo, pero esta se nego, dandole una razon: que ella ya estaba muerta y que estaba sacrificando a otra persona. Dando como resultado que la princesa sakura regresara a la vida gracias a Xingh Huo. Lo que wang reed no se dio cuenta de algo, la princesa estaba viva, por lo cual…¿adivinan lo que ocurrira, cierto?...si no leanlo mas abajo.

Wang Reed: Valla, dejaré que reunas todo tu poder rencarnación de clow reed…yo tengo el poder de un dios, no podrás detenerme…Solo un tonto pelea sabiendo que no hay posibilidades de éxito

Sakura: se logra poner de pie pero algo confusa aun...se acerca hacia syaoran...syaoran, te encuentras bien?...mientras que se arrodilla estando cerca a syaoran...

Eriol: aun concentrado ya lo veremos, charlatan...sigue concentrado...

Syaoran: princesa... la abraza llorando perdóneme, perdóneme, mi padre es un desgraciado ,solo me utilizó, no tiene el más mínimo cariño hacia mí

Sakura: sonrie un poco mientras que le abraza...tenia idea que esto pasaria, pero no a tal grado de dificultad...no te preocupes...cierra los ojos al abrazarlo mientras que recarga levemente su cabeza en el hombro de syaoran...ahora solo falta saber como demonios nos encargaremos de el...se supone que si realmente volvi a la vida, el poder de wang reed tiene que disminuir, ya veremos que hacer con ese maldito...sonrie levemente...

Syaoran: padre... ¿por qué tanta ambición? llora

Wang Reed: Solo quería vivir felíz con Xingh Huo, pero por lo visto ella no quizo, es una tonta, no me amaba…El amor es para los débiles…Ahora pagarán todas las dimesiones empezaré por ustedes

Syaoran: llorando no puedo creer que seas mi padre

Sakura: hablando con leve tranquilidad wang reed, se que no has podido superar la muerte de ella, pero no tienes derecho a causar un desastre solo porque la ley de la vida y muerte anulo tu deseo...eso si que no tienes derecho...

Wang Reed: Nadie anuló nada, como vieron pude revivir a Xinh Huo, solo que la tonta pasó esa gracia a tí, Xingh Huo eres igual de tonta que aquella clon que hice, Son un fracaso

Sakura: guarda algo de silencio resignada...ella tenia razon...aunque ella regresara...creo que por alguna razon que aun no comprendo, no lo hizo...aunque ella me dijo que realmente seria eterno ese sentimiento que tiene hacia ti, no permitira que destruyeras todo a tu paso...vuelve a callarse mientras que abraza un poco mas fuerte a syaoran...sinceramente tiene razon creo que aun no aceptas que se ha ido...

Eriol: libera una gran cantidad de magia...veamos que puedes hacer charlatan...sonrie un poco mientras que tiene el baculo en su mano

Wang Reed: Tú deberías estar muerta, maldita Xingh Huo, me engañaste todo este tiempo, Te sigo amando Tanto tiempo esperando esto y no quisiste la vida ¿a eso le llaman amor? se ríe sarcásticamente Parece ser que todos estan contra mío, solo me queda mi fiel clon, pareciese que fuere mi verdadero hijo

Syaoran: no quiero ser como él... nunca, abraza más a sakura

_**Syaoran: Que bien, para ser una carta no peleas mal**_

_Fight Card: arquea levemente una ceja mientras que sigue peleando_

_**Syaoran: pero llegó tu hora**_

**Sakura: mira algo atenta teniendo a la carta escudo activa creo que deberias haber notado que ella no habla, solo pelea hasta matar...rie...es una de mis cartas mas agiles hagas lo que hagas no la detendras...**

_**Syaoran: trampoza, carta debilucha**_

**Sakura: se rie levemente te adverti que me tenias cansada utiliza rapidamente a movimiento y a flote para sacar a la princesa y a syaoran del alcanze del clon...lo siento, realmente me he concentrado en ese tonto...tenia que haberlos sacado de ese alcanze desde el principio...**

Touya: no irás tras mi hermanita saca su espada

_Fight Card: le pega un golpe al clon dejandolo levemente aturdido mientras que lo golpea mandandolo contra una de las paredes...sonrie levemente y lo vuelve atacar sin piedad como siempre..._

Touya: estás perdido hace un tipo de magia propio del clan clow reed y acaba con el clon

_**Syaoran: amo... lo siento.. lo siento padre... muere**_

_Fight Card: la carta mira a touya con cara de "no necesitaba ayuda"...da un leve salto y se queda dentro del escudo cerca a su dueña..._

Wang Reed: Otra de esas creaciones fracasadas a desaparecido…basta de esperar apunta sus manos hacia syaoran

Syaoran: arghhhhhhh.. mi cabeza... arghhhh

Wang Reed: Ya me artaste, no sirves como hijo.si yo no tengo a Xingh Huo, la princesa no te tendrá a tí

Eriol: estando concentrado mueve el baculo y bloquea el poder de wang reed… idiota...te dije que pelearias conmigo...asi que dejate de molestar y ven aqui maldito cobarde enfadado lo ataca enviandole de un golpe a una pared...maldito inutil has causado mucho mal...es hora de que pages el precio...comenzando a sonar igual que a clow reed...

Wang Reed: ERES... Clow Reed impresionado

Sakura:aun sin dejar de abrazar a syaoran...si tan solo tubiera algo de mi magia, maldito ya te hubiera dado parte de tu merecido...lo sigue abrazando...

Wang Reed: Dejame en paz, nunca me as dejado vivir en paz…Será inútil, tus golpes no me dañan

Eriol:sonrie siempre tan ingenuo como siempre...se nota que no sabes manejar un poder de estos...sonrie mas...eso crees?...esta ves sin ningun movimiento notable sale sorpresivamente un ataque de la nada hacia wang reed...esto recien comienza...y no te dejare que sigas causando problemas...y mucho mas a mis hijos...

Touya: Padre.. puedo sentir su escencia, él ganará

Wang Reed: Quédate en el infierno donde debes de estar lanza un ataque que avienta a eriol Te dije que soy un dios, no puedes contra mí

Eriol: no puede evitar reir levemente a pesar de ser golpeado no recive ni un rasguño...esto recien comienza...siempre fuiste asi de tonto...tu poder te matara...o lo hare yo primero...

Wang Reed: Mírate, estas muerto. Esta rencarnación tuya es un fracaso

Syaoran: princesa... le falta poder para contrarrestar a wang reed…yo le pasaré el mío... ayude a su padre a acabar con el mío llora

Eriol: comienza a invocar una gran cantidad de conjuros y muchos del estilo parecidos pero muy poderosos a su ves...sera tu el que se vaya al infierno maldito demonio...sigue invocando los conjuros...

Wang Reed: ¿eso es todo lo que tienes? le regresa los conjuros torpe, no te das por vencido, estas ante un dios

Syaoran: princesa... tome mi poder para que ayude a su padre

PITer: no morirá princesa, yo lo recuperaré

Eriol: rie un poco creo que no te diste cuenta de lo que te paso...rie un poco mas mientras que usa un movimiento de sus manos y repentinamente lo que le lanzo a wang reed le aparece algun daño...tonto...aunque sea solo un espiritu...creeme no te dejare en paz hasta que realmente...estes muerto...o dejes de ser una amenaza rie con algo de burla mientras que los ataques realmente le llegan a wang reed...iluso...ya me las pagaras...  
Wang Reed: Soy invensible, maldito clow reed resignate, tu tiempo aquí se agota

Sakura: duda un poco pero syaoran...lo mira un momento...esta bien...mira a PITer confio en que lo ayudaras...gracias...vuelve a mirar a syaoran...

Eriol: sonrie otra ves mientras que cambia de baculo y aparece uno de aspecto realmente raro...sabes? hay algo que no te has dado cuenta, los magos aunque estemos muertos nuestro poder sigue vivo...mientras que mi magia exista...no me preocupa el tiempo...ya que te matare de una o otra forma

Syaoran: tome mi mano... lo siento padre.. haz perdido la razón toma la mano sakura

Wang Reed: ríe yo tambien soy un mago, ¿lo olvidas? uno de los más poderosos de nuestro clan agrégale a eso estos poderes de las ruinas…estas perdido…Todo acabará aquí y las dimensiones serán mías

Eriol: se rie de un modo que deja con una cara perpleja a touya y mucho mas a la princesa...iluso...seras poderoso pero poco inteligente...nunca se te ocurrio averiguar el verdadero modo de uso de estas ruinas?...sonrie no te saldra como quieres...rie un poco...cuando sea el momento...el sello regresara...ya que...hay un modo de sellar otra ves este lugar pero no te lo dire rie bastante mientras que vuelve al ataque...

Sakura: mira un momento a syaoran...espero poder ser de ayuda...y mas a mi padre...

Syaoran: pasa el poder de syaoran a sakura y este queda inconsciente…Detengan ... a mi padre..., princesa... la amo …se desmaya con lágrimas en los ojos

PITer: lo mantendré seguro princesa, creo su padre la necesita, acaben con ese loco

Wang Reed: Valla, entonces tendrá que morir tu hija dirije un conjuro hacia sakura

Sakura: mira por un momento con cariño a syaoran...lo haremos...no te preocupes..mira hacia PITer esta bien...se levanta luego de que PITer se acerca...siente levemente el conuro pero lo detiene...wang reed...me las vas a pagar...y muy caro...sonrie muy poco mientras que raramente no se logra ver los ojos de ella...refleja el conjuro dandoselo en contra al propio wang reed...tonto...estoy mas lista que tu para pelear y mas contra esas cosas...rie levemente mientras que se acerca...espero poder ayudarte, padre...

Eriol: asiente levemente...es hora de que page por lo que ha echo...prepara un leve conjuro acompañado por su hija...veamos como las arreglas...lanza junto a sakura un conjuro que hace aparecer unos extraños simbolos realmente paralizando a wang reed...

Wang Reed: Pero... ¿qué es esto?, son unos insectos que no pueden ver más allá de sus narices de quita los conjuros No importa, ahora será su fin  
Sakura: sonrie un poco creo que sera el tuyo habiendo tocado el sello de ante mano y este vuelve a restablecerce

Wang Reed: concentra gran cantidad de magia Despidete desaparece el conjuro el sello... Mi deseo. mis ambiciones…Pagarás hija de clow saca su espada del murciélago

Eriol: mira a wang reed mientras que aparece una espada de la nada te dije que no me iria hasta que los dejaras en paz, y es hora de que te quemes en el infierno maldito demonio...se interpone

Wang Reed: No necesito esos poderes para acabar con insectos como tú  
soy el más poderoso del clan

Sakura: se prepara con un conjuro de reserva...callate...maldito...maldito desgraciado...

Se da comienzo a una feroz batalla entre Wang Reed y Clow Reed(_N/A: recordemos que es el espiritu, esta reflejado en eriol_).

Eriol: sonrie mientras que su velocidad con la espada es mas rapida...creo que es hora de acabar contigo de una ves por todas...le alcanza a dar un golpe mientras que le causa muchisimas mas heridas que antes...no creo que seas tan poderoso tu magia se ha disminuido solo queda tu lado mortal...preparate para irte al infierno...

Wang Reed: no... necesito magia, el odio que te tengo es tan grande que me permitirá matar a tu hija corre hacia sakura y le encaja la espada Muérete ya, hija de clow

Eriol: da un giro rapido y le hace lo mismo solo que a wang reed idiota...nunca sabes lo que tienes de frente? sonrie mientras que ve que sakura esta del lado contrario a donde se suponia que estaba...creo que este es tu fin...causandole una gran herida con la espada...

Sakura: sonrie desde donde esta otra ves te engañe, son dos veces que caes en mi ilusion...

Wang Reed: arghhh... ¿es malo amar a una persona con todo tu ser?... Que frío... siento...maldito clow reed... te.. te maldigo... por siempre... Xingh Xuo, voy contigo... cae al Suelo

PITer: PITer restablece a syaoran Tu padre está a punto de morir

Syaoran: padreeee corre hacia él padre... ¿por qué enloqueciste?... hubiera sido muy diferente si aceptaras que la muerte no se puede revertit le salen lágrimas

Wang Reed: Cállate... no necesito tu... compasión... No .. te quiero como hijo... eres una desonrra... acabar con tu propio padre respira más rápidamente

Sakura: ...ve con cierta consternacion pero guarda silencio mientras que ve a su padre acercarse...

Syaoran: mira padre... el padre de la princesa..a pesar de estar muerto...quiere a su hija... ya quisiera el estar vivo para poder tocarla...llora más fuerte No te puedo comprender...

Wang Reed. Nunca... los perdonaré.., a tí... y a Xingh Huo, Son unos malagradecidos... Espero que los días.. que les queden... vivan en desdicha... Como los míos... deja de respirar

Syaoran: padre... abrasa al cuerpo inmóvil de Wang Reed Qué palabras tan... más frías.. te quiero... trataré de vivir felíz con las personas que quiero, espero que Xingh huo te haga recapacitar...Adios padre llora sin parar

Eriol: desaparece su espada...se que soy el menos indicado para hablar en estos instantes, pero...a mi no me agrado la idea de tener que hacer eso, pero...si el llegaba a seguir con vida, tal ves no sabria que hubiese ocurrido...estando consternado...creo que era su final luego de tanto daño causado...pero solo salio ganando...ya que debe estar en estos momentos con esa joven que menciono...

Syaoran: tiene.. razón se limpia las lágrimas, solo espero me perdone y me acepte como su hijo

Touya: Era un maldito, merecía un final peor

Syaoran: ….syaoran se queda callado

Continuara…

¿Wang reed derrotado? ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? ¿Qué es lo que va a ocurrir?


	15. Chapter 15

Tsubasa Chronicles: Un nuevo destino  
Capitulo 15  
Conversación x Aclaracion x Despedidas

Recapitulando: Wang reed fue derrotado y eliminado por Clow Reed, aunque ahora quedaban algunas cosas por aclarar, sin contar que la hora de la despedida estaba muy cerca…mas de lo que todos pensaban…

Eriol: mira hacia touya...hijo,se que esto te ha sido de gran molestia habla bastante serio...se que tal ves no era realmente el modo que hubiera querido detenerlo...pero...lo mira levemente con una expresion reprendiendolo...entiende que hay cosas...mejor dicho hay personas que a veces por una sola cosa dejan todo atras, o lo eliminan...wang reed solo cayo en un negar que esa joven no estaba con ella, que le llevo a hacer todo este desastre...solamente debere vigilarlo desde donde tendre que volver...en aquel sitio...mira hacia syaoran...es cabeza hueca, pero creo que ahora que esta con esa joven, puede que...realmente...reaccione...sonrie...o me llevara trabajo...pero creo que habra algun cambio...no se en que momento, pero creo en el futuro...y mas en el destino...

Touya: padre... ¿no le guardas rencor? ve la mirada consolante de su padre

Eriol: con tranquilidad...touya...hay algo que nunca hay que perder...y es lo que uno guarda consigo...pude saber realmente que wang reed realmente perdio no solo la escencia que tenia...si no lo que era, nunca hay que perder ni el alma ni los sentimientos que se guardan en el corazon...es lo unico que nos mantiene vivos y ademas que nos mantienen bajo control...sigue tranquilo...

Syaoran: y él ya había perdido el control, por eso paso esto

Eriol: aun tranquilo asi es, solamente por no aceptar la realidad, perdio todo no solamente a esa joven, si no...todo en su totalidad...muy tranquilo...no tengo porque guardarle ningun rencor...aunque ha echo cosas inperdonables, no ganaria nada, guardando rencor, ya que solamente me volveria igual, no lo crees asi? vuelve a dirigir la mirada hacia su hijo...

Touya: Padre, nunca seré como tu, pero trataré de intentarlo  
como quisiera que estuvieses con nosotros

Eriol: sonrie levemente lo se, a mi tampoco me es facil estar en otro lugar, pero se que pueden seguir, aunque ahora tendre una gran problema por haber retado al tiempo recordando la advertencia desde el mundo espiritual...pero...al menos podre seguir visitandolos, aunque esta ves recibire un castigo por haber retado el tiempo limite sonrie con algo de gracia...pero estare muy tranquilo, ya que, ambos estan asalvo...era lo unico que queria...ahora que todo ha terminado...suspira...simplemente, tardare un poco mas en hacer la proxima visita, pero como he dicho...estare tranquilo...ya que ustedes se encuentran bien...sigue con la misma tranquidad ahora que todo por fin ha quedado en orden y que ya realmente no hay peligro, es hora de que regrese, realmente me metere en problemas pero espero que en aquel mas alla comprendan la razon sonrie creo que ambos podran encargarse bien de todo lo que falta...hablando hacia sakura y touya...realmente se que me echan mucho de menos y no crean que yo no lo hago, pero al menos puedo seguir junto a ustedes, aunque ahora solo que soy un fantasma...pero en fin, es hora de que arregle ese pequeño problema...le cae una gotita...sinceramente en el muno espiritual realmente son mas estrictos que cualquier otro sonrie...creo que es hora de irme...con suerte podre volver a hacer una visita...aun sonrie...

Touya: Adios padre, yo me encargaré del reino como tu pediste ,esperando a que sakura algun día se case con el hombre que será el futuro rey de clow le hecha una mirada a syaoran

Syaoran:se sonrroja ese hombre la ará muy felíz, se lo aseguro, su alteza. Gracias por todo antiguo rey se inclina

Eriol: aun teniendo esa expresion tranquila,mientras que aun sonrie...no es nada, simplemente, tenia que arreglar todo este problema,ya que no me dejaba tranquilo saber que todo esto estaba pasando...sin dejar de sonreir...hijo deja de perseguir a tu hermana para darle prisa rie un poco comprendo que esto tambien, pero he estado escuchandote las ultimas veces rie levemente...tan poca paciencia, como siempre...se rie un poco mas...

Touya: padre, no me reprendas frente al mocoso

Sakura: se rie hermano, creo que te has olvidado que papá puede no solo vernos, si no escucharnos tambien sigue riendo eso te pasa por ladrar tanto dice mientras que le causa mas gracia...

Eriol: sonrie solo he sido algo sincero no te he reprendido gota pero en fin, solo ten cuidado, ya como dice tu hermana es muy cierto,aunque puede que no me vean a mi, puedo hacer eso y mantenerte bajo cierta vigilancia se rie un poco al ver la cara comica de su hijo...bueno es hora de que me retire, ya estoy en grandes problemas le cae otra gota...solamente traten de tomar las cosas con mas calma o se le pasara demaciado rapido el tiempo sonrie...gracias tambien por su ayuda hablando hacia PITer y tambien a ambos pequeños...no pense que fueran a llegar tan rapido, pero igualmente gracias...sonrie...  
PITer: De nada hace una reverencia también llegó el momento de irme, muchas gracias por Salvar Palutena, no les podré pagar nunca, arriesgaron notablemente sus vidas mira a syaoran lo siento, te aprecio como a un hermano, princesa, sea muy felíz, nos veremos pronto Adios a todos, vendré para imitarla despues princesa sonríe. Que sus días se llenen de felicidad. Adios mis amigos crecen sus alas y desaparece

**Sakura: sonrie levemente que detalle, solo espero que eriol este despierto, o tendre que usar la via alternativa para que podamos regresar hablando hacia shaoran...bueno eso depende...**

Eriol: rie levemente no se preocupen, les ayudare a llegar alla, ya que justamente mi reencarnacion esta completamente dormido habiendolo notado luego de aparecer...asi que por eso no se preocupen...mira nuevamente a sakura y touya...volveré pronto a visitarlos, espero que para ese entonces hayas dejado de repetirle lo mismo a tu hermana rie un poco mientras que ve otra ves la expresion comica en la cara de touya...sera mejor ir ahora, seguramente ha pasado demaciado tiempo...no deben demorarse mas...hablando hacia los pequeños recuerden que a veces pasa mas rapido la relacion de espacio y tiempo...

**Sakura: le cae una gran gota oh no, es cierto...le cae una enorme gota...me olvide de eso...mira un momento a touya a mi hermano le dara una gran sorpresa cuando le cuente sobre esto se rie levemente...ahora habla hacia la princesa y syaoran...si sigue ladrando de ese modo, ignorenlo sonrie asi no les molestara tanto rie un poco mientras que vuelve a dirigir la mirada hacia clow...sera mejor irnos...no quiero imaginar el desastre en el que nos metimos le cae una gota**

Sakura: rie levemente no es tan mala idea, creo que lo recordaré no te preocupes sonrie

Syaoran: gracias pequeños, me veo curioso de niño sonríe gracias por todo

**Sakura: sonrie no es nada, creo que al menos, fuimos utiles en algo aunque la pagaré caro cuando mis cartas se recuperen le cae una gotita...alcanza a ver como aparece un simbolo caracteristico de clow bajo ella, shaoran y tambien donde esta eriol...creo que es hora de irnos, espero que ahora todo sea mas calmo...sonrie tal ves nos veamos en algun momento aun sonriendo nos vemos habla literalmente por shaoran tambien...luego de que dice eso el sello se activa enviandolos de regreso a la dimension correspondiente...**

Luego de despedirse, eriol, sakura y shaoran desaparecieron mediante a un conjuro para atravezar dimensiones, dejando solos a Sakura, Syaoran y Touya. Habia un ligero silencio hasta que Touya interrumpio aquel silencio…

Touya: bueno, tenemos un reino que restaurar, ese wang reed causó muchos destrozos

Continuara…

¿Un poco corto el capitulo no? Jejeje ahora estamos a un paso del final…continua leyendo…


	16. Chapter 16

Tsubasa Chronicles: Un nuevo destino  
Capitulo Final  
Todo vuelve a la normalidad x Sentimientos x Siempre a tu lado estare

Luego de un pequeño incomodo silencio, touya interrumpio, ademas de que saco de cualquier pensamiento a los otros dos jóvenes.

Touya: bueno, tenemos un reino que restaurar,ese wang reed causó muchos destrozos

Sakura: -le cae una leve gota- no me lo recuerdes que me dio bastante molestia ver el desastre que se causo...-suspira- nos quedara bastante trabajo que hacer antes de que todo vuelva a como estaba...pero aun asi no creo que nos tome mucho tiempo -sonrie levemente-...

Syaoran: yo los ayudaré, juntemos nuestros poderes para poder reconstruir las casas

Sakura: -aun sonriendo- hermano, esta ruina realmente debe estar llena de sorpresas,¿que haremos? -lo queda mirando-...

Touya: bueno, le daré trabajo al mocoso, dirijiras las investigaciones

Syaoran: alteza... -se sonroja- ¿habla enserio?

Touya: en un principio tu colaborabas para hacerlas, pero ahora te nombro como el jefe de las investigaciones, te lo mereces mocoso, me voy al castillo, tengo que arreglar algunas cosas. Hermanita por favor llega cuando se de la campanada, no quiero que llegues tarde

Sakura: -le cae una gotita-...esta bien, hermano...-gotita-

Touya: -mientras se retira- ahora si podrás decirle lo que aquella vez no pudiste hermanita -se va riendo-

Aunque Sakura no alcanza a replicarle a su hermano, pero si alcanza a gritarle, pero luego de darse cuenta de que su hermano ya habia salido de las ruinas, con una sonrisa se voltea hacia syaoran, sabiendo bien de lo que hablaba su hermano…si…tenia algo que decirle a syaoran…algo que por causa del destino…anteriormente no habia podido confesarle…

_Konna ni tooku futari wa kiteshimatte ano koro no  
osanai kimi no hohoemi ni mou kaerenai ne _

_kimi ga warau sekai ni suki de  
kimi ga warau hohoemi no soba ni  
soba ni itai sore dake wasurekaketa itami mou mune ni _

_Time goes by, toki no nagare wa  
futari wo kaetteyuku keredo  
nakushita mono mo yumemiru mono mo  
sono te wo totte omoidasu yo _

_itsumo kimi no soba de_

Sakura: -alcanza a gritare- ¡¡Hermano!! -se sonroja-...lo salvo la campana -notando que si su hermano se habia ido y luego mira hacia syaoran mientras que sonrie-

Syaoran: Tiene razón su alteza, no terminó de decirme eso,al parecer el antiguo rey lo tiene muy informado…Espero que sea lo que creo que es lo que me va a decir -la toma de la mano-

Sakura: -sonrie aunque se sonroja otra ves-...es cierto,me habia quedado algo pendiente...-lo mira-...syaoran...yo...-estando un poco mas apenada-...yo...-termina por sonreir-...yo te amo, te amo con todo mi corazón -aun sonriendo aunque sigue igual de sonrojada-...

_kanashii koto sae oboeteokitai kara kimi mo sugu ni  
watashi no tame no peeji wo nokoshiteoite ne _

_mirai kara fukitsukeru kaze wo  
kimi mita yume no tsumetai kaze  
kimi wa ano hi shinjita ashita wa motto takaku maiagaru ne _

_Time goes by, toki ga sugitemo  
kitto kawareru mono ga aru no  
todokanai kara mitsukeru hito wa  
yume no tsubasa wo sagashi ni yuku_

Syaoran: Si era, lo que quería escuchar -le da un beso-

Sakura: -sonrie mientras que lo abraza-...creo que al fin, la tranquilidad ha llegado al fin...-sonrie aun abrazandolo-...

Syaoran: pase lo que pase nunca dejaré de amarla

_soba ni ite ne zutto  
Time goes by, toki no nagare wa  
futari wo kaetteyuku keredo  
nakushita mono mo yumemiru mono mo  
sono te wo totte omoidasu yo _

_soba ni iru yo zutto_

Se dan un largo beso hasta que son interrumpido por las campanadas del castillo

Sakura -suspira levemente resignada al oir la campanada- no era broma, que inoportuno que suele ser y mas con las campanas...-sonrie-...que me espere un poco, no quiero irme tan rapido –sonrie-...

Syaoran: la acompaño princesa, hacia el castillo -la toma de la mano- ahora si podré disfutar un anochecer a su lado

Sakura: -sonrie-...al fin podre, quedarme junto a ti -aun sonriendo-...ahora nada ni nadie me hara que separaré de ti -sigue sonriendo-...

Desde las ruinas, se podria apreciar a lo lejos a dos jóvenes caminando juntos de la mano. La paz al fin habia llegado, pero gracias a estos dos jóvenes que superaron todas las adversidades, por un sentimiento tan fuerte, como el el "Amor"

Fin

* * *

Notas:

Sakura: awwwwwww –se desmaya-

PITer: -ve a sakura desmayada y le cae una gota- este…no esperaba tener que terminar yo de dar las notas finales

Sakura: -reacciona- y yo que?

PITer: ya reaccionaste –se rie-

Sakura: bueno, comenzemos de una ves con esto, aunque no quiero pero…hay que hacerlo…

PITer: comienzas tu? –esperando-

Sakura: si :)…-toma algo de aire-

_Bueno amigos, este es el final, aunque me tomo algo de trabajo editarlo y subirlo (por culpa de que me hacia fallar los archivos), solo queriamos agradecer a todos los que lo han leido, e incluso a los que han dejado reviews(aunque no fueron muchos, pero igual lo apreciamos)._

_La cancion que aparece al final, se llama Yume No Tsubasa, y esta cancion justo estaba pasando(y la estabamos escuchando justo al mismo tiempo) en nuestros reproductores de musica, y nos agrado mucho para el final incluir esa cancion, ya que inspiro la parte final para este capitulo._

_Esperamos que lo hayan disfrutado, y pido sinceras disculpas por los problemas en la edicion, no se porque nunca me tomo los cambios(- patea a la red de ) pero igualmente gracias :) ._

PITer: no es bueno decir adios, aunque pronto tal ves, estemos por crear otro nuevo fanfic, asi que solo esperen la espera no sera muy larga

Sakura: si claro, hasta que salgas de vacaciones, no? –lo mira comicamente-

PITer: si T.T ya no te burles de eso

Sakura: -se rie- en fin, pronto estaremos creando otra historia, no nos extrañen…bueno ya debemos despedirnos…

¡¡Nos vemos pronto!!


End file.
